Star Wars: Venganza
by Megaterio
Summary: Un grupo de soldados desertores al mando de un general renegado kargano no han quedado contentos de la derrota sufrida hace un año y han decidido atacar a la Alianza Galáctica, ayudados por una misteriosa mujer. El asesinato de un jefe de estado importante puede desencadenar una segunda guerra contra los karganos ¿podrán evitar otro conflicto? Segunda parte del fic "Fuerza Unida"
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: STAR WARS le pertenece a Disney. El resto de personajes inventados son mios.  
**

**Cronologia: 55 DBY  
Un año después de los sucesos del fic "Star Wars: Fuerza Unida"  
Segunda parte.**

* * *

_Hace mucho tiempo en una galaxia muy, muy lejana_

_._

**Al día siguiente del bombardeo orbital al planeta Kargan  
**Mientras la Alianza Galáctica disfrutaba de su victoria en la guerra contra la invasión de los karganos, los karganos no quedaron contentos de la rendición de su rey Julavat, era algo que iba en contra de su naturaleza combativa; su lema siempre fue "Morir, no rendir", pero su rey rompió con ese lema.

Leerker es un general de la militancia kargana, él no estuvo de acuerdo con la rendición, prefirió que su planeta saltase en pedazos que rendirse ante los enemigos. Se había reunido con otros generales y soldados descontentos con el final de la guerra; ellos querían venganza, volver a conquistar y no iban a tolerar la pasividad del rey Julavat.  
Tartaan resultó ser un gran aliado, un compañero poseedor del balavantam, un poder que sólo unos pocos tenían; él había escapado del ataque en el templo kargano en Dathomir. Leerker y Tartaan hablaron sobre eso, sobre que Tartaan encontró a dos brujas, pertenecientes al clan Hermanas de Sangre; ellas lo llevaron ante su líder, una bruja que no quiso revelar su nombre, ofreció su ayuda y apoyo para su venganza.

Y ella estaría en esa reunión que Leerker organizó, en un lugar apartado de Kargan.

La noche caía en Kargan, las dos lunas del planeta se veían enormes en el cielo negro estrellado. Una cabaña en medio de la nada, un bosque profundo del planeta, lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de los saltamontes, escondidos entre la hierba alta.  
Leerker estaba sentado, sus ojos rojos y enormes miraban la puerta con atención, en ese cuarto se podía contar veinte karganos que abandonaron la milicia para formar su propia tropa en contra del reino kargan.

Unos estaban sentados y otros de pie, todos de similar apariencia: piel gris con cuatro largos dedos y una cabeza redonda donde se observaban sus enormes ojos rojos con rendijas amarillas y una abultada boca. Hubo tres golpes a la puerta, entrecortados y el tercero, algo fuerte. Leerker se enderezó.  
— Pasa— dijo con voz grave. Tartaan ingresó a la sala, acompañado de una mujer encapuchada, donde se veía la parte inferior de su rostro; unos labios delgados curvados en una sonrisa de suficiencia.  
— General Leerker— dijo Tartaan con una leve inclinación— La señora ha decidido conocerlo al fin. Está muy interesada en nuestra cruzada pero quiere escuchar nuestra disertación.

La mujer curvó sus labios en una sonrisa, se acercó donde Leerker, él se levantó y estrechó la mano de la mujer.  
— Llámame Lady Satana, Señora de la Hermandad de la Luz y espero que su disertación sea algo que valga la pena quedarme y ayudarles en su cruzada— dijo la mujer, aun sin bajar la capucha negra que ocultaba parte de su rostro.  
— Es algo que vale la pena, Lady Satana.— dijo Leerker, mirando con curiosidad a la misteriosa mujer. Ella curvó sus labios en una sonrisa y luego formó una línea recta en sus labios, se dio la vuelta dirigiéndose a un rincón, donde se sentó en medio de las sombras.  
— Reconozco que hemos sufrido una gran derrota ante la Alianza Galáctica pero yo no estoy de acuerdo que nos hayamos rendido. Nuestros antepasados lucharon y nunca se rindieron cuando las cosas empezaron a torcerse. ¡Somos guerreros! La palabra rendirse no está en nuestro vocabulario, la gente no esta de acuerdo que el rey Julavat se haya agachado la cabeza. Por eso los reuní hoy, para fundar nuestra agrupación en contra del gobierno de Julavat, mientras más adeptos tengamos; podremos dar un golpe mortal a la Alianza Galactica y gobernar la galaxia, como debió ser.— dijo Leerker y los presentes aplaudieron— Tartaan, guerrero del balavantam, contactó con la señora que invitamos esta noche.  
—Brillantes palabras— dijo Lady Satana, poniéndose de pie y acercándose lentamente— Por supuesto, tendrás mi apoyo pero desde ahora te aviso, que yo no soy la que le gustan llamar la atención— dijo Lady Satana, adoptando una actitud seria, Tartaan retrocedió un poco, sintió algo oscuro salir de ella, algo que no podía explicar pero estaba muy seguro que ella también era sensible al balavantam como ellos lo conocían. Lady Satana se giró hacia Tartaan— Ya sabes que lo tienes que hacer. Cuando consigas el "botin", entregas a mis seguidoras, luego ellas me lo entregaran.

Una vez dicho esto, extendió una mano hacia Leerker, estrechándola con el kargano y se dio media vuelta, desapareciendo tras la puerta.  
— ¿Tendremos el apoyo de ese grupo que desconocemos?— preguntó un kargano.  
— Yo sé que ellas tienen un poder que desconocemos, un poder que sobrepasa a los que manipulan el balavantam. Será una gran aliada, nos darán el suficiente armamento para destruir la Alianza Galáctica— dijo Leerker, brillándoles los ojos.

..

**6 meses después**

La agrupación llamada Venganza Kargana a conseguido mas seguidores, pero aún el gobierno kargano ignoraba la conspiración que se armaba bajo sus narices. Leerker había recibido una noticia semanas atrás, el secuestro del hijo del Líder Supremo de Anzant; él no entendía porque Tartaan estaba detrás de eso pero no le importó, ya había logrado poner en contra del gobierno a un grupo de maestros del balavantam. Eso era lo más importante para él.

Tocaron la puerta y el kargano se acercó para abrirla, en el umbral estaba un kargano vestido con una túnica negra y la capucha abajo.  
— Soy el maestro Juuk y he escuchado rumores muy interesantes— dijo el recién llegado.  
— Todos son ciertos. ¿Cómo está la orden kargana de balavantam?  
— Dividas; unos están con el rey Julavat y otros en contra de él. La guerra dividió a la población, y la muerte de los dos maestros más importantes de la orden en Dathomir y en Coruscant, hizo que se agravara aún más.  
— Tengo entendido que usted es el actual Gran Señor.  
— Así es y estoy en contra de Julavat, por supuesto.  
— ¿Quieres unirte a la agrupación contra el gobierno?  
— Tengo caballeros dispuestos a derrocar al gobierno y están dispuestos a apoyar a la causa.  
— Eso es una buena noticia. Bienvenidos, Gran Señor Juuk— dijo Leerker estrechándole la mano, ambos con una sonrisa de malicia.

La puerta se abrió con brusquedad, haciendo que los dos se girasen de forma violenta, desenfundando sus armas pero era un capitán kargano desertor.  
— Señor, nos llegan noticias de Dathomir.  
— ¿Cuál es?  
— La señora Lady Satana nos informa la penosa muerte de nuestro compañero Tartaan, asesinado por dos Jedi de la Alianza Galáctica. Dicen que atacaron el templo para rescatar al hijo del Líder Supremo.

Leerker miró con furia, ya estaba muy harto de la Alianza Galáctica, la muerte de Tartaan lo hizo enfurecer aún más.  
— No hay tiempo para lamentaciones, murió cumpliendo su deber. Pronto atacaremos a Julavat y a la Alianza Galáctica.


	2. Magnicidio

Ha pasado un año desde que el rey Julavat de Kargan firmó la rendición ante el Jefe de Estado de la Alianza Galáctica, Jagged Fel. El rey Julavat, con el afán de reconciliar su gobierno con el de la Alianza Galáctica, decidió viajar a Coruscant, en medio de un clima enrarecido y dividido en Kargan. Está acción ocasionó descontento en la mitad de la población kargana, pero no le importó.

Jagged Fel estaba en las escaleras del Palacio Imperial, flanqueado por dos Jedi: la Maestra Jaina Solo y el Caballero Ben Skywalker, detrás de ellos estaba el alférez Zach Duty, el oficial de confianza del Jefe Fel y tres guardias de la AG, que iban hacia delante de la comitiva.  
Un aerodeslizador negro y alargado se estacionó cerca de la entrada del Palacio Imperial, Jagged Fel con su capa negra que le cubría todo el cuerpo observó con atención el transporte mientras bajaba las escaleras junto con los dos Jedi. Ben alzó la mirada hacia los edificios de la acera de enfrente, podía sentir algo raro, no podía explicarlo.  
— _Dime, si sientes eso, Jaina. Algo como si estuviese "escondido"_— lanzó un mensaje mental a su prima. Jaina también elevó su vista y luego se dirigió a Ben.  
— _Creo que te lo imaginas, Ben. Debe ser que hay mas gente en el deslizador, capto a alguien más ahí, como queriéndose esconder._— lanzó Jaina el mensaje a su primo Ben, él la miró y asintió, no muy convencido.

El rey Julavat descendió del deslizador, su sirviente le retiró la capa que aún estaba en el transporte, colocándole en el suelo. Estaba muy elegante: una túnica carmesí y una larga capa gris, sus ojos rojos miraron fijamente a Jag y avanzó donde estaba el Jefe de Estado.  
— Jefe Fel de la Alianza Galáctica. Espero que todo le esté yendo bien, estoy listo para firmar el Acta de Reconciliación y de Paz— dijo el rey Julavat extendiendo sus cuatro largos dedos, Jag le estrechó la mano.  
— Siempre estoy abierto a cualquier acto de unir nuestros pueblos.— dijo Jag y ambos dieron la espalda al deslizador, subiendo las escaleras cuando se escuchó un silbido corriendo por el aire, Jag giró su mirada de sorpresa; el rey Julavat estaba inmóvil y cayó al suelo, donde un charco de sangre empezó a manar de él. Jaina y Ben se giraron rápidamente, buscando al autor del atentado, hasta que Jaina captó a alguien: un desconocido estaba en la azotea de un edificio, con un rifle y se desapreció. Ella y Ben no esperaron órdenes, salieron disparados hacia el edificio, no podían permitir que el asesino escape.

Jag ordenó asistencia médica para el rey Julavat, se agachó y lo giró para verle su rostro alienígena, de miedo y resignación. Una púa del tamaño de un dedo meñique estaba clavado en su nuca y eso lo hacia provocar una hemorragia masiva, muriendo en los brazos del Jefe Fel.

Jaina y Ben subían las escaleras, velozmente ayudados por la Fuerza. No hablaron en el camino, los dos concentrados en encontrar al responsable del atentado al rey Julavat. Hasta llegar al último piso, Ben tiró la puerta abajo, llegando a la azotea; ahí estaba un hombre, el Jedi reconoció al mandaloriano Zion Brack.  
— Brack, ¡que desagradable sorpresa!— dijo Ben sacando su sable de luz, donde la luz azul brilló con intensidad, Jaina sacó el suyo donde la luz púrpura centelló. Zion Brack, con su armadura mandaloriana y su casco donde con su visor en forma de T, miraba con desprecio a los Jedi. Detrás de él habia estaba su nave, flotando a centímetros del suelo.  
— Me quedaría a charlar con ustedes, Jedi pero no tengo tiempo— dijo Zion y empezó a disparar, los dos Jedi repelían los disparos, estrellándolos en el suelo.  
— ¡Entregate, Brack!— gritó Jaina, avanzando lentamente, colocando su sable en forma horizontal donde la luz iluminó de púrpura una parte de su cabello. Zion Brack bajó la rampa de su nave donde un droide de combate CYV 2 bajó lentamente, el droide de aspecto esquelético, apuntó sus dos metralletas a los dos Jedi.  
— Como detesto a estas cosas— susurró Jaina y el droide empezó a disparar, los Jedi repelían los disparos, sabían que tarde o temprano se cansarían y terminarían muertos.

Zion Brack se dio la vuelta para regresar a su nave pero Ben dio un gran salto colocandose frente a frente del mandaloriano, Jaina retrocedió hacia la puerta de la azotea sin dejar de repeler los disparos, el droide siguió avanzando hacia donde se iba la Jedi.

Zion Brack intentó darle un puñetazo a Ben, el Jedi esquivó y le iba a golpear con su sable cuando Zion se elevó con su jetpack, dándole la espalda. Ben dio un gran salto impulsado por la Fuerza, sujetandose en la espalda de Zion Brack.  
— ¡Maldito Jedi!— gritó enfurecido Zion Brac, moviendose en zigzag, con el afán de botar al Jedi al suelo. Ben se sujetó con fuerza, se fijó que estaban ya muy altos, podía ver la lejana calle y los deslizadores en formas de migas, el corazón del Jedi latía a mil por hora, no sabia que hacer a excepción de estar sujeto al cazarrecompensas.  
— ¡¿Quién te mandó a matar al rey Julavat?!— gritó Ben, siendo zarandeado por el mandaloriano, lo único que recibió fue un insulto. Y el mandaloriano se soltó de su jetpack, el Jedi lo vio caer pero las botas del mandaloriano tenia propulsores. Ben no se fijó más en él, si había aterrizado bien o no con sus propulsores en sus botas, él estaba concentrado en el jetpack, que se elevaba a los cielos de Coruscant. Sabia que si seguía así, terminaría convertido en una bola de fuego, usó la Fuerza para girarse con habilidad, colocándose el jetpack en su espalda pero no pudo controlar bien el artefacto, volaba como de lado a lado.

Jaina bajaba las escaleras de espalda, mientras repelía los disparos agresivos del droide CYV, era evidente fue manipulado en su programación, el droide pensaba que tenia adelante a un guerrero Vong, no a una Jedi.  
Jaina lo empujó con la Fuerza, haciéndolo tropezar y corrió escaleras abajo hasta entrar a un cuarto vacío donde empezó a respirar profundamente, sintiendo cansancio en sus brazos. Otra hondonada de disparos, Jaina se tiró al suelo, rondando y reptando. No podía acercase al droide para destrozarle los circuitos, no podía acercarse para una lucha de cuerpo a cuerpo. Se levantó y empezó a correr, tumbando otra puerta donde ingresó a otro ambiente y salió al pasillo, se quitó su túnica y se lo colocó a una percha y fue al pasillo donde se escondió a un cuarto, apagó su sable de luz y aguardó.

El droide apareció, se giró y al ver una tunica Jedi, abrió fuego sin parar, Jaina estaba a la espalda del CYV y saltó con su sable de luz encendido y lo hundió en la espalda pero no le hizo efecto, levantó su mirada, con las cejas bajas.  
— No es justo— se lamentó y se dio la vuelta hacia el cuarto donde estaba previamente, recibiendo disparos sin cesar. Con la Fuerza cerró la puerta violentamente pero fue tumbado por el droide, apareciendo en el umbral de forma imponente, Jaina levantó su sable de luz, a la espalda de ella estaba una ventana, el droide soltó una bomba termal, Jaina vio como el artefacto explosivo rodaba lentamente, la Jedi soltó una palabra malsonante y se tiró por la ventana donde el fuego de la explosión rozó sus vestiduras de Jedi. Debido a la onda expansiva, intentó caer de pie ayudada por la Fuerza, pero la hizo trastabillar y cayó de cara al piso.

Ben a duras penas pudo manipular el jetpack, el aire golpeaba de forma violenta su rostro, descendió el artefacto hacia el suelo, logrando apenas a controlarla, una bandada de aves interrumpió su camino, estrellándose en su cara y se giró a la izquierda donde vio un cartel enorme de publicidad.  
Lanzó un comentario soez, ladeó el jetpack a su izquierda pero no pudo esquivarla con totalidad, el borde del aviso le tocó la rodilla. El Jedi pudo sentir el crujido de su pierna y un dolor desgarrador que tuvo que morderse los labios para no gritar.

Cegado por el dolor intenso, abrió los ojos y se encontró muy cerca del suelo, las personas que caminaban esquivaban alarmadas para no chocarse contra el Jedi, Ben se soltó su Jetpack y rodó por varios metros del suelo, hasta detenerse cerca de un deslizador policial, el jetpack se estrelló en una vidriera calle abajo.  
Con la espalda adolorida, la cara llena de raspones por rodar por la pista y la pierna que no le respondía, boca arriba y jadeante, alzó la cabeza para ver su pierna y al verla doblada, sintió su estómago revolverse.

Jaina se levantó adolorida, la gente salían a la calle, curiosos y asustados por el sonido explosivo, ella levantó su mano donde su sable de luz fue a su mano limpiamente. Se preguntó si el droide estaba hecho pedazos por la explosión, así que se giró para ver la ventana en llamas y su pregunta fue contestada. Entre las llamas, saltó el droide CYV, cayendo al piso con un sonido atronador, la Jedi estaba cansada, le dolía el cuerpo y le ardía en algunas zonas de su cara, estaba rodeada de gente inocente, que se alejaban pero no lo suficiente, no podía repeler los disparos con el temor que uno de ellos le dé a una persona. Colocó su sable en forma horizontal, cerca de su rostro y alzó su brazo en forma horizontal, apuntándole dos dedos.  
— Haz lo que tengas que hacer— dijo Jaina, el droide levantó sus dos metralletas de láser, a punto de disparar; se escuchó un sonido de un sable encendido rozar el aire, Jaina vio como la cabeza del droide saltaba por los aires hasta caer al piso, rodando. El enorme cuerpo esquelético del droide, cayó de rodillas y finalmente al piso, inanimado.

Con el sable de luz en alto, con un uniforme Jedi de colores cafés claros y negro y una cabellera castaña oscura se movía al aire. Jaina apagó su sable de luz, viendo a la recién llegada.  
— Aprendiz Khai, que oportuna— jadeó Jaina, Vestara apagó su sable, se acercó a Jaina, muy alarmada.  
— Vamos, Ben nos necesita, puedo sentir que está en peligro.

Ben se arrastraba hasta colocar su espalda al deslizador, cuando vio llegar a dos mujeres, ellas se acercaron, bastantes alarmadas.  
— Ah…mis chicas favoritas— susurró Ben al ver a Vestara y Jaina cerca de él, luego cayó desmayado por el dolor.

.

Jaina y Vestara estaban en la sala de espera del hospital. Ben estaba ingresado por las heridas y golpes sufridos por su caída del jetpack. Jaina tenía un par de parches en su cara y una venda en su mano izquierda, Vestara miraba al techo, Jaina se giró para verla, dio un suspiro y le habló.  
— Khai…gracias por salvarme del droide Cazador Vong— dijo Jaina, ella bajó la vista para verla y le sonrió.  
— No fue nada, yo sólo hacia mi trabajo de Jedi. Jaina le sonrió, una sonrisa de sinceridad y agradecimiento, haciendo que Vestara se regocijase. Jaina le extendió la mano.  
— Vestara, te has ganado mi confianza— dijo Jaina, sonriendo, Vestara le estrechó la mano. A los segundos llegaron Luke Skywalker, Han Solo y Leia.  
— ¿Qué pasó con Ben?— preguntó Luke a Jaina, ella se levantó y al terminar de saludar a sus padres se acercó a su tío.  
— Aún no lo hemos visto, lo único que sabemos que tiene una pierna rota y algo más— dijo Jaina y al entrar el médico donde dio su consentimiento de entrar a la habitación.

Vestara se acercó a Ben, dándole un beso; Han y Leia se miraron entre si sorprendidos. Jaina se acercó por el otro lado a su primo, Ben tenía la pierna enyesada, con los brazos vendados y varios parches en la cara, la Maestra Jedi le sonrió a su primo.  
— Te veo capaz de arrancar las orejas de un gundark— dijo Jaina, ocasionando que Ben sonría— ¿Qué sucedió cuando te enfrentaste al cazarrecompensas?  
— Un momento, antes quiero saber ¿porque mi hija tiene parches en su cara y el chico está enyesado?— dijo Han, Jaina se giró para observar a su padre.

— Papá, ¿Haz escuchado del atentado al rey de Kargan?—exclamó la Maestra Jedi y Han asintió— Bien, encontramos al asesino y era un mandaloriano cazarrecompensas: a este le pareció "gracioso" hacerme luchar contra un CYV…  
— ¿Un CVY? ¿En serio? ¡Donde está ese inútil para dejarle peor que un colador! Nadie le manda un CYV a mi hija— dijo Han, a punto de sacar su pistola láser, Leia lo calmó un poco.  
— Han, Jaina no ha terminado de hablar. Cálmate— dijo Leia, agarrando suavemente el brazo derecho de Han Solo.  
— Gracias, mamá. En fin, sólo llegué a ver a Ben luchando con el mandaloriano, el droide cazador me hizo correr por todo el edificio. Usó un bomba termal contra mi, que logré saltar a la ventana a tiempo pero el fuego por poco me quema la espalda, yo pensando que el droide se mató pero la chatarra se apareció de un salto. No sabía que hacer, había gente inocente a mí alrededor pero apareció Vestara Khai, donde decapitó al droide— dijo Jaina, señalando a la reformada Jedi Vestara Khai, Han y Leia la miraron con agradecimiento.  
—Gracias chica, por sacarle el apuro a mi hija— dijo Han, ya más calmado.  
— De nada, señor Solo. Siempre estoy dispuesta a ayudar a mis compañeros Jedi— dijo Vestara, Ben apretó suavemente la mano de su novia.  
— Ben ¿Qué te pasó a ti?— dijo Luke, más calmado de ver a su hijo a salvo aunque, herido.  
— Bueno…yo cometí la idea más estúpida; el mandaloriano alzó vuelo con su jetpack y yo me sujeté a su espalda. Me elevé por los cielos y éste no dejaba de zarandearse hasta que se soltó pero recuerdo que tenía propulsores en sus pies. Yo me sujeté como pude del jetpack y me rompí la rodilla al estrellarme contra un aviso publicitario, luego perdí el control al estrellarme al suelo soltando el jetpack.  
— Bien, descansa hijo. Tengo que volver al Consejo para hablar sobre lo sucedido esta tarde.— dijo Luke y Ben asintió y se retiró de la habitación seguido por Jaina.  
— Me alegra que estés bien, Ben— dijo Leia sonriendo a su sobrino.  
— Eres fuerte, chico, recupérate pronto— dijo Han y ambos se despidieron del Jedi, luego se retiraron de la habitación. Vestara se acercó aún más a Ben.  
— Por favor…no vuelvas a hacer algo similar.  
— Lo siento, cariño.

Vestara sonrió con dulzura y acercó su rostro al de Ben, besándolo.


	3. Darkmeld

El magnicidio del rey kargano fue la noticia del día en Coruscant. Jagged Fel estaba en su oficina, mirando por la ventana, tocaron la puerta, Jag invitó a pasar.  
— Jefe Fel— ingresó el alférez Zach Duty, un hombre de estatura elevada y de espaldas anchas, cabello castaño oscuro peinado hacia atrás.— No han encontrado al asesino pero la búsqueda se ha redoblado. La Aviación ha dejado claro que ninguna nave sospechosa ha salido del planeta.  
— Eso quiere decir que aún esta aquí. ¿Noticias del hospital?— dijo Jag pero la puerta se abrió ingresando la Maestra Jaina Solo con su sobrina Allana. Jag se acercó a su esposa y la abrazó.  
— He escuchado que un droide CYV…  
— Si, que me persiguió por todo la ciudad. Vestara lo decapitó y Ben se recupera en el hospital. ¿Noticias del cazarrecompensas?  
— Ninguna, Jaina pero Duty me ha informado que ninguna nave ha salido del planeta ¿Has hablado con el Consejo Jedi?— dijo Jag, Jaina saludó al alférez con un movimiento de su cabeza.  
— La sesión ha terminado, yo me ofrecí voluntaria para capturar al cazarrecompensas y como me dices que no ha salido, debe estar aún aquí.  
— ¿Por qué no se fue? Si ha matado al rey kargano— dijo Allana con los brazos cruzados.  
— Debe creer que ha matado a los dos Jedi y quiere festejar eso— dijo Zach Duty— Un droide CYV y el Jedi que se estrelló con el jetpack. Seguro que espera una confirmación oficial.— dijo Zach Duty, Jaina lo miró pensativa.  
— Tengo una idea, hagamos que yo salí muy mal parada ante el droide CYV y la situación de Ben sea crítica. Informemos eso a la prensa, lo cual Zion Brack decidirá festejar eso en algún antro de Coruscant.  
— Muy bien. Duty, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer— dijo Jag y el mencionado hizo una leve inclinación y salió hacia la puerta, cruzándose con Allana, los dos sólo se miraron, ella sintió sus orejas arder.  
— Jag— dijo Jaina acercándose a su marido lentamente y empezó a susurrar— El Consejo Jedi me ha dado la orden de atraparlo, pero deseo capturarlo pero no de la manera común. Usa trucos y trampas, yo pienso hacerlo lo mismo.  
— ¿Y eso va contra las ideas de los Jedi?— preguntó Jag— ¿Quieres "jugar" lo mismo que hace él?— dijo Jag mientras asentía su esposa— ¿Qué me estás diciendo?  
— Darkmeld (1) ¿Recuerdas?  
— Oh…ya veo por donde vas. Pero ¿Crees que Tekli, Tahiri, Winter y Mirax Horn acepten unirse de nuevo?  
— Lo de Tahiri estoy segura que aceptará, pero no es malo aceptar "sangre nueva".— dijo Jaina y se giró para ver a Allana que curioseaba unos libros del estante, ella al percatarse que sus tíos la miraban, dejó el libro y parpadeó varias veces.  
— ¿Qué pasa?— preguntó Allana, con la interrogativa en su cara. Jag y Jaina sonrieron.  
— Allana ¿Quieres trabajar con nosotros en la captura del cazarrecompensas?— preguntó Jaina y la joven Jedi sonrió, aceptando la propuesta.  
— Bien…estamos yo, tú, Allana, Tahiri…y creo que invitaré a unirse a Zach Duty, es bastante confiable para mantener cerrada su boca— dijo Jag.  
— Jag, creo que Vestara Khai querrá unirse también— dijo Jaina mientras Jag la miraba pensativo— Se puede confiar en ella, ha hecho méritos.  
— Entonces, así queda. ¿Avisarás a Vestara y Tahiri de unirse a Darkmeld?  
— Si— dijo Jaina y se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta siendo seguida por su sobrina— He extrañado ese grupo…ah, no te olvides de tu doble.

.

Darkmeld, una agrupación secreta que fue fundada por Jaina Solo y Jagged Fel para capturar a los Jedi que sufrían de un mal llamado psicosis de la Fuerza (un mal que les hacían perder la cabeza, haciéndolos ver que las personas que conocían eran impostores) el grupo estuvo conformado por Tahiri Veila, Winter Celchu, Mirax Horn y Tekli, además de Jaina y Jag.  
El grupo ya estaba en sus posiciones, dos personas estarían de encubiertos en un bar del bajo mundo de Coruscant. Uno estaba de encubierto como un camarero del bar, con el nombre en código de "Wampa".  
— Aquí _Wampa_…listo para el trabajo— susurró Zach Duty, la chapa de metal que tenía en su camisa de camarero, tenía un micrófono oculto. Sirvió unas bebidas a unos twi'lekos y otro a un mercenario con mala cara, se giró para guardar unos vasos y alguien lo llamaba.  
— Oye, grandote…quiero uno de esos— Zach Duty se giró para ver al cazarrecompensas Zion Brack con el casco sobre la barra, señalaba una botella de un liquido ámbar.  
— En seguida— dijo secamente Zach Duty, dándole la espalda y susurró— Objetivo a la vista.— y le dio le vaso al cazarrecompensas y se apartó, sin perderlo de vista. Pasaron unos minutos, mientras Zion Brack daba unos sorbos, cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, una mujer joven de cabellos castaños, también con el traje mandaloriano; su casco lo colocó a su costado. Ella lo miró y Zion Brack le sonrió de forma pervertida.  
— Hola dulzura— dijo Zion mientras daba otro sorbo.  
— El _Nexu_ a la caza.— susurró Zach Duty mientras guardaba otros vasos. Nexu era el nombre en clave de Allana, disfrazada de una cazarrecompensas. La Jedi disfrazada miró al cazarrecompensas y luego al camarero.  
— Déme eso— dijo y Zach Duty le dio una bebida sin alcohol tan parecida a una alcohólica. Zion Brack dio otro sorbo a su trago e intentó cortejarla.  
— ¿Cómo te llamas, guapa?  
— Anji— dijo Allana dando otro sorbo a su bebida, pero quiso continuar con la conversación.— ¿El tuyo?  
— Zion Brack  
— ¿Qué te trae por aquí?  
— ¿Guardarás el secreto?— dijo Zion Brack, ya haciéndole efecto la bebida, ella miró ambos lados y asintió, alzando una ceja de forma coqueta.  
— Yo he matado al rey kargano por un pedido de un cliente.  
— ¿No me dirás quien?  
— No, chiquita, los clientes no se revelan, tú lo debes saber.  
— ¿Y tienes otros planes?— dijo Allana pasando su mano sobre su cabellera castaña, Zion se acercó aun más.  
— Tuve que esperar hasta que anochezca para…asesinar al Jefe de Estado.— dijo Zion, sonriendo de forma maligna. Allana simuló no estar sorprendida.  
— Entonces cuando termines— dijo Allana, agarrando un papel y una tiza que tenia guardado, escribiendo un numero— Llámame cuando te sientas…solitario— le guiñó un ojo, se paró, dejó un crédito en la barra y se colocó el casco naranja, desapareciendo del antro. Zion Brack dio otro trago y se guardó al papel, el camarero le miraba de forma ceñuda, él se burló y también se fue. Zach Duty esperó que se hubiera retirado del todo, cuando se esfumó y salió por la parte de atrás.  
— Aquí, _Wampa_…irá hacia ustedes.  
— Afirmativo, _Nexu_ ya nos informó. _Uvak _y yo ya estamos en posición.

Zion Brack caminaba sigilosamente por los pasillos del Palacio Imperial, desiertos y oscuros. Estaba decidido a asesinar al Jefe de Estado, tal como lo decía su contrato. Una luz se filtraba por debajo de una puerta, lo abrió en par en par y apuntó con su pistola Blaster a Jagged Fel, que levantó la mirada y dio un brinco hacia atrás.  
— Jefe Fel, morirás— dijo Zion Brack, caminando lentamente por la oficina, muy cerca del escritorio. Escuchó unos zumbidos, dos sonidos de sables de luz encendiéndose.  
— No es el momento, Brack— dijo Vestara, su sable de luz celeste coloreaba su rostro. Zion Brack disparó a Jaina y Vestara, lo cual bloqueaban con su sable de luz, el doble de Jagged Fel, Kam Valanti, sacó un transmisor pequeño y lo lanzó a la espalda del cazarrecompensas. Zion Brack lanzó una bomba de humo y se lanzó por la ventana.  
— Aquí _Cortadora_, el objetivo esta escapando— dijo Jaina, tirándose al suelo mientras hablaba con un pequeño micrófono.

Vestara se acercó a la ventana rota, donde era evidente que Zion Brack tenía propulsores en las botas que evitó que se estrelle contra el pavimento, vio el deslizador de él muy lejos y otro deslizador empezó a seguirle.  
— Aquí, _Guantelete_. Lo estamos viendo, le seguiremos con _Arena_ y _Nexu _¿_Escultura_ le dejó el rastreador?— preguntó Jag a Jaina, ella miró a Kam Valanti.  
— ¿Tiene el rastreador?— preguntó Jaina y él asintió— Afirmativo, ya estamos en camino. No lo pierdan de vista.  
Jaina se levantó y juntó con Vestara corrieron hacia la salida.

El deslizador de Zion Brack se confundió entre el resto de deslizadores en medio de la pista de Coruscant, se giró un poco y respiró tranquilo, nadie le seguía. Ignoraba que habia un deslizador siguiéndole, a unos metros prudenciales para no alarmarlo; ese deslizador estaba Jag y Tahiri. Una moto deslizador se colocó al costado de Zion Brack, se abrió el visor, revelando unos ojos femeninos, el cazarrecompensas la reconoció, era Anji, la mujer que conoció en el bar. La luz cambió a verde y los dos arrancaron, Anji se adelantó al cazarrecompensas y él la empezó a seguirla. Ella no necesitó girarse para saber que la estaba siguiendo.  
— Aquí _Nexu,_ el objetivo me sigue. Lo llevaré al lugar indicado— dijo Allana conocida como Anji para Zion Brack.  
— Aquí _Guantelete_. _Arena_ y yo nos desviaremos para llegar primeros al lugar indicado, ten cuidado, _Nexu.  
_— ¿_Uvak_ y _Cortadora_?  
— Ya deben estar en camino.  
— ¿_Wampa_?  
— Debe estar esperándote en el lugar indicado.  
— Correcto. Corto.— dijo Allana cortando la comunicación de manera sigilosa, volteó y se encontró con Zion Brack, sonriéndole. Aceleró.

Allana se estacionó delante de un edificio abandonado, se bajó y se quitó el casco, al poco llegó Zion Brack, bajó de su vehiculo y se quitó el casco mientras se acercaba a Allana.  
— Hola de nuevo, guapa.  
— ¿Asesinaste al Jefe de Estado?  
— No, dos sucias Jedi me lo impidieron. ¿Aquí vives?  
— Un lugar para no llamar la atención. Ese estilo de vida me gusta ¿Entras?— dijo Allana dándole la espalda al cazarrecompensas. En una ventana del edificio, Zach Duty miraba la escena.  
— _Nexu_ llegó e ingresó al edificio.  
— Vigílala y espera nuestra llegada— dijo Jag— Llegaremos en cualquier momento.  
Zach Duty cortó el mensaje y sacó su pistola láser, marcando en el botón "aturdir".

Allana y Zion Brack ingresaron al edificio, caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al tercer rellano donde ingresaron a una habitación.  
— ¿Quieres caf?— preguntó Allana dirigiéndose a la cocina, la habitación cercana a la cocina estaba Zach Duty.  
— Si.— dijo Zion Brack siguiéndola a la cocina, donde la observó calentar una tetera y sacó una lata de caf en polvo.  
— ¿Tienes algún clan?  
— Soy independiente.

Tahiri y Jag ingresaron al departamento, caminaron sigilosamente en dirección a la cocina, Tahiri sacó su sable de luz sin encender aún mientras Jag sacaba su pistola láser. Y entraron a la cocina, Tahiri encendió su sable mientras Jag lo apuntaba, Zion Brack sacó su pistola láser y los apuntó.  
— Te conviene rendirte— dijo Jag, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido— Estás rodeado.  
— Él tiene razón— dijo Allana encendiendo su sable de luz, Zion no giró.  
— ¡Maldita sea! Debí saberlo— Zion Brack miraba a Jag, buscando una manera de matarlo.

En las afueras, Jaina y Vestara llegaron al edificio, se colaron por un callejón sin salida, las dos sacaron dos especies de pistolas, apuntaron hacia arriba donde salieron cuerdas con grilletes donde se enclavaron en la cornisa del edificio y subieron al techo.

Zion Brack se llevó rápidamente una mano al bolsillo y sacó una especie de esfera, lanzándola al techo, el artefacto empezó a disparar rayos láseres por todos lados y escapó por el otro lado de la habitación.

Tahiri y Allana repelían con sus sable de luz, Jag tumbó una mesa para usarlo como escudo, uno de los láseres le dio en la pierna de Tahiri y Allana corrió hacia ella para cubrirla, entre la Jedi y Jag la arrastraron hacia la mesa.  
— ¡El objetivo se escapa!— gritó Jag.  
— ¡Estamos en la azotea!—salió la voz de Jaina en el micrófono de Jag. Zion Brack llegó al cuarto continuo donde Zach Duty le empezó a disparar, Zion se tiró al suelo para devolverle los disparos pero Duty se cubría bien, lanzó una bomba termal lo cual Duty lo ve alarmado y se esconde en el baño y Zion escapa por la ventana y escala justo a tiempo para ver la explosión salir por la ventana, escaló hasta llegar a la azotea.

Zach Duty salió entre los escombros de la puerta, con un dolor terrible en su brazo y agradeciendo salir vivo de la explosión, el hecho de haberse refugiado en la ducha le salvó la vida.

Allana, Jag y Tahiri sintieron la explosión en el cuarto contiguo.  
— ¿_Wampa_? ¿Me escuchas?— dijo Jag preocupado.  
— Estoy bien, sólo un brazo roto— dijo Zach Duty, Allana respiró aliviada y extendió la palma de su mano hacia la esfera y formó un puño haciéndola estallar.

Zion Brack llegó al techo y se encontró con Jaina y Vestara, las dos tenia los sables encendidos.  
— No te seguirás escapando— dijo Jaina pero Zion Brack saltó de espaldas al vació, ayudado por un nuevo jetpack, se elevó por los aires, Vestara lo apuntó con su mano y lo hizo estrellar contra unos cubos de basura en la calle.  
— Esa idea debió hacerla Ben— dijo Jaina colocándose en la cornisa junto con Vestara y saltaron al vació, ayudadas por la Fuerza, evitaron que se hagan daño al caer de pie en el pavimento.

Zion Brack se levantó furioso, vio a las dos Jedi acercarse, ya no tenía su casco que se le había caído al estrellarse en los cubos, extendió su brazo derecho donde tenia una pequeña lanzallamas.

Una gran lengua de fuego se extendió por la calle, las Jedi saltaron a los costados. Vestara daba volteretas para evitar las llamas, Jaina sacó su pistola láser, donde estaba en modo aturdir, y apuntó al cazarrecompensas, Zion Brack se percató de ello y con su brazo robótico sacó su pistola pero Jaina fue rápida, un haz de luz roja tocó la frente del cazarrecompensas, cayendo de espaldas.  
— Los Solo disparan primero— susurró Jaina acercándose al aturdido cazarrecompensas y sacó su micrófono— Aquí _Cortadora_, el objetivo fue noqueado.  
— Genial, _Cortadora_. Ya le daremos el alcance.  
Tahiri y Zach Duty fueron a atenderse con un médico conocido de Jag para no llamar mucho la atención.  
— El Dr. Kiert no hace muchas preguntas— dijo Jag— Sólo digan que vienen de parte mía.

.

Jaina, Allana y Jag veían al cazarrecompensas en su celda del Correccional Arman Ysard. Aún estaba aturdido pero bien maniatado y retirado sus armas.  
— La operación ha salido bien si no contamos con las lesiones de Tahiri y Duty— dijo Jag.  
— A mi me gustó, claro quitando los disparos de esa esfera— dijo Allana, con la peluca castaña en su mano y visiblemente cansada.

Vestara llegó al hospital donde aún estaba Ben, ya era más de medianoche, caminaba por los silenciosos pasillos del nosocomio, con el camuflaje de la Fuerza, evitaba que los empleados la viesen. Llegó a la habitación donde estaba el Jedi, se quedó en el umbral, Ben estaba sentado en la cama, su mano derecha estaba colocada en su pierna lesionada y tenia los ojos cerrados, en visible concentración. Vestara sabia que Ben estaba en algún trance curativo Jedi, una forma de curarse rápidamente su lesión.

Sonrió y mediante la Fuerza, le acarició el cabello rojo de él.  
Ben, aún concentrado, torció los labios en una sonrisa.

* * *

**Edu: Gracias por tu comentario.**

**(1) Darkmeld es una agrupación fundada por Jaina y Jag, sale en los dos primeros libros de Fate of the Jedi. En español es Agrupamientomental Oscuro, en cual decidí dejarlo en ingles por cuestiones de gusto personal.**


	4. Antes de la tormenta

Zion Brack abrió los ojos, encontrándose con las manos atadas y la espalda apoyada en la pared de su celda, sólo estaba vestido con un traje de cuerpo entero de color gris, alzó la vista donde había dos oficiales de la Alianza Galáctica, ellos se hicieron a un lado donde apareció el Jefe de Estado, Jagged Fel. El cazarrecompensas le dirigió una gélida mirada.  
— ¿Por qué has venido aquí?  
— Para asesinar al rey Julavat de Kargan.  
— ¿Quién te ordenó matarlo?  
— Lo diré si hay trato— dijo Zion Brack.  
— Haz intentado asesinarme, tú único trato es decirme quién te ordenó matarlo a cambio que no seas ejecutado.  
— ¿Saldré?— dijo Zion pero Jag sonrió de forma burlona.  
— Nunca saldrás de aquí. Con suerte no te ejecutaremos si no dices lo que queremos saber.— Zion Brack agachó la cabeza mirando el piso, metido en sus pensamientos— No tengo todo el día, Brack— apremió Jag, Brack levantó la mirada.  
— Un general kargano me ordenó ejecutar a ti y al rey Julavat. Con la muerte del rey kargano, él podrá tomar el control del planeta y vengarse.

Jagged Fel se dio la vuelta, saliendo de la habitación del Correccional Armand Ysard. Se subió a su deslizador y sacó su transmisor.  
— ¿Almirante Tockson?.  
— Si, señor  
— Saque al _Trueno Rojo_ a orbitar sobre el planeta, sólo por precaución.— dijo Jagged Fel, el almirante dio su confirmación para poner en órbita el destructor de la Alianza Galáctica.  
Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

.

Los sables de luz de Allana y Shaula chocaron en el aire, provocando un centello de luz. Shaula giró su muñeca y saltó hacia atrás, en posición defensiva, Allana se acercó lentamente con los labios torcidos en una sonrisa, se llevó una mano a su cinto donde sacó otro sable de luz.  
— ¿Ya has practicado esa técnica?  
— Los últimos meses lo he practicado— dijo Allana encendiendo otro sable de luz, y se lanzó contra su amigo que logró bloquearla. Él la empujó suavemente con la Fuerza.  
— ¡No seas caballero conmigo, Shaula! Si fuera una Sith, ya te hubiera partido— dijo Allana dando una voltereta en el suelo y poniéndose de pie, Shaula se giró y sintió el ardor del sable en su vientre, y Allana lo empujó con la Fuerza.  
Shaula Draco se levantó acariciándose el vientre, donde tenia una quemadura leve, dio un brinco y cayó a espaldas de ella y nuevamente los sables de luz chocaron entre si y él la hizo tropezar a Allana.

Allana se levantó y colocó sus dos sables cerca de su pecho y se lanzó contra su mejor amigo, Shaula Draco bloqueó un ataque frontal pero sintió el ardor en su codo derecho y cayó de espaldas, Allana apagó sus sables de luz de práctica y extendió la mano a su amigo, lo cual él correspondió, colocándose de pie en un salto.  
— Buena práctica, Allana— dijo Shaula mientras los dos se dirigían a un pequeño mostrador, donde dejaron los sables de luz de entrenamiento y de ahí mismo recogieron sus respectivos sables de luz. Allana se llevaba dos sables al cinto, en cada lado.— ¿Ya dominas la técnica jar'kai?  
— La estoy dominando, sólo necesito un poco de más de práctica— dijo Allana. Ella había decidido cambiar su estilo de lucha, usando dos sables de luz, uno de los cuales era un shoto o un sable láser corto. Los dos salieron del centro de entrenamiento del Templo Jedi, hasta llegar a la entrada del lugar.  
— ¿Nos vemos…?— dijo Shaula.  
— En una semana— dijo Allana sonriente— Visitaré a mamá y me quedaré ahí.

Entonces los dos se dieron un largo abrazo.  
— Entonces ¿Me traes un cojín?— bromeó Shaula, Allana se rió.  
— ¿Ya no lo tienes?  
— Quiero más— dijo Shaula sonriendo, Allana le besó en la mejilla y se fue por el otro lado, agitando una mano al igual que su amigo.

Ben y Vestara salían del hospital, el Jedi ya estaba recuperado de su lesión gracias a su trance curativo Jedi, que aceleró el proceso.  
— Vaya…ya extrañaba el aire— dijo Ben exhalando mientras bajaba las escaleras en dirección a la calle, Vestara estaba apoyada en el brazo de su pareja. Terminaron de descender e iniciaron su camino, cuando Ben se volvió hacia Vestara— Dime Ves ¿Qué fue con el cazarrecompensas? ¿Se escapó?  
Ella se giró observando los ojos de Ben.  
— Lo atrapamos.  
— ¿"Atrapamos"?  
— La Maestra Solo reunió a un grupo de personas: yo, la Dama Veila, la Dama Solo, un hombre llamado Duty y el Jefe de Estado.  
— ¿Te reconoció el mandaloriano?  
— Creo que no— dijo Vestara.  
— Ves, creo que deberías llamarlas por su nombre: Jaina, Allana, y Tahiri, ya casi eres una Jedi ¿Qué tal es tu Maestra Sebatyne?  
— Algo estricta pero aprendo mucho— exclamó Vestara mientras se apartaba el cabello de su frente— Se me antoja algo.  
— Vayamos por algo de comida.

Los dos caminaron hasta llegar a una pequeña tienda de comida al paso, donde los dos se compraron emparedados y prosiguieron con su camino, hasta llegar a una zona concurrida de gente de todas las especies de la galaxia, había locales de entretenimiento como comerciales.

Los dos se sentaron en un banco en medio de la calle, observando a las personas que caminaban a su alrededor, Ben terminaba de comer su emparedado, Vestara alzó la vista al cielo, luego a la cornisa de un edificio donde un sombra desapareció. No le dio importancia, debió ser un ave que se escondía, dio otro gran mordisco de su emparedado y con una servilleta se limpió los labios. Luego sintió algo, algo muy malo; peligro, algo iba a ocurrir; se giró hacia Ben que también lo sintió.

No dijeron nada, los dos se pusieron de pie buscando con la vista entre la gente.  
Ese presentimiento que sentían los dos venían de un local de bebidas, no se acercaron pero Vestara se acercó rápidamente, un poco apartada.  
— ¡Todos ABAJO!— gritó Vestara mientras una explosión salía del local, la gente que pasaba cerca voló por los aires, Vestara sujetó a las personas que volaban despedidas por la onda explosiva mientras Ben apartaba con la Fuerza los escombros y trozos de vidrio y luego empujó con la Fuerza a la gente que podían acabar envueltas en llamas.

El lugar se remeció, la gente corría despavorida, entre asustada y aturdida. Al estar cerca de la explosión, Vestara no escuchaba nada, se apartó de un saltó del fuego que envolvía el local, Ben se acercó rápidamente hacia la aprendiza Jedi. Ella se giró para verlo, podía ver la articulación labial de Ben pero no escuchaba nada.  
— No te escucho nada— dijo Vestara. Entre las llamas apareció una figura alta, los dos se giraron y vieron a un kargano con una caja de explosivos alrededor de su cintura, agarraba una especie de transmisor que se conectaba con su cinturón de explosivos. La boca abultada parecía adoptar una sonrisa de maldad.  
— ¡Muera la Alianza Galáctica!

Ben encendió su sable de luz donde un movimiento horizontal le voló la cabeza, la gente se horrorizó al ver la cabeza del kargano rodar por los ennegrecidos adoquines del lugar. El Jedi escuchó las sirenas de los bomberos llegando al lugar del siniestro. Se dirigió a su novia donde le habló telepáticamente.  
— _Vayamos al templo, la Maestra Cilghal quizá haga algo con tu audición._

_._

Allana iba vestida con su uniforme de piloto, de un azul acero y su casco negro bajo el brazo y una bolsa de viaje sobre el hombro, caminando en el hangar. Se iba a ir al Consorcio de Hapes para visitar a su madre, la Reina Madre Tenel Ka Djo. Algo captó su atención, un hombre alto estaba sentado en una caja observando como unos droides de carga bajaban unos paquetes.

Ella lo reconoció, el alférez Zach Duty. Si bien es cierto, ella ya lo había visto antes: hace un año cuando iba a partir a Naboo, se cruzó con él cuando subía a un destructor de la Alianza Galáctica, ahora es el hombre de confianza del Jefe de Estado. Y lo conoció cuando los dos coincidieron en una misión diplomática en Bothawui, sólo hace tres meses. Se acercó donde estaba el muchacho, que tenia el brazo bajo un cabestrillo.  
— Hola, _Wampa_— dijo Allana. Wampa es el apodo que los amigos de Zach Duty se referían a él. El aludido se giró, observando a Allana de pie con su casco negro bajo el brazo, alzó las cejas.  
— Hola, Allana ¿Saldrás de práctica?  
— No, visitaré a mi madre y me quedaré ahí por unos días— dijo Allana— ¿Te sientes mejor?  
— No es nada, sólo un golpe con un fierro. Creo que el cabestrillo era innecesario— dijo Zach Duty, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto, ella alzó una ceja y él exhaló un suspiro, — Casi me desgarro la piel.  
— Bien, si estás harto de usar el cabestrillo, puedes buscar a la Maestra Tekli. Es una Jedi con poderes curativos, dile que vienes de parte mía.  
— Lo tendré en cuenta— dijo Zach Duty con una sonrisa.  
— Adiós, _Wampa_— dijo Allana dándose la vuelta.  
— Adiós— dijo Zach Duty viéndola irse, sintiendo como su corazón dejaba de latir tan rápido, sabia tan poco de ella, que quería conocerla aún más. Cuando la vio por primera vez, se sintió flechado al ver esos ojos grises y la cabellera roja como el fuego, cayendo sobre sus hombros, en aquel entonces, ella tenía una mirada triste pero valiente. No sabía que aquel momento ella había sufrido una pérdida irreparable, ese dato se había enterado meses después cuando la volvió a verla en aquel misión diplomática en Bothawui con el Jefe de Estado Jagged Fel. Mantuvo su distancia en aquellos días pero se preguntaba cuando seria el momento de soltar sus sentimientos hacia ella. Le gustaba que se refiera a él con su apodo Wampa.

Allana ya estaba cerca de su nave cuando escuchó un pitido de reconocimiento, se giró y se encontró con su droide astro mecánico, R2-Y5.  
— Hola, Arti ¿Estás listo?— preguntó Allana mientras pasaba su mano sobre la parte superior concava del droide, el astro mecánico emitió un pitido de afirmación y emoción. Unas pinzas de bronce sujetaron al droide y lo elevaron hacia adentro del Ala-X, apareciendo su cabeza en la parte de atrás del Ala.  
Allana se sujetó en la escalerilla y de un saltó se sentó en el Ala-X, se coloca su casco, bajando un visor crema sobre sus ojos y la cabina de la nave se cerró.  
— Vayamos a Consorcio de Hapes, Arti— dijo Allana presionando algunos botones mientras la nave ascendía, el droide emitió unos pitidos— Claro que te cuidarán allí— dijo sonriendo mientras el Ala-X salía al espacio exterior.

.  
.

El Ala-X se posó suavemente sobre el hangar, Allana se quitó el casco y se bajó de su Ala, muy cerca caminaba la Reina Madre Tenel Ka, acompañada por su séquito. La joven Jedi se giró para ver a su droide astro mecánico descender al suelo y se retiraba con un pitido.  
— Adiós, Artie; nos vemos pronto— dijo Allana y luego con el casco bajo el brazo avanzó hacia Tenel Ka— Hola, mamá— exclamó Allana abrazando a la Reina Madre.  
— Me alegro de verte, hija.— dijo Tenel Ka.

Las dos caminaron por el hangar seguidas por el séquito de la Reina Madre de Hapes. Cruzaron por un umbral caminando por los pasillos de mármol, hasta llegar a un deslizador alargado y negro, donde un chofer las llevó al palacio real.  
Las mujeres descendieron y caminaron por la sala, Tenel Ka se giró para observar a su hija, casi de su misma altura.  
— Allana, tenemos una visita que llegó ayer. Es la embajadora del Principado de Uku que ha venido en representación de su gobierno para hablar…bueno ya sabes de que se trata.  
— Si, mamá.  
— Tú harás lo mismo cuando estés en mi lugar.  
— Después de mucho, mucho tiempo— dijo Allana colocando su brazo sobre la espalda de su madre mientras le sonreía. Una sombra de una sonrisa pasó por los labios de Tenel Ka, abrió la puerta donde estaba una mujer sentada en un sillón, se puso de pie. Ella tenía cabello negro pero una piel tan blanca como la tiza, ojos penetrantes y de contextura delgada y vestía un largo vestido rojo con negro que ocultaban sus pies, su chal tenía el escudo de armas del Principado de Uku. La mujer avanzó con gracilidad hacia las recién llegadas.  
— Embajadora, ella es mi hija: la Princesa Allana Djo, también Dama Jedi— dijo Tenel Ka mientras Allana extendía sus manos hacia la embajadora— Allana, ella es la embajadora Wammy Vje.

Wammy Vje esbozó una sonrisa mostrando sus dientes perlados mientras apretaba suavemente la mano de Allana. Allana sintió algo raro, no podía explicarlo; ella tenia una especie de aura.  
— Tiene usted una hija hermosa, Reina Madre Tenel Ka— dijo Wammy Vje dirigiéndose a Tenel Ka, ella sólo asintió.  
— Gracias por sus palabras, Embajadora Wammy Vje.  
— Me gustaría tener una charla con su encantadora hija, si no es molestia por supuesto.  
— Por supuesto— dijo Tenel Ka luego su mirada se posó sobre Allana.  
— No tengo ningún problema, Embajadora.

Wammy Vje sonrió mientras caminaba con Allana hacia los jardines exteriores, Allana se relajó. Estaba en casa, su "otra casa", no estaba segura de que hablar con la mujer; no tenía idea de política y nada parecido pero sentía que ella no era una mujer normal.


	5. Conspiración

Allana, con los brazos en la espalda caminaba junto con Wammy Vje por el jardín del palacio, el sol hapano ya estaba en lo alto del cielo. Ellas se cubijaron bajo un toldo de tela delgada donde se filtraba los rayos del sol, Wammy Vje se giró para observar a Allana.  
— ¿Asi que también eres una Jedi?  
— Si, soy una Dama Jedi.— dijo Allana volteando para ver mejor a Wammy Vje, que sonreia, la joven se dio cuenta que su brazo derecho estaba cubierto por una tela negra, como un guante que iba desde el hombro hasta los dedos, mientras el otro bazo estaba desnudo, ella se dio cuenta.  
— Perdí mi brazo en un accidente.  
— Lo siento mucho. No quise ser indiscreta.  
— No te preocupes, joven Jedi.— dijo Wammy Vje volviendo su vista a los jardines ornamentados, Allana se dio cuenta que ella tenia una energía especial.  
— ¿Eres de Dathomir?— preguntó la Jedi pero Wammy se volteó para observarla sin perder la sonrisa.  
— Exactamente, soy de Dathomir. Nací ahí pero cuando era joven conocí a una gran amiga que venia de otro sistema, nos hicimos amigas y ella me invitó a vivir en su planeta lo cual acepté con gusto.  
— ¿Al Principado de Uku?  
— Exacto. Ella es de Uku y ahí me nombró su embajadora.  
— Disculpa la pregunta ¿Eres sensible a la Fuerza?— preguntó Allana, Wammy Vje ensanchó aún más su sonrisa, como si hubiera esperado que le preguntase eso.  
— En Dathomir aprendí muchas técnicas de la Fuerza. Fui estudiosa de la Fuerza y lo soy ahora, yo sé ocultar mi poder ante otro sensibles.  
— ¿Mi madre no lo sabe?  
— No. A ella le oculté mi presencia, ya como sabes; ella es una Jedi también.  
— Si, fue una Jedi. Dejó la Orden para ocuparse del gobierno del Consorcio.  
— Dime, joven Jedi ¿Quisieras aprender más de la Fuerza? ¿Los dos lados de la Fuerza?  
— ¿Aprender del Lado Oscuro?— preguntó Allana sin perder la compostura.  
— Para entender los caminos de la Fuerza, hay que abrir la mente para ambas cosas. No hay que ser cerrados de mente, el Lado Oscuro tiene elementos curiosos que a los Jedi no les gustan y los consideran…malos.  
— Yo estoy bien.

Allana volvió la vista a los jardines, preguntándose como salir de aquello sin ser irrespetuosa, la idea de dejarla abandonada en los jardines le parecía tentadora pero Wammy Vje volvió su vista a los jardines.  
— Mientras aprendía los caminos de la Fuerza, en mi Dathomir natal conocí a un joven apuesto; era Jedi por supuesto. Me contó que estaba en unos de sus viajes por la galaxia, aprendiendo de la Fuerza Viva, se interesó por mis artes y habilidades, quedó muy impresionado por mi habilidad con la Fuerza y compartimos nuestros conocimientos hasta que un día se despidió de mi para seguir con su viaje.

Allana escuchó todo, tenia un presentimiento de quién podría ser ese Jedi, se giró para observar a Wammy Vje, aún con la mirada en las flores.  
— ¿Sabes quién fue ese Jedi?  
— Oh, claro que si. Lo recuerdo muy bien, se llamaba Jacen Solo.— dijo Wammy Vje, confirmando las sospechas de Allana. Ella no le dijo que era su padre pero ahora la curiosidad de saber que técnicas y habilidades aprendió la empezó a inundar.  
—Quisiera saber las técnicas que supo él. Tengo curiosidad.

Wammy Vje volvió su mirada a la joven Jedi, sonriéndole.  
— Por supuesto. Yo te avisaré, tengo que volver al Principado de Uku, después te mandaré un mensaje para reunirnos en Dathomir donde te enseñaré lo que aprendí junto con el Jedi Solo.  
— La estaré esperando— dijo Allana, volviendo su vista a los jardines, con una leve emoción y nervios.

La embajadora se fue en cuestión de horas, Allana estaba en su habitación, con los brazos apoyadas en la parte de atrás de su cabeza, echada en su cama con dosel, pensando lo que estaba haciendo. Su tía Jaina, en su lugar, la habría detenido ahí mismo y mandado al Templo Jedi, pero ella quería saber lo que le pasó por la mente de su padre, quería saber el "porque" y tenía una oportunidad para saberlo. Su madre entró a la habitación.  
— Hija mía, tu comida esta servida— y Allana se enderezó, colocando sus pies en el suelo, ella al ver el semblante serio de su hija le habló— ¿Te sucede algo, Allana?  
— Sólo estoy cansada, mamá. Ha sido un viaje largo— no era mentira, en verdad estaba cansada, Tenel Ka apoyó su mano en el hombro de ella mientras avanzaban por los pasillos.  
— Puedes contar conmigo lo que sea, hija. No sólo soy tu madre, también soy tu amiga.  
— Lo sé, mamá

Las dos avanzaron en silencio por los pasillos, descendieron por las escaleras rumbo al comedor cuando Allana rompió el silencio.  
— Vi el fantasma de la Fuerza de mi papá— dijo Allana, Tenel Ka no mostró emoción alguna, abrió la puerta y se giró hacia su hija.  
— ¿Viste a Jacen?  
— Si, me dijo que aún te ama.— dijo Allana pero Tenel Ka esbozó una sonrisa de ironía.— ¿No lo extrañas, verdad?  
— No. Dejé de amarlo después de lo que hizo, no puedo perdonarlo. Y Allana, no quiero hablar más de ese tema.  
— Perdón, mamá.— dijo Allana sentándose al mismo tiempo que Tenel Ka. Ella miró a su hija con atención.  
— ¿Cómo están tus abuelos?  
— Están bien, ahora viven conmigo desde que les conseguí un pequeño apartamento. Se han mudado a Coruscant.  
— Que bien.— dijo Tenel Ka mientras entraba un sirviente, entregando unos platillos de entrada. Allana cogió los cubiertos y empezó a comer, mientras Tenel Ka hacia lo mismo.— ¿Cómo estás?

Allana alzó la vista, sabia que a lo que se referia su madre, ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se fue para siempre, lo pensó.  
— Ahora estoy mejor. Ya no le lloro todas las noches, estoy empezando a superarlo. Extraño a Deckel.  
Deckel Dutter fue un amigo y pareja sentimental de Allana, se conocieron en la academia de pilotos cuando ella apenas contaba con quince años y la amistad se tornó en una relación sentimental tres años después, coincidiendo con la guerra contra los karganos. Una nave kargana se estrelló en la nave que manejaba Deckel, matándolo en el acto, sumiendo en la tristeza de Allana. Tenel Ka miraba a su hija, entre amor y comprensión, decidió no tocar más el tema.  
— Lo recuerdo con los momentos agradables que pasé con él pero yo he decidido seguir adelante. No lo voy a olvidar, sólo recordarlo.  
— Eso es un buen paso, hija mía.

.

**En algún lugar de Dathomir  
**Wammy Vje, con la capucha cubriendo su rostro caminaba por un templo abandonado por la civilización pero no estaba sola, al entrar a una habitación, había gente; encapuchadas como ella. Ellos se giraron para verla pero luego volvieron a lo suyo.  
Wammy Vje avanzó entre las personas hasta llegar a una habitación, trancó la puerta y presionó un botón donde en segundos apareció una figura holográfica de una mujer encapuchada donde se le veía la parte inferior de su rostro.  
— ¿Has hecho lo que te ordené, Dama Vje?  
— Si, Maestra. Me encontré con la Jedi Solo y logré su interés en mis enseñanzas del poder del Lado Oscuro. Cree que ignoro que ella es la hija de Darth Caedus.  
— Eso es perfecto, Dama Vje. Sabemos que tarde o temprano, ella ocupará el Trono del Equilibrio y debe ocuparla siendo una Sith.— dijo Darth Satana, esbozando una sonrisa.  
— Ella sería una gran aliada, hija de Darth Caedus y descendiente de Darth Vader. Si se convierte al Lado Oscuro, habremos obtenido una gran ventaja en nuestra guerra— dijo Wammy Vje, hincada de rodillas ante su Maestra.  
— Ocúpate de su formación al camino de los Sith, Dama Vje. Y esta vez, no me decepciones…no quiero que se escape como lo hizo aquel anzantiliano, donde una traidora Sith te cortó el brazo— dijo Darth Satana, con una voz endurecida sin sonreír y tras decir esto, desapareció de la imagen holográfica. Wammy Vje se levantó, totalmente dolida del comentario de la mujer oscura.

.

**Coruscant, Palacio Imperial  
**Jag estaba muy estresado, después del atentando en un lugar comercial de Coruscant, que gracias a la intervención oportuna de dos Jedi que se encontraban en la zona, no supuso mayores victimas pero el numero de heridos crecía mucho y ahora acaba de recibir noticias de dos atentados: uno en Corellia y otro en Bothawui; todos adjudicados por los karganos rebeldes. Jag exhaló un suspiro de cansancio, acaba de despachar otro crucero de la Alianza Galáctica al espacio para interceptar naves sospechosas, no podía creer que nuevamente tuvieran problemas con los karganos. Se puso de pie y se acercó a la ventana, donde observó una hilera de humo negro, ya se imaginaba que podria haber sucedido cuando entró un hombre de la misma edad de Jag.  
— Jefe Fel, tenemos problemas en el Monumento a los Heroes de la Rebelión, otro atentado ha dejado casi en ruinas al monolito.— dijo el hombre, recuperando el aliento despues de decir esas palabras.  
— ¿Sabes? Es hora de sacar los "juguetes", ya perdí la paciencia. He tratado de contactarlos pero nada.  
— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿No habían firmado la rendición?  
— El que firmó la rendición está muerto. Nuestros espías nos han informado que tras la muerte del rey Julavat, hubo un golpe de estado en Kargan por lo cual nos está atacando.— dijo Jag, mirando con pesar la escena en su ventana.

.

Ya era más de medianoche, Jagged Fel aún no había vuelto de su oficina del Palacio Imperial, por lo cual Jaina estaba despierta. Vestida con un pantalón holgado celeste y una camiseta blanca sin mangas, se hallaba sentada en la cocina, leyendo algunos ficheros y planos de una construcción. Ella tenía que partir a Anzant en unos días para observar el nuevo enclave Jedi en ese planeta junto con el Maestro Kyp Durron; el droide de protocolo C3-HO le dejó una taza humeante de caf a la Maestra Jedi.  
— Gracias, C3— dijo Jaina mientras daba un pequeño sorbo a su taza de caf y alzó la mirada al droide— Puedes retirarte, ya no necesito más cosas. Gracias.  
— Iré a desconectarme, cualquier cosa, no dude en contactarme— dijo el droide con su tono robótico y se fue de la cocina. Jaina volvió su vista al cuaderno de datos donde apuntó algunas cosas. Tyler, el hijo de Jaina y gemelo de Han, entró a la cocina y dio un respingo al ver a su madre, Jaina giró para verle, levantando las cejas.  
— ¿Qué haces despierto, Ty?  
— Sólo tengo sed, mamá— dijo Tyler, pasando una mano sobre su corta cabellera castaña oscura, vestido con un pijama naranja.  
— Coge un vaso y no bebas mucho, cariño— dijo Jaina volviendo su vista a los papeles que leía.  
— ¿Por qué no vas a dormir, mamá?— dijo Ty cogiendo un vaso y lo llenó de agua hasta la mitad, Jaina no levantó la mirada.  
— Estoy ocupada.  
— Te ves cansada, mamá— dijo Ty, bebiendo su bebida mientras Jaina levantaba su mirada, mirando con ternura a su hijo, el menor con dos minutos de diferencia.  
— Estoy esperando a tu padre, Ty. Pero tienes razón, estoy cansada, vayamos a dormir.— dijo Jaina poniéndose de pie mientras daba un ultimo sorbo a su taza de caf. Tyler dejó su vaso en la mesa, Jaina lo acompañó a su habitación pero no lo abrió, bajó su mirada al de su hijo, que ya superaba su cintura.  
— ¿Han está despierto?— preguntó Jaina pero Tyler evadió la mirada. Jaina no volvió a preguntar, ella podía sentirlo detrás de esa puerta, abrió sorprendiendo al gemelo mayor, dando un respingo. Él reparaba un generador de hologramas, Tyler entró a la habitación, alzando los hombros.  
— Yo no he dicho nada, mamá lo adivinó— dijo Tyler en voz baja para ser oído por su hermano, Jaina con la mano en la puerta, miró a sus hijos.  
— Chicos, es tarde…y Han, lo puedes terminar mañana. Los quiero— dijo Jaina cerrando la puerta y caminó a su dormitorio, no tan lejos de sus hijos. Ellos aún seguían despiertos, los podía sentir pero prefirió ignorar. Se metió en su cama y volvió a fijarse en el crono que estaba en su mesa de noche, ya era la una de la madrugada y Jag aún no regresaba ¿Tan ocupado estaba esta noche que le hacia perder la noción del tiempo? Jaina suspiró y sacó un libro de ficción donde empezó a leer, iluminada por su lámpara de su mesa de noche. Después de varios minutos, cerró el libro y apagó la lámpara y se aprestaba a acostarse cuando sintió una presencia desagradable, metió su mano debajo de la almohada y sacó su sable de luz, esperaba que fuera algo de su imaginación pero igual se acercó a la puerta y lo movió lentamente. Lo que vio le erizó la piel, había dos sombras, cerca de la habitación de sus hijos, afirmó firmemente su sable de luz y se acercó lentamente y encendió su arma Jedi, las dos sombras eran dos personas encapuchadas, uno de ellos se giró y encendió su sable de luz, revelando un destello rojo.

— ¡Ocúpate de ellos, yo me encargo de la Jedi!— dijo el sujeto encapuchado, Jaina giró su sable chocando con él del desconocido, y Jaina sintió sus pulmones cerrarse, no podía respirar y el sujeto la empujó contra la pared y el otro sujeto usó los rayos de la Fuerza, electrocutándola y el desconocido atacante la sujetó con la Fuerza y la lanzó contra la puerta de su dormitorio, cayendo al suelo casi sin conocimiento.  
— Te dije que me iba a encargar de ella, Tirenne— dijo el desconocido.  
— Ibas a tener problemas, Fark. Esa es una Maestra Jedi

Los dos entraron a la habitación de los gemelos mientras Jaina yacía en el suelo, gimiendo y moviéndose con pesadez mientras sentía la sangre correr por su frente.


	6. La Espada del Jedi

Una vez que Jaina dejó la habitación de los gemelos, Tyler se echó a la cama pero Han aún se quedó en su mesa de trabajo. No le gustaba guardar para el día siguiente sus reparaciones, le encantaba reparar cosas: desde un simple radio transmisor hasta un droide astro mecánico, lo que más anhelaba era ver el interior de un caza y darle un buen mantenimiento, ya varias veces presenció eso cuando su madre lo llevaba al taller. Le encantaba compartir esos momentos con su madre, los dos compartían las aficiones de las naves y las reparaciones, a diferencia de Tyler. Los gemelos de nueve años, a pesar de ser idénticos físicamente, se diferenciaban por esos detalles: Han llevaba el cabello un poco mas largo, casi a la altura de su cuello y amaba las naves mientras Tyler llevaba el cabello corto pero le gustaba más pasar tiempo con su padre y le llamaba la atención el trabajo de su padre. Tyler soñaba con ser un día Jefe de Estado, como lo es Jag. Los dos estaban de vacaciones por cinco días, después regresarían para continuar con su adiestramiento Jedi en Ossus.

Han respiró resignado al no poder conectar un chip con un generador, y resignado lo dejó para consultarle eso con su madre e iba a acostarse cuando sintió una presencia…no, dos presencias detrás de la puerta. Era algo malo, dos personas malas estaba detrás de la puerta, Tyler se enderezó, también lo sintió.  
— ¿Qué es eso?— preguntó Tyler con el ceño fruncido. Han no contestó pero no se acercó a la puerta, se preguntaba si su madre también lo sentía y la puerta se abrió revelando dos figuras encapuchadas.  
— Hola, pequeños— dijo Tirenne, un Sith asesino, mirando con desprecio a los jóvenes Jedi y encendió su sable de luz.  
— Vendrá mamá y te pateará el trasero oscuro— dijo Tyler, levantándose y colocándose a la par de su hermano. El Sith se rió con fuerza.  
— ¡Menudo vocabulario, niño! Supongo que tu madre no te enseñó hablar así ¿eh?

Fark encendió su sable de luz rojo y desapareció detrás de la puerta, los gemelos podían sentir a su madre luchando, defendiéndolos pero Tirenne extendió una mano y luego el sonido de unos relámpagos y de algo que chocaba con fuerza.  
—Te dije que me iba a encargar de ella, Tirenne— dijo Fark.  
— Ibas a tener problemas, Fark. Esa es una Maestra Jedi.

Los gemelos se miraron entre si, pero no tenían miedo, Tyler retrocedió un poco mientras los Sith asesinos entraban a la habitación, mirando con burla a los jóvenes Jedi.  
— ¿Qué hacemos, Han?— preguntó Tyler, Han lo miró y extendió una mano y se concentró— ¿Qué haces?  
— Trato de atraer el sable de mamá— dijo Han y efectivamente, un sable de luz cruzó por la habitación, sorprendiendo a los dos intrusos, Tyler abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al igual que Han. El joven no dudó en encender, sintiendo nervios correr por sus manos. Los dos Sith se miraron entre si, y se rieron fuerte.  
— ¿Crees que puedas hacerme daño, pequeño Jedi?— se burló Tirenne, bajándose la capucha, revelando un rostro marcado de tatuajes— Por lo que veo, ustedes son demasiados valiosos para matarlos. Te cortaré el brazo y los llevaremos, después de matar a tu madre por supuesto.  
— Mamá te partiría en dos ¡es la mejor Jedi de la galaxia!— dijo Han blandiendo el sable de Jaina, la luz púrpura iluminaba su rostro con el ceño fruncido; el Sith rió y bajó el sable con fuerza, chocando los dos, Han empujó hacia atrás, Tirenne retrocedió y bloqueó el sable de Han que iba a su pierna y lo empujó con la Fuerza pero el joven logró contenerlo y Han nuevamente agitó el sable de luz pero Fark usó los rayos de la Fuerza, Han gritó de dolor cayendo de rodillas.  
— ¡Han!— gritó Tyler acercándose a su hermano, Han levantó la mirada mirando con rabia a Tirenne, ligeramente irritado. Y el sable de luz de Jaina se elevó y se fue hacia las espaldas de los dos Sith, ellos se giraron y vieron a Jaina en el umbral, mirando con irritación.  
— Dejen a mis niños…en paz— dijo Jaina, Tyler levantó a su hermano, Han miró a su madre con los ojos llorosos del dolor, a Jaina le dolió ver eso y miró con desprecio a los Sith.— Resolvamos esto en la sala.  
— Como quieras, Jedi— dijo Fark con burla— Luego nos llevaremos a tus pequeños para convertirlos en Sith.  
— Sobre mi cadáver, por supuesto. Déjenme un momento a solas con mis niños y váyanse a la sala— dijo Jaina, con su sable de luz en mano sin dejar de mirar a los dos Sith, ellos le hicieron caso, dejando a los jóvenes solos, Jaina se acercó a ellos.  
— ¿Estás bien, Han?— preguntó Jaina mientras Han asentía.— Vayan a mi cuarto, avisen a papá de la situación y…quédense ahí— dijo Jaina remarcando la frase final.— Mamá se encargará de estos hombres malos.— Jaina se puso de pie y se fue al umbral de la puerta.  
— Que la Fuerza te acompañe, mami— dijo Han y Jaina le sonrió y desapareció.— Vayamos a avisar a papá.

Los gemelos se pusieron de pie y corrieron a la habitación de sus padres, vieron un radio transmisor, lo cual Tyler llegó de un saltó a la cama.  
— Papá, mamá está en problemas. Hay dos tipos malos con sables atacando, ven rápido— dijo Tyler.  
— ¿Vamos a ver la pelea?— dijo Han.  
— Mamá dijo que nos quedáramos aquí.  
— Yo iré a verla— dijo Han corriendo hacia la salida, Tyler no quiso quedarse solo y lo siguió.

Jaina llegó a la sala donde los dos Sith estaban de pie, mirándola con la capucha bajada. No había sillones ni mesa de adornos, la sala estaba despejada y la Maestra Jedi encendió su sable de luz.  
— ¿A que han venido?  
— A asesinarlos por un encargo, a todos. Pero decidí cambiar de parecer al ver el potencial de los pequeños; nos llevaremos al matarlos; a ti y a tu marido.  
— Yo no tengo problemas que quieran matarme. No me molesta que varios pirados quieran asesinarme…pero que ustedes vengan aquí e intenten hacer daño a mis hijos; eso no los voy a perdonar— dijo Jaina mientras colocaba su sable de forma horizontal, mientras extendía dos dedos, Fark se adelantó.  
— Yo la mataré, Tirenne— dijo el Sith, Jaina esperó pacientemente que el Sith se lánzase contra ella, bloqueando el golpe de forma lateral, los gemelos se escabulleron, escondiéndose detrás de la mesa del comedor, observando la pelea de su madre contra los dos Sith. Ambos estaban asombrados por la rapidez y eficacia de Jaina.

Jaina se giró rápidamente bloqueando los golpes de sable de luz, provocando chispazos y zumbidos de los sables al estrellarse.

Fark extendió la mano usando los rayos de la Fuerza, Jaina lo contuvo con su sable de luz y lo empujó con la Fuerza, estrellándose contra la pared, Tirenne; furioso, se lanzó contra ella, Jaina brincó de espaldas, cayendo a la espalda de Tirenne.  
El Sith se giró y los sables chocaron entre si, los dos se miraban a los ojos; los ojos amarillentos del Sith miraban con odio a la Jedi pero Jaina lo miraba con desprecio y deslizó rápidamente el sable, cortándole las manos al Sith, chillando de dolor, la Maestra Jedi lo lanzó contra la pared. Fark se levantó y saltó, provocando que su sable marcase una línea de quemadura en el techo y bajó con rabia, chocando ambos sables, Jaina giró su muñeca y le cortó el brazo. Fark cayó de rodillas pero no gritó, miraba con desprecio a la Jedi, Jaina retrocedió un paso, colocando su sable a la altura de su rostro.  
— Te doy una opción; vete de aquí antes que me arrepienta— dijo Jaina con voz glacial, los gemelos miraban expectantes. El Sith, con su otro brazo convocó su sable de luz y lo encendió, abalanzándose contra Jaina pero ella, esquivó; hundiendo su sable de luz, que sobresalía en la espalda del Sith. Fark abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y cayó al suelo de un golpe sordo.

Tirenne miraba con miedo la escena, Jaina se acercó lentamente al Sith, que se hallaba sentado en el suelo, sin manos. La puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando Jag con un grupo de guardias de la Alianza Galáctica, un animal pequeño reposaba en el hombro de Jag, Jaina se giró y apagó su sable de luz.  
— ¡Papá!— gritaron los gemelos, provocando que Jaina diese un respingo, se sintió un poco mal que ellos viesen como mataba a un Sith.  
— Jaina…chicos— dijo Jag acercándose a su esposa, mientras los pequeños lo abrazaban— ¿Están bien?  
— Estamos bien, papá— dijo Han— Hubieras visto como mamá "limpió el piso" con ellos.— emocionado Han miraba a sus padres, Jaina se sintió mal que su hijo haya visto la escena.  
— Han, Ty…les dije que se quedaran en la habitación. Vayan a su cuarto, en un rato hablaré con ustedes— dijo Jaina mientras miraba al Sith que se ponía de pie, mirando desafiante a los presentes, los guardias lo apuntaban con sus rifles láser.  
— Aún puedo estrangularlos— dijo Tirenne mientras los gemelos le daban la espalda, Jag sonrió.  
— Inténtalo— dijo Jag, Tirenne no podía usar la Fuerza, era como si de repente, fuese una persona común, esta vez el temor volvió a inundar el rostro del Sith— ¿Ves este pequeño animal que está en mi hombro? Es un ysalamiri

A Jaina no le gustaban esos animales, los guardias de la Alianza sujetaron con fuerza al Sith, mientras otros cargaban al Sith muerto. Jag le dio el pequeño animal de forma de un lagarto a un guardia para poder manejar sin problemas al Sith aprehendido.  
— ¿Cómo es que han entrado dos Sith aquí?— preguntó Jag mientras los guardias abandonaban el lugar, los dos empezaron a dirigirse a la habitación de los gemelos.  
— No lo sé, Jag. Alguien los contrató para asesinarnos, eso al menos me dijo el Sith.  
— ¿Crees que sean de Kesh?  
— Tal vez.

Los dos llegaron a la habitación, los gemelos estaban sentados en la cama, dejaron de hablar al ver a sus padres en el umbral, Jaina se acercó a ellos y se sentó en el medio.  
— Mamá ¿esos eran Sith?— preguntó Tyler, Jaina asintió.  
— Chicos, no me ha gustado que hayan tenido que ver eso.  
— No somos niños, mamá— dijo Tyler— Hemos aprendido mucho de lo que hemos visto.  
— Yo también quiero luchar así, mamá.  
— Chicos…un Jedi nunca ataca ni desea aprender más para agredir a otros. Un Jedi es el defensor, protege y defiende; nunca para atacar. Yo me he defendido, los he defendido de dos agresores; no me he divertido ni nada parecido ¿entendido?  
— Si, mamá— dijeron los gemelos, algo cabizbajos, Jaina pasó sus manos sobre las cabezas de sus hijos, revolviendo sus cabellos.  
— Mamá…el pelo— dijo Han, aplastándose la cabellera, Jaina sonrió y se levantó hacia donde estaba Jag.  
— Los llevaré donde Ben. Quiero que se queden ahí mientras amanece, luego los llevaré a Ossus, claro antes pasaré por el Templo Jedi.  
— Me parece bien— dijo Jag, luego besó a su esposa.

.

Ben dormía boca arriba en su cama, a su lado descansaba Vestara, boca abajo y con la cabellera castaña ocultando su rostro. Se giró y sintió un tirón de la sabana, era Vestara que jalaba sin darse cuenta la sabana más de la cuenta.

Ben se despertó, algó lo despertó y reconoció la presencia de su prima al otro lado de la puerta de la entrada, se preguntó que necesitaba, sintió a Vestara suspirar en sueños, se levantó y cogió una camiseta negra y un pantalón largo lo cual se visitó. Caminó, casi soñoliento por los oscuros pasillos del mini apartamento que compartía con Vestara, recientemente curada de su sordera gracias a Cilghal.  
Abrió la puerta y se encontró con Jaina, con un traje negro acompañada por sus dos hijos, Ben se frotó los ojos.  
— Jaina…ya casi es la tres de la mañana. ¿No es muy temprano para las visitas?  
— Ben ¿puedes cuidarlos sólo hasta que amanezca?— dijo Jaina y Ben enfocó sus ojos a su prima, Vestara se apareció al lado del Jedi, soñolienta.  
— ¿Qué pasa?— dijo Vestara, Jaina abrió los ojos de la sorpresa pero no podía perder más tiempo.  
— Han entrado dos Sith a mi apartamento, han atacado a mis niños y los he derrotado. Por cuestiones de seguridad, no sé si habrá más de ellos rondando, te lo pido ¿Puedes cuidarlos, por favor?  
— Claro, tengo un cuarto pequeño.  
— Yo los acompañaré y alistaré la habitación— dijo Vestara.  
— Gracias, Vestara— dijo Jaina y los gemelos la abrazaron— Pórtense bien con el tío Ben. Nos vemos en la mañana.  
— Buenas noches, mamá— dijeron al unísono, luego siguieron a Vestara. Luego Jaina enfocó su mirada al de Ben.  
— Habrá reunión del Consejo, quiero hablar de esto— dijo Jaina.  
— Lo sé, Jaina. Ahí estaré.


	7. En el abismo

Los Maestros Corran Horn, Kyp Durron, Kyle Katarn y las Maestras Octa Ramis, Saba Sebatyne y Cilghal se hallaban en sus asientos de la sala del Consejo Jedi, a excepción del matrimonio Solusar, que se hallaban en Ossus. El Gran Maestro Luke Skywalker entró a la sala, acompañado de Jaina y Ben, Luke se sentó en el asiento del medio, a su lado se sentó su hijo, donde se solía sentar Mara Jade, sólo Jaina quedó en pie.  
— Maestros— dijo Jaina bajándose la capucha de su tunica, mientras observaba a los Maestros Jedi sentados, Ben era el único que no era maestro aún.— Ayer en la madrugada, mis hijos y yo fuimos atacados por dos Sith que se consideraban "asesinos". Felizmente a mis hijos no les pasó nada grave pero los atacaron y yo los tuve que defender, uno murió al resistirse y el otro quedó encarcelado en el Correccional Armand Ysard.

Luke pasó una mano sobre su barbilla, Ben juntaba las yemas de sus dedos, Kyp Durron se movió de su asiento.  
— ¿Y tú estás bien?— dijo Kyp Durron  
— Estoy bien, pero bastante irritada por esto. No me gustó que mis hijos estuviesen en peligro.  
— ¿Crees que sean los Sith de Kesh?— dijo Kyle Katarn, Ben lo miró, Katarn se ubicaba a dos asientos del lado izquierdo de Ben.  
— No hay Sith en Kesh— dijo Ben.  
— ¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?—preguntó Katarn, mirando con el ceño fruncido a Ben.  
— Se lo he preguntado y ella me dijo que no hay nada.  
— ¿Y confías en ella?  
— Le confío mi vida— dijo Ben.  
— Vestara Khai esta limpia, tiene de Sith como yo de humana— dijo Saba Sebatyne, la barabel miró a Katarn, que se sentaba a su lado— Yo estoy entrenando a la chica y es bastante aplicada. Ya tiene poco que aprender y si ella dice que no son Sith de Kesh…es que no lo son.  
— ¿Y como aparecieron dos Sith bajo la puerta de mi casa?— dijo Jaina mirando a su tío, Kyle Katarn dio un suspiro de resignación.  
— No estoy tan seguro— dijo Luke— Habrá que investigar esto.  
— Yo iré a investigar, mi familia estuvo en peligro.  
— Pero Maestra Solo, te comprometiste con el embajador de Anzant para ver el nuevo enclave Jedi junto con Durron.  
— No tengo problemas en ir solo— dijo Kyp Durron, ocasionando que Jaina le dirigiera una mirada de gratitud.  
— A los anzantilianos no les gustan que les cambien de programación, lo siento Maestra Solo, no puedo hacer eso— dijo Luke, Jaina se decepcionó.  
— Yo iré a investigar. Al fin al cabo, ellos también son familia mía— dijo Ben, Jaina lo miró agradecida— Son mis sobrinos, investigaré sobre el misterio del ataque.  
— Entonces así queda. Ben, anda con un compañero Jedi y que La Fuerza te acompañe— dijo el Gran Maestro Luke Skywalker.

.

Allana ya se encontraba en Dathomir, caminaba por el hangar cuando se encontró con Wammy Vje, vestida de negro. La mujer se acercó a la Jedi con una sonrisa.  
— Bienvenida, Jedi Djo.  
— Estoy lista para escuchar lo que tienes que decir— dijo Allana, la mujer sonrió aún mas y le hizo señas para que le siguiera. Tomaron un deslizador y llegaron a un templo alto y cubierto de vegetación, Allana sintió un frío intenso a pesar que tenia su traje de piloto muy cubierto. Las dos descendieron e ingresaron al Templo, Allana vio varias figuras encapuchadas, no podía verles el rostro pero ellos la miraban, hasta llegar a una habitación, las dos ingresaron.  
— ¿Estuvo aquí, el Jedi Jacen Solo?— preguntó Allana, Wammy Vje la miró sin sonreír esta vez.  
— No, aquí no. Este lugar se creó después que él partiese.— dijo Wammy Vje— Ahora siente la energía que rodea el lugar. La Fuerza lleva a habilidades extraordinarias, quiero que las sientas y las uses.

Allana asintió por cortesía y las dos reanudaron el camino, Wammy abrió la puerta que había en esa habitación con poca iluminación, revelando una figura en el suelo y otro en pie. El encapuchado bajó la prenda, revelando un rostro arrugado y lleno de cicatrices.  
— Él es Balan— dijo Wammy Vje— Nuestro guardia y verdugo. El que está en el suelo, es un anzantiliano portador de la Fuerza.—llana bajó la vista y vio al anzantiliano en el suelo, con pinta de haber sido torturado.— Aunque ellos, lo llaman "balavantam".

Wammy Vje esbozó una sonrisa de malicia y extendió una mano y le lanzó rayos de la Fuerza, el anzantiliano chilló de dolor. Allana no hizo nada pero sintió el dolor del alienígena., le hubiera gustado ayudarlo pero no podía hacerlo.  
— No sientas lástima por él. No vale nada, tan inútil como los karganos.  
— Los karganos siempre han sido inútiles, los odio— dijo Allana y Wammy Vje sonrió.  
— No es malo odiar, jovencita. El odio aumenta tu poder, te hace más fuerte, la Fuerza se alimenta de ese poder, claro que los Jedi dicen que no debes hacer eso.  
— Eso es cierto. El odio lleva al Lado Oscuro.  
— Lo dicen porque tienen miedo de ese poder, el que mejor controle su odio interior, se volverá imparable.  
— ¿Qué debo hacer, Wammy Vje?— preguntó Allana cruzandose de brazos, no le gustaba el lugar desde luego. Wammy Vje sonrió con malicia y le entregó su sable de luz.  
— Mátalo y no tengas piedad— dijo Wammy Vje mirando a la joven Jedi. Allana estaba dubitativa, no quería hacerlo— Imagina que es un maldito kargano. Un kargano que mató a todo lo que amas.— Al decir eso, se le vino la mente las imágenes de Deckel y de Zaala, su mejor amiga muerta a manos de un kargano. Encendió el sable de luz, lo cual el cuarto se iluminó de rojo, miraba al anzantiliano con pena. La luz roja, coloreaba los ojos blancos del alienígena, así que se imaginó que era un kargano y bajó el sable de luz con pesar, decapitándolo. Wammy rió.  
—Nada mal, Allana. Poco a poco, serás una guerrera formidable.  
"_Las guerras no hacen grandioso a uno"_ recordó Allana la frase que le dijo su tío abuelo Luke lo que le había dicho un viejo maestro de la Antigua República, exiliado en Dagobah.

.

Ben se subió a un yate estelar de la Alianza Galáctica, acompañado de un Caballero Jedi zabrak, de piel marrón y cabello largo amarrado en una cola de color negro, con pequeños cuernos en la frente.  
— Buen día, Caballero Skywalker— dijo el Jedi zabrak sentándose al lado de Ben, en el sitio del copiloto.  
— Lo mismo digo, Caballero Keler— dijo Ben encendiendo la nave y empezó a moverla por el hangar— El Gran Maestro y el Jefe de Estado han hablado y le ha entregado unos informes de unos espias bothan.  
— ¿Alguna pista?  
— Dicen que en Tigrot tienen un puesto avanzado. Iremos a ese sistema como primer paso.  
— ¿Dónde queda ese lugar?— preguntó el caballero Keler con voz ronca, ya la nave se encontraba en el espacio exterior.  
— Cerca de Kargan, de ahí porque es tan sospechoso.

.

Allana se despertó en su habitación en Dathomir, se sentía muy mal y supo que era un error al venir. Wammy Vje entró a la habitación, Allana se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia ella, Wammy la miró con una sonrisa.  
— Hoy se elijen aprendices, tú junto con otros aspirantes lucharan para ser escogidos, yo tengo dos: tú y otro aspirante.  
— ¿Tengo que luchar con ese?— preguntó Allana.  
— ¿Recuerdas lo que te hable? La Fuerza Viva está en ti, sólo debes sacarlo.

Allana se encontraba en un patio, donde varios aspirantes estaban formados, entró un encapuchado, él mismo escogió los aspirantes formando parejas.  
— Soy Lord Abyss y miren a sus contrincantes que les he dado; deben luchar entre si y los maestros escogerán al ganador; el duelo es a muerte— dijo Lord Abyss. Allana sintió un escalofrío, ella sólo quería averiguar que le había pasado a su padre y ahora estaba a punto de ser reclutada a las filas de los Sith sin querer. Tenia que hacerlo para poder escaparse.

Las peleas han empezado, los dos primeros aspirantes se reunieron en la espaciosa arena, los maestros se sentaron en sillas de piedras, en lo más alto del pequeño coliseo. Varios minutos después, un twileko ganó después de desmembrar sin piedad a su rival hasta matarlo, se colocó al pie del gran trono de piedra donde se encontraba el Lord Abyss, un encapuchado se levantó y bajó las escaleras, el twileko lo siguió. Así fue varias presentaciones, hasta que llegó el turno de Allana.

La joven Jedi se colocó en la arena, mirando al rival que tenia por delante, un muchacho de su edad, con una línea amarilla en su nariz y cabello encrespado largo. El chico encendió su sable de luz rojo, Allana sacó el sable que le dio Wammy Vje y lo encendió.

El muchacho le sonrió de forma burlona y atacó de forma frontal, Allana lo bloqueo y dio una voltereta a la espalda de él y sacó su shoto o sable de luz corta donde empezó a atacarlo de forma sorpresiva. Él la empujó con la Fuerza pero Allana se contuvo y aguardó a que le atacase, el chico levantó su sable y saltó. Allana lo bloquea con el sable de luz rojo en el aire, rápidamente con el shoto hunde en el vientre del chico, él la miró con sorpresa y odio pero ella lo miró con pena, casi como si desease disculparse.]  
Retiró su shoto y se lo guardó, apagó su sable de luz y caminó hacia al estrado, Wammy Vje se levantó de su asiento y se acercó a Allana con una sonrisa.  
— Has estado muy bien, una pelea corta pero intensa. Se ve que tienes buenas cualidades..  
Allana asintió desganada.  
— ¿No me van a decir nada que he usado un shoto?  
— Siempre hay que usar la sorpresa. Tenias un arma escondida y lo has usado, eso es vital en el combate, joven…aprendiz— dijo Wammy Vje con una sonrisa, a Allana no le hizo gracia pero igual le siguió hasta la habitación casi oscuras de ella.

Allana ingresó pero no se sentó, se giró hacia Wammy Vje, la luz de la luna iluminaba su blanco rostro, sin perder la sonrisa.  
— Ahora es cuando hablamos de tu poder. Sentí la Fuerza fluir en ti en el combate, no has usado el odio como arma pero deberias hacerlo.  
— No le veo necesario— dijo Allana entregándole el sable de luz rojo.  
— Quédate con ella—dijo Wammy Vje— Ahora es cuando te doy tu primera tarea, joven.  
— ¿Cuál es?  
— Hacer un sacrificio.  
— ¿Sacrificio?  
— Para unirte a nuestras filas debes hacer un sacrificio. Tú, debes eliminar a tu antigua maestra o alguien a quien estimes— dijo Wammy Vje— El dolor te hace más fuerte y cuando lo hagas, me llamarás y yo acudiré a ti. Y a partir de ese momento, te daré un nombre y me llamarás…Maestra.— terminó de decir Wammy Vje y con una sonrisa, abandonó a Allana en la habitación.

Allana no podía creer lo que oyó, pero ella de ninguna manera iba a unirse, no quería tener que matar a su propia tía. "A quien estimes", había personas a quien estimaba: su madre, su mejor amigo Shaula, su tío Jag, sus primos e incluso sus abuelos incluyendo a su tío abuelo Luke y Ben.  
Se echó a la cama, abrumada y cubriéndose la cara, no iba hacerlo desde luego y eso le pasaba por ser curiosa, estaba siendo seducida al Lado Oscuro y se sorprendía de haberlo resistido hasta ahora.  
_¿Qué estas haciendo, Allana?_ Escuchó una voz tan familiar para ella, se retiró las manos de su cara pero no contestó a su padre después de unos minutos.  
— Curioseando— dijo Allana, derrotada.  
"_Vete de ahí"_ dijo otra vez la voz de Jacen en la Fuerza, Allana se volvió a cubrir la cara y le contestó.  
— ¿Tu hiciste un sacrificio, papá? ¿Mataste a la madre de Ben, no es así?— dijo Allana pero no recibió una contestación, Allana sonrió de forma irónica— Seré Lady Caedus ¿Te parece?  
— Eso no es broma— dijo una voz y Allana se enderezó, esa voz vino de una sombra de la Fuerza, un hombre en un resplandor celeste miraba de perfil a la ventana. No era su padre, era un hombre alto; cabello castaño rubio largo.  
— ¿Quién eres?— preguntó Allana, entrecerrando los ojos.  
— Te daré pistas: Fui un Caballero Jedi de la Antigua República, combatí en las guerras clones con mi amigo, maestro y casi como mi hermano.  
— ¿Qué te pasó?  
— Traicioné a todos, incluyendo a mi maestro, a la Orden Jedi uniéndome al Lado Oscuro, para salvar a la mujer que amaba en aquel entonces.

Allana entrecerró los ojos y los abrió, en algo le sonaba, Luke le habló de su padre, de que fue una vez Darth Vader.  
— ¿Eres el padre del Gran Maestro Luke?  
— Si, soy Anakin Skywalker— dijo la sombra y volteó para verla, donde la otra mitad de su cara estaba desfigurada, Allana se horrorizó— Esa son las cicatrices. Luché contra mi maestro y el fuego del volcán de Mustafar me dejó desfigurado. Me convertí en máquina que hombre y fue con el amor de mi hijo que volví a la luz.— dijo Anakin, Allana observó con atención a su bisabuelo.  
— No fue mi intención unirme al Lado Oscuro, sólo quería curiosear.  
— No es bueno que curiosees, Allana. El Lado Oscuro es un camino de no retorno; yo regresé después de morir al igual que tu padre. Destruye tus ideales y las relaciones con tus seres queridos, yo perdí a mi amigo y a la mujer que amaba.— dijo Anakin paseándose por la habitación— Escapa mientras puedas

Allana vio como la sombra de Anakin Skywalker desaparecía tras la pared de piedra, ella se quedó viendo la pared y se levantó. Cogió su tunica y salió de la habitación.


	8. Derrota

Ben y el Caballero Keler llegaron a las afueras del planeta Tigrot, un lugar totalmente selvático con mucha vida silvestre. Descendieron y entre las espesuras del bosque divisaron una fortaleza, veían a lo lejos las entradas y salidas de vehículos y guardias karganos.  
— Yo trataré de colarme en un deslizador de carga— susurró el Caballero Keler, Ben asintió.  
— Iré por la parte de atrás. Que la Fuerza te acompañe— susurró Ben mientras se movía por el lado izquierdo y el Caballero Keler por la derecha.

Ben se movía por la espesa selva, usando la ocultación de la Fuerza para evitar encontrarse con cualquier animal salvaje.  
Rodeó el complejo, llegando a la parte trasera del edificio, vio un letrero amarillo pegado a una verja, puso su mano sin tocar la verja, donde sintió calor en su palma. Dobló las rodillas e impulsado por la Fuerza, dio una gran voltereta sobre la verja, cayendo de pie con las rodillas flexionadas al otro lado, agachado caminó rápidamente hacia unas cajas enormes de madera, vio como unos karganos miraban la verja, luego volvieron a lo suyo, pensando que habrá sido algún animal pequeño.

Ben, corrió hacia al otro lado de la caja y mirando a los karganos en la entrada de la parte trasera del edificio, levantó una piedra con la Fuerza y lo lanzó hacia la puerta, los karganos se giraron y entraron. Ben se levantó y con la Fuerza aumentó su velocidad hasta quedarse pegado a la puerta. Un kargano salió y Ben lo agarró del cuello y tapándole la boca, lo noqueó. Lo arrastró y lo colocó apoyado en una caja, como si estuviera tomando una siesta y el Jedi entró al complejo, usando la ocultación de la Fuerza caminó entre los karganos sin que se percatasen del Jedi.  
Ben se trepó por la pared y se sujetó en las vigas metálicas y de un salto llegó al segundo rellano, caminó lentamente hasta llegar a un pasadizo, se agachó y observó sorprendido al ver cinco grandes naves destructoras, recibiendo mantenimiento y un buen grupo de karganos que iban de aquí y allá.  
Se aprestaba a continuar con su camino cuando vio a una figura encapuchada acompañando a un kargano con pinta de militar, la encapuchada asentía mientras el kargano hablaba, a Ben le hubiera gustado saber lo que hablaban y la encapuchada se detuvo a secas y Ben ocultó lentamente su presencia en la Fuerza, la encapuchada miraba hacia el otro lado.  
El Jedi Skywalker sintió que ella era sensible a la Fuerza, no podía encontrarlo puesto que estaba oculto pero sintió una punzada de alerta, su compañero no conocía la técnica de ocultarse, así que la misión estaba en peligro. Buscó a su compañero por medio de la telepatía.  
— ¡_Vayamos a la nave! Suficiente por hoy— _dijo Ben, no tan seguro si lo escuchó, la encapuchada empezó a moverse, Ben se escabulló tal como lo hizo al principio.

Ben se encontró con Keler cerca del bosque, él lo miraba extrañado.  
— ¿Qué pasa, Skywalker?  
— Sentí que alguien podria descubrirnos ¿Has descubierto algo?— dijo Ben mientras los dos caminaban entre la espesa selva.  
— Hay dos grupos de contingentes. Un pequeño ejército de karganos se está formando aquí.  
— He visto naves destructoras y como crean armas.— dijo Ben mientras podían ver a lo lejos la nave, pero su camino fue interrumpido por una sombra que cayó en la entrada de la nave. La figura encapuchada que vio Ben se hacia acto de presencia, ambos podían ver la parte inferior del rostro de la mujer encapuchada, sonriendo con malicia.  
— Que Jedi tan curiosos— dijo la encapuchada tranquilamente, mientras metía su mano debajo de su tunica.  
— ¿Qué tramas, aquí?— dijo Keler, sacando su sable de luz al igual que Ben, ambos encendieron sus armas.  
— Soy Darth Satana, yo sólo apoyo la causa kargana— dijo la mujer, sacando su arma sin encenderlo aún, colocando por encima de su cabeza, Keler se adelantó colocando su sable a lo alto, el arma de la Sith era un latigo laser lo cual agitó hacia el Jedi Keler, esquivando por los pelos del ataque, Ben intentó empujarla por la Fuerza pero es lanzado de espaldas al arbol.

Keler se levanta y Satana agita su látigo láser, enrollándose en el sable de Keler. La Sith usa los rayos de la Fuerza contra el Jedi, gritando de dolor mientras Ben logra empujarla con la Fuerza, Satana da un brinco hacia atrás y da una gran explosión de rayos de la Fuerza, Ben y Keler se cubren pero no lo suficiente.

Ben se levanta y recibe el latigazo en su mejilla derecha, sintiéndolo arder y Darth Satana enciende otro sable de luz y ataca a Keler, el sable del zabrak choca con la arma del Sith, Ben va en pos de ella pero ella lo estrangula y lo lanza contra los arbustos, Ben jadea tratando de recuperar el aliento y ve como Satana enrolla con su látigo la pierna de Keler, el olor de carne quemada inunda las fosas nasales de Ben. El Jedi convoca su sable con la Fuerza pero llega tarde, ve como Satana hunde su sable en el pecho del Jedi y lo lanza contra Ben, tumbándolo de espaldas.  
Ben se levanta con pesar y ve el látigo de ella dirigirse contra su cara, esquiva pero siente el roce del látigo contra su brazo, provocándole una quemadura y ella vuelve a usar los rayos de la Fuerza, el Jedi se cubre con su sable de luz, controlando el poder de la Sith.  
— Odio los látigos— pensó Ben— ¿Látigo? ¿En serio? Sé más original, mujer. Yo conocí a una loca que usaba un látigo— dijo Ben, permitiendo que el estrés hablase por él. La mujer rió fuerte y blandió el látigo y Ben enroscó con su sable y jaló hacia él, viendo divertido como la Sith caía hacia delante, Ben corrió y la levantó con la Fuerza lanzándola contra los arbustos. Con su sable encendido, y colocando a su costado derecho se acercó lentamente y vio como la Sith se levantaba, con la capucha descubierta.

Ben abrió los ojos de la sorpresa, Darth Satana se enfureció y empujó a Ben contra un árbol, inmovilizándolo. Ben forcejó con la Fuerza mientras Satana se acercaba.  
— Vaya…que lío, te metiste…— dijo Ben  
— Tú estás en un lío— dijo Darth Satana mirándolo con rabia e interrumpiéndolo, blandió el látigo hacia el vientre del Jedi, Ben cerró los ojos con dolor mientras caía boca abajo al suelo y Satana no espero más: empezó a darle latigazos en la espalda de Ben, el Jedi seguía inmovilizado.

Ben extendió los dedos mientras apretaba los dientes para no gritar del dolor, sentía su piel abrirse y el olor de carne quemada le llegaban a su nariz. El sable voló a la mano de Ben y lo encendió, lo movió entre los dedos pero Satana dio un gran salto, el Jedi se levantó pero no vio a Satana, se giró y sintió un dolor en el gemelo izquierdo, bajó la vista hacia su pierna, donde ve la punta del sable de luz sobresaliendo, Darth Satana estaba a la espalda del Jedi, Ben lanzó un grito de dolor y cae nuevamente al piso, la Sith usó los rayos de la Fuerza, lanzándolo a unos pocos metros, Ben se arrastró por el gras sin rendirse, no iba a rendirse y sintió el sable de luz de la Sith atravesar su hombro derecho, el Jedi cerró los ojos y se mordió la lengua para no gritar.  
— Estás muy callado, Jedi.— dijo Satana y con la Fuerza lo volteó boca arriba— Has visto lo que no deberías haber visto, Jedi.  
— Mátame si tienes las agallas— musitó el Jedi, jadeando. Satana sonrió.  
— No lo haré, Jedi. Tú mandarás el mensaje y sólo la mitad del mensaje— dijo Darth Satana y le propinó un puntapié a la cara de Ben, rompiéndole la nariz. Ben cayó inconsciente, la Sith colocó su mano sobre la frente del Jedi, borrándole sólo el recuerdo de haber visto su rostro, no podía arriesgarse a que la descubran y perder todo su plan.  
Darth Satana se colocó de pie, miraba a Ben con desdén y se subió la capucha, colocó el sable de Ben en el pecho del Jedi y se fue.

.

Vestara Khai se masajeaba la frente, esa mañana se despertó con dolores de cabeza y luego sintió un presentimiento de fatalidad pero lo tomó como parte del dolor de cabeza que sentía. Ya estaba acostumbrada a los dolores, así que no lo tomó mucha importancia, caminaba entre los pasillos del Templo Jedi. Cada Jedi que se cruzaba con ella, le dirigían una mirada de desconfianza, Vestara se sintió muy sola; extrañaba a Ben; se preguntaba cuando iba a regresar de su misión. Tenía entrenamiento con su Maestra Saba Sebatyne y se acercaba al lugar cuando Tahiri Veila apareció.  
— Vestara Khai— dijo Tahiri acercándose a la mujer, ella se acercó a la Jedi rubia, descalza y con un traje de piloto negro.— Quien iba decir, que la Sith que formé una alianza hace un año, iba a ser una compañera Jedi.— dijo Tahiri, extendiendo una mano y Vestara se la estrechó.  
— Me caes bien, Veila. ¿Sabes cuando regresa, Ben?  
— Llámame Tahiri. Eso no lo sé— dijo Tahiri— Ben es un buen hombre, siempre dando segunda oportunidades a la gente. Él me ayudó mucho hace bastante tiempo.— Vestara sonrió y sintió mareos que no le dio importancia.— Tienes suerte de tenerlo.  
— Sólo él y tú confían en mí. Me va a llevar tiempo que los Jedi de aquí me miren como una Jedi redimida.  
— Eso es cierto. Paciencia, yo también pasé por eso— dijo Tahiri y sonrió— Felicidades para ti y Ben.

Y Tahiri se fue por el otro lado, dejando confundida a Vestara, avanzó hacia el salón donde se encontraba Saba Sebatyne, de espaldas. Vestara avanzó por la espaciosa sala e hizo una leve inclinación.  
— He llegado, Maestra Sebatyne— dijo Vestara, Saba Sebatyne se dio la vuelta, entornó sus ojos sobre Vestara, observándola con atención.  
— Tu entrenamiento está llegando a su fin. Aprendes rápido y eres muy habilidosa con el sable de luz.  
— También fui entrenada por otros dos Jedi: Luke y Ben Skywalker— dijo Vestara— ¿Cuándo seré Dama Jedi, Maestra Sebatyne?  
— En poco tiempo, Aprendiz Khai— dijo la barabel, acercándose mucho a la mujer, bajó la vista y volvió a enfocar la mirada hacia Vestara— ¿Ben lo sabe?

Vestara se confundió. Se llevó su mano a su vientre y entendió todo lo que sentía en ese momento, eso explicaba muchas cosas, sus ojos se abrieron de la sorpresa y colocó ambas manos en su vientre y bajó la vista; dentro de ella crecía una vida.  
— No lo sabe, Maestra Sebatyne. Se fue antes de decirle…que estoy embarazada— dijo Vestara con un brillo en los ojos y muy feliz. La barabel la miró con detenimiento, sin mostrar emoción alguna, sólo asintió.— Cuando llegue, será el primero en saberlo.  
— Bien. Cuando terminemos con el entrenamiento, irás donde la Maestra Cilghal.— dijo Saba Sebatyne y Vestara asintió contenta.

.

Allana llegó a Coruscant. Le había mentido a Wammy Vje que ejecutaría el sacrificio, asesinando a su propia maestra, le había mentido para poder escaparse pero eso no seria la última vez que la vería. Quería hablar con su tía y maestra Jaina Solo; descendió de su nave y corrió por el hangar hasta encontrarse con su amigo, Shaula Draco.  
— ¡Allana! Al fin vuelves, ya te echaba de menos— dijo Shaula Draco y al ver el gesto de aprensión de la joven Jedi, arrugó el ceño— ¿Te pasa algo?  
— Quiero hablar con mi tía— dijo Allana y tiró del brazo de su amigo y se lo llevó a un lugar apartado— Conocí a una mujer en Hapes. Me habló del Lado Oscuro y como conoció a mi padre, le seguí la corriente…  
— ¿Te tentó unirte al Lado Oscuro?— dijo Shaula entrecerrando los ojos, Allana asintió.  
— ¿Y no…  
—¡No! Me escapé de ahí, Shaula. Me dijo que tenia que hacer un sacrificio, me mandó matar a mi tía y quiero hablar con ella. Claro que no lo voy hacer, soy una Jedi.  
— Exacto, eres una Jedi y se supone que no deberías haber curioseado— dijo Shaula sin reproche.— Te acompaño.  
— Luego debemos detenerla a la mujer Sith.  
— Desde luego.

Los dos avanzaron por el hangar y después de un tiempo largo, llegaron al Templo Jedi, caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar al Salón donde se solían reunir los Maestros Jedi. Shaula y Allana se quedaron en el umbral, los tres maestros presentes se giraron para verles.  
— ¿Buscan algo?— dijo el Maestro Corran Horn, los Maestros Kyle Katarn y Luke Skywalker los miraban con curiosidad.  
— Busco a la Maestra Solo— dijo Allana, algo cohibida.  
— La Maestra Jaina Solo está en Anzant en una misión de diplomacia.— dijo amablemente Luke Skywalker— ¿Deseas dejarle algún mensaje?  
— No importa, Gran Maestro— dijo Allana, decidiendo no contarle sobre los Sith en Dathomir. Quería arreglarlo por ella misma, retando a Wammy Vje. Los dos se retiraron con una leve inclinación.  
— No le has dicho, sobre la Sith— dijo Shaula después de salir del Templo e iban en dirección al hangar.  
— Voy a arreglarlo yo— dijo Allana y volteó su mirada a su amigo que la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados— Esta bien, iremos nosotros dos. Le enviaré un mensaje a la mujer Sith citándola en un planeta.  
— ¿En cazas?  
— Un amigo tiene una nave rápida. Le diré si puede llevarnos— dijo Allana— ¿Estás listo?  
—Nunca estuve más listo— dijo Shaula.


	9. Felucia

Allana le comunicó a Wammy Vje que terminó de ejecutar su plan y le dijo que se encontraría en Felucia. Ella junto con su amigo Shaula llegaron a la nave donde los esperaba Zach Duty, totalmente recuperado de su brazo, él no sabia de la misión que iban ellos.  
Después de horas de viaje, llegaron al planeta, los tres descendieron al suelo agreste y los enormes hongos antigravitorios poblaban el planeta.  
— Los espero en la nave— dijo Zach Duty.  
— Regresaremos en un largo rato— dijo Shaula. El alférez se metió a la nave mientras los Jedi empezaron a caminar.— Me cae bien este hombre— dijo Shaula sonriendo.

Unas nubes grises se juntaron en el cielo feluciano, y el sonido de un trueno rompió el silencio, empezando a llover con intensidad. Ellos subieron por un terraplén, mojándose y ensuciándose de barro sus botas marrones.  
Después de varios minutos, Allana y Shaula llegaron a una explanada, donde cerca del abismo, estaba Wammy Vje de espaldas. Ella se giró y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.  
— ¿Te has traído a un amigo, joven?— dijo con desdén— Acércate para dar tu nombre y desde luego, matarás a tu amigo Jedi.  
— No he matado a mi maestra. Soy una Jedi, tal como lo son en mi familia y llevo ese honor con orgullo. Has fallado.  
— Hemos venido a detenerte.— dijo Shaula sacando su sable de luz, mientras la lluvia empapaba su uniforme crema de Jedi.  
— Sabia que eras demasiado débil para aceptar tu destino. Tu padre, Darth Caedus y tu bisabuelo, Darth Vader, estarán decepcionados.  
— Soy hija de Jacen Solo y la bisnieta de Anakin Skywalker. Mi destino no es unirme a ustedes— dijo Allana sacando su sable de luz y lo encendió.  
— Entonces, así será…Jedi— dijo Wammy Vje encendiendo su sable de luz rojo, lo cual chisporreteaba por la intensa lluvia y se lanzó en el medio de los dos Jedi, Shaula y Allana bloqueaban los embates agresivos de la mujer, provocando chispazos y sonidos de choques.

Wammy Vje empujó a Shaula, haciéndolo resbalar en el barro y atacó frontalmente a Allana, el chico se levanta y su sable se estrella contra la del Sith, Wammy Vje usa los rayos de la Fuerza, haciendo que Shaula y Allana cayesen al suelo, arrastrándose a unos metros. Shaula se levanta y reprime un embate por su costado izquierdo de Wammy Vje, Allana sacó su shoto y Wammy Vje no necesitó extender la mano para ahorcar a la hapana, Shaula empujó con la Fuerza a Wammy pero no soltó a Allana.

Wammy Vje se reía mientras veía a Allana forcejear, golpeando con la Fuerza, Shaula manda un golpe con la Fuerza, Wammy trastabilla y lanza a Allana a su derecha donde está el abismo y se lanza en pos del Jedi.  
Allana salió volando y se agarró por los filos del abismo pero debido al barro provocado por la intensa lluvia, se resbaló. No perdió la calma y usando la Fuerza se sujetó en una rama, golpeándose en la pierna. Apretó los labios para aguantar el dolor mientras se apoyaba contra la superficie de la gruesa rama. Enfocó su mirada hacia arriba y sujetándose en las pequeñas rocas de la pared del abismo, saltó y se sujetó en el borde donde empezó a arrastrarse y vio a su mejor amigo en problemas.  
Wammy Vje tenia acorralado a Shaula, no dejaba descanso al joven Jedi. Shaula retrocedía hasta que los sables chocaron produciendo un destello y Wammy giró la muñeca, cortando el brazo desde la altura del codo a Shaula. El Jedi gritó del dolor y cayó de rodillas, agarrándose el muñón quemado. Allana vio como la Sith levantaba su sable en el aire, dispuesta a matarlo, la joven Jedi saltó y atrajo su sable en el aire, cayendo justo a tiempo al costado de su amigo, cuando el sable de la Sith bajaba con velocidad, chocando las dos armas, Shaula cayó de costado, jadeante y con los ojos cerrados.  
— ¿No estabas muerta?  
— Siento decepcionarte— dijo Allana y atrajo su shoto, reanudando la batalla. Wammy Vje retrocedió, bloqueando las dos armas de Allana. Usó las rayos de la Fuerza y Allana contuvo con su sable de luz y rodó por el embarrado suelo de tierra.

Wammy Vje, enfureció y volvió a usar los rayos y Allana intentó usar un truco, extendió la palma de su mano y contuvo los rayos, concentradas en su mano, la Jedi se sorprendió al igual que Wammy Vje y los devolvió a su agresora.

Wammy Vje recibió los rayos, cayendo de rodillas, alzó la mirada y miró con odio a Allana, ella caminó con cautela, su shoto lo agarraba del mango con la luz mirando al suelo y con el sable mirando al frente.  
Wammy Vje saltó y bajó el sable rojo con violencia, Allana contuvo el ataque con su sable de luz a la altura de su frente mientras su brazo derecho iba rápidamente hacia el vientre de la Sith, hundiéndola y sacándola rápidamente, Wammy Vje abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y Allana giró el sable entre sus dedos y lo hundió en el medio del pecho de Wammy Vje.

El cuerpo de la mujer Sith cayó al suelo, salpicando de barro por todos lados. Allana no se quedó viendo, apagó sus sables de luz produciendo un centelleo esmeralda, fue en pos de su amigo.  
— ¿Shaula? ¿Me oyes, amigo?— musitó Allana, el Jedi afirmó con voz queda. Allana, usando la Fuerza, ayudó a su amigo a levantarse, el Jedi colocó su brazo por encima del hombro de Allana mientras ella, con su brazo derecho se sujetaba en la cintura de Shaula mientras con su brazo izquierdo, le sujetaba el brazo, muy juntos.— Pesas mucho, amigo. Deberías de parar de comer chips— bromeó Allana, con la intención de subir el ánimo de Shaula, él sonrió.

Allana, con la Fuerza, le colocó el sable de luz de su amigo en su cinto al igual que sus armas y empezó a andar, bajo la lluvia torrencial. Bajaron con cuidado por el terraplén siendo el descenso muy dificultoso, luego de caminar entre el barro y el charco de la lluvia, llegaron a la nave, Zach Duty salió vestido con una casaca impermeable, mirando con sorpresa a los recién llegados: dos sucios con barro y mojados y el otro sin brazo.  
— ¿¡Que ha pasado!?— dijo Zach mientras abría la rampa, Zach ayudó a Allana a subir a la nave a Shaula y dentro del transporte, lo colocaron suavemente en el piso. El traje Jedi de Allana goteaba hacia el piso mientras sus pisadas formaban barro. Apoyó a su amigo con la espalda en la pared.  
— Extrañaré mi brazo, Allana. Lo tenia desde que nací— bromeó Shaula, Allana sonrió con pesar.  
— Bromas sobre tu accidente. No has perdido el humor, amigo— dijo Allana. Zach Duty puso en marcha la nave y al salir al espacio, lo puso en piloto automático y se acercó a los dos amigos.  
— Tengo mantas y ropas limpias— dijo Zach.  
— Pásame una manta— dijo Allana y Zach se levantó, se fue a una repisa donde sacó toallas y mantas. Ella ayudó a quitarse el traje superior de Shaula y lo cubrió con una camiseta limpia y junto con Zach Duty lo echaron a una pequeña cama. Luego Allana se secó el cabello con la toalla— Gracias, Wampa— dijo Allana, Zach sonrió y se fue a manejar la nave, Allana se arrodilló y empezó a acariciar el cabello de Shaula, él cerró los ojos. Zach Duty se sentó y se giró, viendo a Allana junto con el Jedi y luego ella se sentó y empezó a meditar.

.

Ben se arrastraba por el gras, ayudado por su brazo sano. Le dolía el cuerpo, le dolía las heridas causadas por el ataque de la mujer Sith, cerró los ojos y apretó los dientes.  
— _Tú puedes hacerlo, cariño  
_Hacia mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa voz, él la conocía y extrañaba esa voz.  
— Mamá…— musitó Ben, extendiendo una mano para abrir la puerta de la nave.  
— _Puedes hacerlo, cariño_

La puerta se abrió, Ben se arrastró hacia la rampa; se sujetó contra la barandilla y se sentó, extendiendo las piernas. Sentía como si alguien lo ayudase, sentía a alguien a su lado.  
— Mamá…te he echado de menos— dijo Ben y atrajo su sable de luz y lo guardó en su cinto.  
— _No hay tiempo para hablar, Ben  
_— Lo sé, mamá— dijo Ben, en voz baja, vio el cuerpo de Keler, inmóvil y sin vida.  
— _Yo te ayudaré a moverlo._  
Ben extendió su mano sana y arrastró por el suelo a Keler, sentía a su madre a su lado, como si ella también lo ayudase. El cuerpo de Keler quedó en la entrada y Ben cayó al suelo, casi sin energías. Hizo un esfuerzo dándose la vuelta con la cara al suelo, cerró la puerta y volvió a arrastrase hasta colgarse en el sillón del piloto, presionó un botón, abriéndose una puertecilla, apareciendo un droide navegante.  
— ¿Qué le puedo ayudar, señor?— dijo el androide, de cabeza cuadrada y dos faros como ojos, muy brillantes, aquel droide le llegaba a la cintura de Ben, si él estuviese parado. Ben, cayó nuevamente al suelo.  
— Maneja la nave, hojalata y llévame a Coruscant— dijo Ben con los ojos cerrados y nuevamente pensó en su madre. Se arrastró nuevamente y con esfuerzo se apoyó en la pared, sintiendo su espalda arder al tener contacto con el frío metal de la nave, vio un hoyo negro en su pierna y sentía escozor en sus heridas. Cerró los ojos y los abrió, giró su rostro a su derecha donde vio la figura de fantasmagórica de Mara Jade, sentada en su costado.  
— _Lo haz, hecho bien, cariño.—_ dijo Mara Jade, Ben sonrió, el droide navegante puso la nave ya en el espacio, rumbo a Coruscant.  
— Te amo, mamá— musitó Ben, mirando a Mara Jade, ella sonrió— ¿Le puedes dar una paliza a esa Sith?  
— _Si tuviera los medios, le rompería las piernas a esa mujer. Nadie toca a mi niño_— dijo Mara Jade, ocasionando que Ben se ria pero se llevó una mano a su lado izquierdo, sintiendo una punzada de dolor.— _Yo también te quiero, mi Ben. Ahora, cierra los ojos…y trata de calmar tus dolores, estoy tan orgullosa de ti y me alegra que ocupes mi lugar en el Consejo, al lado de tu padre.  
_— A me hubiera gustado estar los tres en el Consejo— dijo mentalmente Ben, entrando en trance curativo Jedi, al menos para calmar sus dolores.  
— _Yo también, cariño.—_ exclamó Mara Jade y Ben la sintió irse. Ben se entristeció un poco y se concentró en lo suyo.

.

La nave de Zach Duty aterrizó en el hangar, él ayudó a descender de la nave al herido Shaula junto con Allana y los acompaño hasta el Servicio Medico del lugar. Shaula Draco ingresó a un tanque de bacta, los dos veían al Jedi, suspendido en el liquido verde con un respirador en la boca, flotando. Zach Duty se giró para observar a Allana, ya con un traje seco.  
— ¿Qué ha pasado ahí, cuando te fuiste con tu amigo?— preguntó Duty con los brazos cruzados. Allana estaba muy cerca del tanque, ella se giró para ver al alferez.  
— Fui para enfrentarme a una Sith, él perdió un brazo y ella fue derrotada.— dijo Allana.  
— ¿Se conocen de hace mucho?  
— Él es mi mejor amigo— dijo Allana volviendo su vista hacia el tanque de bacta— Nos conocemos desde que éramos estudiantes de la Academia Jedi.  
— Puedes contar conmigo, Allana— dijo Zach Duty, ella se volteó para verlo y le sonrió. Zach Duty al ver la sonrisa de ella, sintió como si volase por las nubes. Su radio transmisor sonó y él se lo llevó al oído, luego se lo guardó— El Jefe Fel solicita mi presencia. Nos vemos después.  
Él la despidió con un apretón de manos y salió del centro medico, lamentando no haber hablado un poco más con la chica.

Llegó a la oficina de Jagged Fel donde el jefe de estado estaba de espalda mirando a la ventana, se dio la vuelta y se acercó a su escritorio pero no se sentó.  
— ¿Dónde se encontraba, Alférez Duty?— dijo Jag colocándose al frente del joven militar, con las manos en la espalda.  
— Fui a acompañar a la Dama Jedi Allana Solo con su compañero a Felucia, donde ellos resolvieron una cuestión.

Jag arqueó las cejas, Zach Duty estaba calmado mientras miraba con atención al jefe de estado.  
— Voy a mandar cruceros estelares a Kargan para un bombardeo orbital. Serán cuatro cruceros en total, dos atacarán y los otros dos les guardaran las espaldas.  
— ¿Habrá escuadrones, señor Fel?  
— No, alférez Duty. Tú tendrás el control del crucero estelar _Relámpago_, el Almirante Tockson es el encargado de la misión, tu sólo guardarás las espaldas.  
— Entiendo, señor.  
— Irá ahora. Las naves están siendo preparadas, después le pediré su informe cuando haya terminando la misión, ¿Entendido, Duty?  
— Muy claro, señor Fel.  
— ¿Algo, más?— preguntó Jag y Zach Duty se armó de valentia para expresar lo que estaba pensando.  
— ¿Me puede acompañar la Dama Allana Solo?— preguntó Zach, sorprendiéndose así mismo, esperaba que Jag se enfadase o le negase, le sorprendió verle adoptar un gesto de sorpresa.  
— Bueno, si ella está disponible no hay problema— dijo Jag y adoptó un gesto duro y apuntó un dedo en el pecho de Duty— Pero tú te harás responsable de ella. Si, es una Jedi; puede protegerse sola pero te doy a ti la responsabilidad, alférez.  
— Claro, señor— dijo Zach haciendo un gran esfuerzo de no sonreír de oreja a oreja. Dio una leve inclinación y se retiró de la oficina.


	10. En órbita

Luke Skywalker, el Gran Maestro Jedi, miraba el tanque de bacta con aire preocupado; ahí, flotando como una marioneta bajo el líquido azul, se hallaba su hijo Ben.

Ben Skywalker, solamente vestido con un pantalón corto blanco, flotaba con un respirador bajo la boca, tenia los ojos cerrados. Luke estuvo presente cuando la nave de Ben aterrizó, unos guardias entraron al ver que nadie bajaba la nave, y se acercó rápidamente al ver a su hijo siendo llevado por los guardias de la Alianza Galáctica.  
El Jedi se encontraba en trance Jedi, lo cual Luke lo supo y al llevarlo al centro médico, viendo sus heridas, fue lo que más lo dolió.

Era evidente que esas heridas fueron infligidas por un látigo láser, él las tuvo cuando terminó de luchar contra Lumiya ya hace mucho tiempo, terminó con heridas similares a las que tenía Ben. Se preguntaba que había sucedido ahí, en Tigrot, era obvio que no eran karganos que agredieron a su hijo, si no, un Sith.  
Se llevó una mano a la barbilla, masajeando suavemente cuando entró a la sala medica, su sobrina Jaina Solo. Ella se acercó al tanque de bacta donde reposaba su primo, Luke estaba sorprendido al verla.  
— ¿Jaina? ¿No estabas en Anzant?— preguntó Luke acercándose a su sobrina, ella se giró para verlo.  
— Si, tío Luke. Llegué co Kyp, hablé con un par de anzantilianos, me disculpé con ellos de no quedarme más tiempo y me fui. No soy buena para las acciones diplomáticas.  
— A Leia no le gustará oír eso— intentó bromear Luke, Jaina sonrió a su pesar.  
— Mamá sabe que me parezco más a mi papá, ya se resignó hace tiempo— dijo Jaina y su rostro cambio a uno mas serio— ¿Qué le paso a Ben? Cuando llegué aquí, la Dama Tekli me habló de que Ben estaba herido y corrí hasta aquí.  
— No lo sé, Jaina. Él llegó sin conciencia, en trance curativo; no se ha despertado hasta ahora.  
— ¿Habrán sido los Sith del mismo grupo de los que me atacaron?  
— Eso sospecho, Jaina— dijo Luke, Ben aún flotaba en el liquido bacta, sus heridas ya casi estaban cicatrizadas, la puerta de la sala se abrió, entrando Vestara con aire preocupado.  
— La Maestra Cilghal me informó que Ben llegó herido— dijo Vestara después de saludar a Luke y Jaina— ¿Cómo se encuentra?  
— Aún no despierta, Vestara— dijo Luke, luego captó algo en ella al igual que Jaina. Vestara se dio cuenta y asintió.  
— Si, espero un hijo de Ben— dijo Vestara Khai, llevándose una mano en el vientre— Estuve donde Cilghal donde me confirmó; dos semanas— exclamó ella viendo a Ben.  
— Bueno…felicitaciones— dijo Jaina, sorprendida.  
— Lo mismo digo— dijo Luke y dio un abrazo a Vestara, tomándola de sorpresa.— Ben se alegrará, estoy seguro.

Ben se movió en el tanque, provocando que las tres personas dirigiesen su mirada en el tanque, el Jedi se agitó y abrió los ojos mirando entre el vidrio. Después de unos minutos, salió del tanque; recuperado y sintiéndose mejor.  
— Te ves bien, Ben. Capaz de arrancarles las orejas a….— dijo Jaina dándole una palmada a Ben, que se cubría con una bata blanca.  
— Ya las quiero arrancar ya, Jaina— bromeó Ben y se volvió a su padre.— Papá, en Tigrot hay armas y naves, también hay presencia kargana donde trabajaba con una mujer Sith. Ella me atacó y no recuerdo más.  
— ¿Te dijo de los Sith asesinos?— preguntó Jaina, Ben negó con la cabeza.  
— Deberíamos hablar de esto en el Concejo. Me alegra verte bien, hijo.  
— Mamá me ayudó a salir del planeta— musitó Ben.  
— Lo sé, hijo. Ella me lo dijo cuando fui al hangar— dijo Luke— Ella siempre nos protege. Debo reunir a los maestros— dijo Luke y besó en la frente de su hijo y se retiró de la sala. Jaina se acercó a Ben y lo abrazó.  
— Me alegra de verte completo, chico además felicitaciones— dijo Jaina dejando confundido a su primo, le sonrió y se fue. Vestara lo miraba, Ben volvió su vista a su novia y ella se acercó lentamente, le cogió la mano y le puso en su vientre. Ben abrió los ojos de la sorpresa y sonrió.  
— Ves…Eso es increíble.  
— Lo sé, Ben; esperaba decírtelo cuando llegaste; te he echado de menos— dijo Vestara, Ben la abrazó y se besaron.

.

**Consejo Jedi**

Ben estaba de buen humor, la noticia que iba a ser padre suprimió el trago amargo de su misión que casi le cuesta la vida. La sala del concejo estaba casi al completo, ingresó y a su costado entró el Maestro Kam Solusar.  
— ¡Maestro Solusar! Al fin vienes a una reunión, eh—bromeó Ben, Kam Solusar dobló los labios en una sonrisa.  
— Me alegra de verte bien, Caballero Skywalker— dijo Kam, y se sentó en su sillón y Ben lo hizo en el suyo. Los maestros presentes a excepción de Kyp Durron y Tione Solusar, ya se ubicaban en sus lugares, Ben se levantó y se colocó al medio.  
— Fui a Tigrot con el Caballero Keler. Los dos nos separamos y observamos el complejo kargano, donde construían armas y otras cosas militares; yo capté a una Sith. Yo estaba oculto pero mi compañero no sabía la técnica de ocultación y creo que fue por eso que nos descubrió. Atacó a mi compañero y lo mató, a mi me dejó malherido y a duras penas logré escapar.  
— ¿Le vio la cara a la mujer misteriosa?— dijo el Maestro Katarn.  
— Recuerdo haberla bajado la capucha pero no su rostro— dijo Ben.  
— Habrá que investigar y averiguar si ahí hay presencias de los Sith— dijo Saba Sebatyne.  
— Yo iré por supuesto— dijo Jaina— No pudo averiguar si tenian algo que ver con los Sith asesinos que me atacaron. Yo quiero hacerlo.  
— Yo deseo regresar— dijo Ben, ocasionando que Luke lo mirase sorprendido.— Papá, no van a pegar de nuevo.  
— Está bien. Irás con la Maestra Solo y la Dama Veila, sólo quiero que averigüen si hay Sith en ese planeta, si no, se regresan.  
— ¿Se puede sabotear la fábrica de armas?— preguntó Kam Solusar.  
— Si, es mejor hacerlo— dijo Luke.— Que la Fuerza los acompañe.  
Jaina se levantó al igual que los Maestros Jedi y se retiraron del lugar. Sólo Jaina y Ben se fueron por el otro lado, buscando a Tahiri para irse a Tigrot.

.

Ya había pasado horas desde los cruceros de la Alianza Galáctica partieron hacia Kargan, y aquellas naves estaban tan cerca del planeta. Eran cuatro cruceros: _Relámpago_ donde estaba Zach Duty y Allana, _Trueno Rojo_, _Doble Luna_ y _Serena._

Allana miraba en el ventanal, ya había pasado horas desde que se despidió de Shaula; le habían colocado una mano protésica y se había quedado descansando en una camilla, ella aceptó la petición de Zach Duty de acompañarlo en Kargan; donde vería como bombardeaban al planeta; a ella no le gustaba eso pero le la curiosidad de verlo le pudo más. _Relámpago_ y _Doble Luna_ se quedaron atrás, cerca del planeta pero fueron las naves _Trueno Rojo_ y _Serena_ las que se colocaron encima del planeta.  
Las dos naves empezaron a soltar todos los rayos láseres sobre el planeta, Allana miraba sorprendida las luces intensas desde el espacio. Zach Duty se acercó a ella.  
— ¿Tu amigo está bien?  
— Si— dijo ella y se giró para verle, teniendo que alzar la mirada para verlo— ¿Es necesario eso?  
— El Jefe Fel nos ha ordenado hacer esto. Es la única manera de parar las hostilidades, esta es la segunda vez que le bombardeamos después de un año.

Las naves atacantes pararon, _Doble Luna_ se acercó lentamente hacia Kargan, adoptando una posición defensiva.  
— ¿Este es tu nave, Alférez?— preguntó Allana, cruzándose de brazos.  
— En esta misión, si.— dijo mientras le sonreía, ella se ruborizó y volvió su vista al planeta. Vio una nave salir de ella, Allana entrecerró sus ojos analizándola.  
— Wampa…esa es una nave de civiles— dijo Allana, alarmándose ocasionando que Zach entonarse sus ojos hacia ella— Capto miedo…angustia. Son personas inocentes ¿Hay una manera que los ignores?  
— ¿Segura?— dijo Zach Duty y vio a la nave y reconoció el logo de la nave transporte— Aquí, _Relámpago_. Por favor, dejar pasar a la nave del Principado de Uku, son neutrales al conflicto.  
— ¿Seguro?— dijo una voz del transmisor de Zach Duty— A mi no me dicen nada.  
— Déjenla ir…ahora— dijo Zach Duty pero tras decir esto, un rayo mortal de color rojo, atravesó la nave; convirtiéndola en una bola de fuego. Allana retrocedió horrorizada viendo como se desintegraba la nave de personas inocentes.— ¿Quién diablos disparó?  
— Fue _Trueno Rojo_, _Relámpago_— dijo una voz y Zach se molestó.  
— ¡Tockson! ¡Eran inocentes! ¡Que rayos te pasa!  
— ¡A mi no me hables así, alférez. Soy tu superior y me vuelves a dirigirme asi, te bajo del rango. Son infiltrados karganos!

Zach Duty lanzó el transmisor contra la pared frustrado, y volvió su vista hacia Allana, que se hallaba pálida.  
— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó preocupado Zach, ella negó con la cabeza.  
— Eran inocentes, Zach. Los sentí morir a cada uno de ellos, de un golpe.  
— Era una nave de Principado de Uku. Si que tendremos problemas— dijo Zach, pasando una mano sobre el hombro de ella, sintiéndolo cálido.

Un potente rayo láser salió del planeta, atravesando por la mitad al crucero galáctico _Serena,_ Zach y Allana quedaron perplejos.  
— Señor Duty.!Eso salió del planeta!— dijo un analista de la nave, totalmente horrorizado.  
— Pero ¿Qué tipo de arma es esa?— preguntó Zach y la nave se agitó violentamente. El sujetó a la joven Jedi para evitar que se cayese— ¿Qué pasó?  
— El rayo que salió del planeta ha destrozado una parte de las turbinas, señor— dijo el analista.  
— ¡Activen los escudos!— ordenó Zach pero otro ataque hizo que la nave se zarandeara— ¡_Doble Luna_! Retírese y también para _Trueno Rojo_ ¡Retirada!  
— ¡No me des órdenes, alférez!— dijo con desprecio Tockson desde el radio transmisor de Duty, y vio como otro rayo intenso, partió en dos al _Trueno Rojo.  
_— Señor, la nave no podrá resistir mas tiempo en el espacio, debemos aterrizar si no queremos convertirnos en bola de fuego— dijo el analista. Zach Duty giró alarmado pero no tenía tiempo de pensarlo mucho. _Doble Luna_ ya retiraba del lugar y Zach iba a ordenar un aterrizaje en un planeta cercano cuando otro rayo hizo estallar las turbinas, el crucero empezó a bajar en dirección a la nave.  
— No responden los comandos, señor— dijo el analista— nos estrellaremos en Kargan.  
— No si puedo evitarlo— dijo Allana, colocándose a la ventana, veia como poco a poco podia ver las nubes karganas, bajaba con velocidad alarmante y ella cerró los ojos y colocó sus manos en el piso— Será un viaje movido, aterrizaremos en Kargan.

La nave se agitó con violencia, Zach Duty se sujetó en su sillón de mando, la nave en vez de tener la proa hacia abajo, poco a poco se nivelaba pero con dificultad.  
Allana se concentraba mucho, la nave era pesada pero su vida y la de los viajeros peligraban. Zach pudo apreciar el cielo despejado, ya la nave no iba a velocidad intensa pero bastante rapido hasta que tocó con violencia el suelo kargano, arrastrandose unos metros hasta estrellarse contra un edificio, de costado.

Los pasajeros, entre analistas y guardias no podian creer que habia sobrevivido al aterrizaje, Allana abrió los ojos y se sintió cansada.  
— Gracias, Jedi— musitó un analista.  
— Gracias, Allana— dijo Zach Duty y ella asintió, el alférez se levantó y se dirigió a los pasajeros— Hemos aterrizado en un planeta hostil. Con suerte saldremos e iremos al hangar de ellos pero es obvio que no nos recibirán con una alfombra roja. Saquen sus armas y saldremos a defendernos.  
Allana se levantó con dificultad, con un dolor de cabeza que sentía que le iba a estallar, los guardias sacaron sus pistolas láser al igual que los analistas, Zach vio por la ventana y efectivamente, había guardias karganos acercándose.

Bajó la rampa y todos empezaron a disparar. Los guardias karganos caian bajo los disparos de los guardias de la Alianza Galactica pero ellos tambien caian abatidos por los karganos, Allana desviaba los disparos con su espada laser, no podia protegerlos a todos, incluyendo a Zach Duty. El alferez corriendo bajo la lluvia de disparos, se acercó a una moto deslizadora y golpeó en la cara al kargano, cayendo de espaldas, él tomo la moto y buscó a Allana con la mirada.  
— Allana ¡Ahora!— gritó Zach y ella no necesitó oírlo de nuevo, se giró y vio a Zach montado en su moto deslizadora de la guardia kargana, corrió y dio un gran salto, cayendo al costado de la moto donde se montó y rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Zach y él puso en marcha el móvil, atropellando a algunos karganos. Ellos dos fueron los únicos que sobrevivieron al ataque kargano.

Los karganos se subieron a sus deslizadores y empezaron a perseguirles por las calles de tierra de Kargan, los disparos pasaban por los costados de los fugitivos.  
— ¿Sabes disparar?— preguntó Zach concentrado.  
— ¿Le dices eso a la nieta del gran Han Solo? ¡Claro que sé disparar!— dijo Allana y metió su mano en la guantera de Zach y sacó la pistola láser de él y se giró donde empezó a disparar.— ¿Alguna idea, alférez?  
— Iremos al bosque, Dama Jedi— dijo Zach y llevó a la moto deslizadora a una calle abandonada. Los dos bajaron rápidamente y él se acercó con rapidez a un coche deslizador de techo cubierto.  
— Estoy seguro que esas motos tienen rastreador. Así que lo abandonamos aquí y tomamos este coche deslizador.  
— Buena idea— dijo Allana y ambos se subieron y emprendieron una carrera calmada sin apuros por las calles karganas, para no levantar sospechas. Los deslizadores karganos pasaron por su lado, sin tener idea. Él la miró sonriente.  
— ¿No te dije?— dijo Zach, rumbo al bosque cercano donde iban a esconderse por unos momentos.


	11. Escape

Zach Duty y Allana bajaron del coche deslizador y corrieron hacia el bosque, donde divisaron una cabaña abandonada. Ellos se metieron y empezaron a recuperar el aliento. El cielo de Kargan se oscurecía revelando la presencia de las dos lunas del planeta.  
— No puedo creer que estemos vivos— dijo Zach y se dirigió a Allana— Gracias a ti pero no puedo decir lo mismo de mis compañeros— dijo con tristeza.  
— Me gusta esta cabaña, para escondernos y planear el segundo paso— dijo Allana acercándose a la ventana, pudo divisar dos puntos luminosos moviéndose por el cielo kargano— Creo que han soltado cazas buscándonos.  
— Cuando oscurezca por completo, vayamos al hangar y tomemos una nave para escaparnos.— dijo Zach Duty, Allana se giró para verlo, la luz lunar se filtraba por las ventanas, dando un aspecto pálido a su amigo.  
— Antes de irnos al hangar, vayamos a robar información al Centro de operaciones de Kargan ¿Te parece?— dijo Allana y Zach lo pensó hasta que afirmó.  
— Está bien, hagamos eso.

Los dos se subieron al coche deslizador y arrancaron uniéndose al tráfico de otros deslizadores karganos, ellos giraron a una esquina apartándose del público. Dieron varias vueltas hasta llegar a un edificio grande, ellos sólo veían la espalda del lugar. Salieron del transporte y caminaron sigilosamente.  
— ¿Qué piensas robar?— susurró Zach Duty.  
— Algo que valga la pena para ganar la batalla— susurró Allana.

No había tráfico en el lugar, la parte trasera del edificio sólo había tierra y recipientes de deshechos.  
— ¿Cómo conoces este lugar?— preguntó en voz baja, Allana.  
— Nuestros espías nos han dado lugares importantes. Este es uno— dijo Zach Duty, los dos se apoyaron en una pared, Allana colocó una mano sobre la puerta, examinándola y dio su asentimiento, entrando lentamente. El lugar estaba oscuro y Allana sacó su shoto y lo encendió, alumbrando de verde el camino.  
— Buena idea— dijo Zach Duty, con su pistola laser en la mano, listo para usarla. Los dos caminaron sigilosamente, por los polvorientos pisos del edificio, subieron por las escaleras, lo más rápido posible hasta llegar al segundo piso, Allana se detuvo y apagó su sable y empujó a Zach dentro de un cuarto de servicio, encerrándose.  
— ¿Qué pas…?

Allana le tapó la boca con su mano, Zach sintió pasos detrás de la puerta y luego dejaron de escucharse. Él entendió, había gente en el lugar, y gracias al sentido Jedi de Allana, lo detectó a tiempo.

Ella abrió la puerta y empezó a buscar señales y salió junto con Zach, avanzando por los pasillos, ella se dejaba llevar por su instinto hasta detenerse a una puerta, ella le hizo una seña.  
— Aquí hay gente.— susurró Allana, Zach enfocó su vista en un pequeño letrero por encima de la cabeza de Allana.  
— Esta es la oficina principal— murmuró Zach y ella asintió. Le mostró tres dedos, haciendo la cuenta regresiva y al llegar al uno; entraron tomando de sorpresa a los dos karganos, ellos sacaron sus pistolas pero Allana los empujó con la Fuerza contra las paredes, haciéndoles perder la conciencia, Zach cerró rápidamente la puerta y empezó a rebuscar los papeles y datos, Allana se sentó en la computadora, sacó un memoria de datos y lo colocó en el puerto de entrada de la maquina y empezó a revisar al igual que Zach Duty.  
— Vaya, si que es interesante. Han logrado sacar la tecnología del crucero y lo han anotado todo aquí— dijo Allana y Zach la miró asombrado y ella borró la información.

El alférez enfocó su vista en una cámara donde veía karganos cruzando por los pasillos.  
— Wampa…— dijo Allana y Zach se acercó donde estaba ella, encorvándose para ver la pantalla— Aquí esta el arma que nos atacó, es un cañón de iones de gran potencia. Y lo bueno, es que está aquí mismo, en el techo.  
— Hora de sabotearla, Allana— dijo Zach y ella sacó su memoria de datos y lo guardó, los dos se acercaron a la puerta pero Zach la detuvo un rato— Si sobrevivimos a esta ¿Te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo?— preguntó Zach esperando una bofetada de parte de ella, vio como los ojos de ella se agrandaban y el rubor pasaba por sus mejillas pero debido a la baja iluminación, no se notó. Allana abrió la puerta y los dos salieron por el pasillo polvoriento hasta llegar a una escalera, la Jedi se giró para ver a Zach, que temía que se negase.  
— Umm…claro, ¿Por qué habría de negarme?— dijo Allana y le sonrió, provocando que Zach se azorara, ella le dio la espalda y subieron por las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta solitaria, Zach empujó con violencia, abriéndola en par en par. Ahí frente a sus ojos estaba el gran cañón iónico, tan grande como un deslizador, apuntando al cielo. Allana se acercó a la barandilla, donde pudo observar el crucero estrellado, Zach también se acercó mirando la nave y sin previo aviso corrió al cañon de iones y se subió al asiento donde apuntó el cañon del arma al crucero, Allana lo vio y se colocó en la entrada de la puerta de la azotea, Zach disparó saliendo un chorro de rayo luz roja, haciendo estallar la nave y bajó de un salto, sacó su pistola y disparó contra el monito de la nave, Allana encendió su sable de luz, saboteando el arma. No se dijeron una palabra, los dos emprendieron una carrera por las escaleras, los karganos no tardarían en encontrarlos.

Llegaron al primer piso, donde vieron un grupo de karganos apuntándoles con sus armas, Allana los empujó con la Fuerza y junto con Zach salieron al patio, donde vieron dos deslizadores de la guardia kargana, Zach se subió y Allana detrás de él.

El deslizador de la guardia kargana salió disparada sorprendiendo a los karganos, ellos no tardarían en subir a sus deslizadores.  
— Iremos por la parte trasera del hangar, Allana— dijo Zach— la entrada deben estar una comitiva para "recibirnos" gustosamente.  
— Tienes razón, Wampa— La cena está disponible por supuesto.

Los dos se ruborizaron, luego sintieron las sirenas sonar a sus espaldas, Allana sacó la pistola láser de Zach y empezó a disparar a los controles de las naves deslizadoras, quedando varadas. Zach dio varias vueltas a las esquinas hasta llegar a un descampado enrejado, detrás de las rejas podían ver las naves karganas estacionadas, una luz intensa venia del hangar, era evidente que habían karganos en las entradas.

Los dos corrieron a la verja, Allana encendió su sable de luz e hizo un hueco donde se coló, Zach tuvo que encorvarse y la siguió.  
— Este caza es para dos— dijo Allana tocando una nave grande de forma rectangular, Zach no preguntó como lo sabia, sólo se subió ayudado por la Fuerza de Allana y ella saltó gracias a la Fuerza, Zach Duty cerró la compuerta de entrada y encendió la nave.  
— Buen viaje— dijo Allana, tomando el control secundario, Zach Duty elevó la nave y cruzó el hangar, los karganos no dispararon pensando que eran sus compatriotas que salían en búsqueda de los prófugos. El caza salió por el espacio exterior, los dos suspiraron de alivio.  
— Allana, si no fuera por ti; estaría muerto— dijo Zach, ella estaba sentada a la espalda del hombre, no dijo nada pero era cierto. Si no hubiese ido, el crucero hubiera terminado hecho pedazos y él estaría muerto. Y no quería otro amigo muerto...— ¿Dónde quieres cenar, Allana?— preguntó Zach y ella sintió sus orejas arder.  
— En la "Granja de Joe"— dijo Allana y Zach se rió.  
— Yo no te llevaría ahí, Allana— dijo Zach sonriendo a pesar que ella no podía verlo, pero Allana sabia que él estaba sonriendo.  
— ¿Qué tiene? Es un buen lugar: precios baratos, te sirven bien además que la comida es deliciosa. En ocasiones voy con Shaula.  
— ¿Conoces "la Torre Indigo"?  
— No lo conozco; mi tío Jag ha ido allí con mi tía Jaina en un par de ocasiones.  
— Suelo cenar y almorzar con el cuerpo militar ahí. ¡Anímate! Será como festejar que estamos vivos— dijo Zach y Allana asintió.  
— Esta bien, a la "Torre Indigo" pero sabes que tienes que buscar una reserva.  
— Mi padre tendrá algún contacto

.

El Templo kargano donde se solían reunirse los usuarios del balavantam ardía sin parar, en el suelo yacían sin vida los karganos, pero algunos quedaban en pie; oponiéndose a las fuerzas oscuras que los atacaban. Un hombre se bajó la capucha, revelando un rostro adusto y de mandíbula cuadrada y ojos cuyo iris estaban de un color amarillo intenso, rodeados en un tono negro, avanzaba lentamente hacia el Gran Maestro del balavantam, Juuk.  
— Se lo he dicho ya varias veces. Ustedes no son de confiar— dijo Juuk, con un sable blanco apuntando al Sith mientras jadeaba y un hilillo de sangre corría por su frente gris. El Sith rió fuerte, a la sala donde estaban entraron cinco Sith más, con los sables encendidos.  
— ¿No te ha gustado la purga, kargano Juuk?— se burló Darth Abyss, el que comandó la purga a los caballeros karganos del balavantam, nadie sobrevivió, a excepción de Juuk.  
— Eres despreciable— y levantó su sable Juuk y se lanzó contra Darth Abyss, el Sith se hizo a un lado y de un movimiento lateral, le cortó el brazo de Juuk, cayendo al suelo. El Sith lo levantó con la Fuerza, Juuk jadeaba por la asfixia.

Darth Abyss esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia y hundió el sable en el vientre de Juuk, muriendo en el acto. Lo soltó, cayendo al suelo con pesadez, el Sith se acercó a la ventana donde vio una hilera de humo negro y un resplandor dorado a lo lejos.  
— ¿Alguien sabe que demonios pasa allá?— dijo Darth Abyss.  
— No lo sabemos, Lord Abyss— dijo un nautolano Sith, Darth Abyss frunció el ceño, le pareció ver un caza volar por los cielos de Kargan, y lo sintió; ahí volaba un Jedi con un compañero no sensible a la Fuerza.  
— Todo a su debido tiempo— musitó Lord Abyss viendo al caza desaparecer en el cielo kargano y se dio la vuelta, dirigiéndose a los Sith presentes— ¡Volvamos! Hemos terminado aquí.

.

— Mira Allana, ahí esta _Doble Luna_— dijo Zach Duty, viendo la parte trasera del crucero estelar que había escapado de la escaramuza en Kargan.  
— ¿Sabes que estamos en un caza kargana?— dijo Allana— ¿Puedes hacer contacto?  
— Lo voy a intentar— dijo Zach y presionó un botón pero se escuchó una voz autoritaria.  
— Hemos captado su posición…aléjese o verá las consecuencias— se escuchó la voz en la radio de la nave, Zach Duty reconoció la voz.  
— Oye Greg, soy soy; Zach. Hemos capturado una nave kargana y estamos detrás de ustedes ¿Puedes dejarnos entrar?

—¿Zach? ¡Amigo! Creí que estabas muerto, vimos tu nave estrellarse. Que bueno que estás vivo, claro que te dejaremos entrar, chico; hablaré con mi superior. Mantén tu curso actual.— dijo Greg, el amigo de Zach.

El crucero se detuvo lentamente mientras la nave kargana avanzaba lentamente hasta ver una abertura abrirse.  
— ¿Es tu amigo de la academia, Wampa?— preguntó Allana.  
— Si, estudiamos juntos. Él también es alférez pero no es el jefe del crucero.

La nave kargana se colocó a la altura del enorme crucero estelar de la Alianza Galáctica, entró por la abertura metalica y la nave se elevó en el hangar hasta posarse suavemente en el suelo. Allana podia ver los guardias de la nave acercarse cautelosamente mientras se acercaban dos personas.]  
— Ahí esta mi amigo y el otro supongo que es su superior. Es almirante por las medallas que porta— dijo Zach mientras se sacaba el cinturón de seguridad. Abrió la compuerta y salió de la nave, el amigo de Zach se acercó rapidamente.  
— ¡Wampa! Que alegría verte— dijo Greg, un hombre que le llegaba al hombro de Zach, cabello rubio paja peinado hacia atrás y de rostro risueño. El Almirante del crucero se acercó, levemente sorprendido.  
— Me alegro de verlo bien, alférez. Informaré a la Alianza que hemos encontrado a dos sobrevivientes— dijo el almirante viendo a Allana, que se mantenía al margen. El hombre de rostro adusto se dio la vuelta y se fue. Greg vio a la joven y se acercó con coquetería.  
— Soy Greg Tsiller, alférez de _Doble Luna_ y amigo de este gigante— dijo Greg mirando a su amigo y levantó la mano de Allana, dando un beso; ella se sorprendió.  
— Ya, galán, necesitamos otra nave para regresar a Coruscant lo más rápido posible— dijo Zach, empezando a molestarse, Allana sonrió tímidamente.  
— Adivinaré ¿Eres hapana?— preguntó con una gran sonrisa mientras inflaba el pecho, Allana se sintió un poco incomoda.  
— Si, lo soy ¿Cómo lo sabes?  
— He viajado por toda la galaxia, incluyendo Hapes. He conocido hapanas y son realmente bellas…como usted.  
— Umm…gracias, supongo— dijo Allana, incómoda y sintiendo el rubor aparecer por sus mejillas— Quiero una nave, necesito hablar con mi Maestra Jedi.  
— Claro, toma ese caza que esta ahí— dijo Greg señalando un Ala-X. Ella lo miró y asintió, sacó su memoria de datos y se lo colocó en la mano de Zach y se dirigió allí, con velocidad. Zach volvió su vista, visiblemente irritado.  
— No la trates así. Ella no es de las chicas que frecuentas.  
— ¿Es tu novia?— dijo Greg alzando las cejas, Zach negó con la cabeza mientras sentía las orejas arder— Entonces, tu crees que yo y….  
— ¡NO! Necesito una nave— dijo Zach irritado mientras guardaba la memoria de datos en su bolsillo  
— Tú sabes que bromeo, Wampa. Además una Jedi ¡Suerte con eso!— dijo Greg bromeando y se despidió de su amigo con un apretón de manos, alejándose de un Zach abochornado y molesto. Se dio la vuelta y vio el caza de Allana abandonar el crucero, suspiró y se acercó a otro Ala-X


	12. Redada

Tres cazas Invisible-X aterrizaron en la selva de Tigrot, donde tres Jedi descendieron con cautela y se acercaron a un arbusto de follaje donde vieron la gran instalación kargana, ya no tan secreta. Tahiri Veila se agazapó mientras Ben y Jaina lo hicieron en ambos lados de la mujer.  
— Esa es donde fui con el Caballero Keler y aquí mismo he luchado contra la Sith misteriosa llamada Darth Satana— susurró Ben.  
— Teniente Solo— dijo un hombre con un traje militar negro, Jaina se giró para ver al hombre que se acercaba.— Las tropas ya están en su posición.  
— Muy bien, Capitán Groms. Espere a mi orden.  
— A la orden, Teniente— dijo el capitán dándose media vuelta, luego Jaina se dirigió a sus compañeros Jedi— En movimiento.

.

Ya era de noche en Coruscant, Allana se hallaba en su habitación arreglándose para la cena con su amigo Zach Duty, ya estaba vestida con un atuendo verde oscuro hasta las rodillas y un chal jade en los hombros, uno de los requisitos para ir a cenar a la Torre Índigo era la elegancia que tenían que vestir sus clientes.

Leia que acompañaba a su nieta, le ayudaba a arreglarse el cabello luego colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella, Allana sólo le sacaba cinco centímetros de altura a su abuela, la miró.  
— Me alegra mucho que salgas con alguien.  
— Abuelita, es sólo una salida con un amigo— dijo Allana guardando su sable de luz en su cartera negra, alargada y pequeña, teniéndolo en la mano.  
— ¿Es necesario eso, cariño?— preguntó Leia mientras las dos salían de la habitación, Allana sonrió.  
— No puedo dejar mi sable, soy una Jedi; no ando desarmada.  
— Una princesa Jedi— dijo Leia guiñándole un ojo, la joven sonrió y abrazó a Leia.—¿Vendrá a recogerte?  
— Si, abuelita.  
— ¿A la Torre Índigo?— dijo Leia y ella asintió.  
— ¿Y sólo son amigos?  
— Si, abuelita; somos amigos— dijo Allana, sintiendo un rubor en las mejillas. Leia sólo sonrió pero no insistió más. La puerta de la sala se abrió, ingresando Han Solo con una bolsa de productos alimenticios y otra de herramientas.  
— Chicas, he llegado con algo para cenar— dijo Han mientras colocaba la bolsa de comida en la mesa y al ver a Allana bien vestida, abrió los ojos.  
— ¿Acaso hay fiesta Jedi?  
— No, tengo una cena con un amigo.— dijo Allana, esbozando una tímida sonrisa.  
— ¿Con tu amigo Jedi?.  
— No es con Shaula.  
— ¿Y en dónde es?— dijo Han acercándose a su nieta.  
— En Torre Indigo— dijo Allana y poco faltó para que Han se cayese de espaldas— Él vendrá a recogerme.  
— ¿Cómo se llama tu amigo?  
— Zach Duty, abuelito. Es alférez y trabaja con el tío Jag.  
— No lo conozco y eso explica porque te lleva a ese sitio caro— dijo Han, frunciendo el ceño, Leia se acercó a Han para apaciguarlo.  
— ¿Has arreglado el _Halcón_, Han?— preguntó Leia y él asintió.— Allana está en su derecho de salir y relajarse ¿no lo crees?— exclamó Leia y Han se calmó un poco, segundos después sonó el timbre y Han corrió a la puerta para abrirla, revelando un hombre alto de porte militar. Era Zach Duty vestido con su uniforme militar, traje gris y botas negras, en su hombrera negra portaba un parche de una estrella amarilla, donde señalaba su rango alférez de la AG. El joven extendió su mano hacia Han mientras Leia y Allana se acercaban.  
— Buenas noches, soy el Alférez Zach Duty y vengo por mi amiga Allana para ir a cenar.  
— Buenas noches, soy Leia Organa y él es mi esposo, Han Solo.— exclamó Leia, Zach Duty estrechó la mano de Han, sintiendo que él le quería romper los dedos y luego a Leia.  
— Un gusto conocerlos, Allana me habló mucho de ustedes.— dijo Zach sonriendo.  
— Hasta luego, abuelitos— dijo Allana despidiendo a sus abuelos con besos en las mejillas.  
— Hasta luego, cariño— dijo Han mirando con los ojos entrecerrados a Zach y se acercó para volver a estrecharle la mano y le habló al oído— Me la traes antes de la medianoche, un segundo tarde y te regresas a casa con muletas ¿entendido?— dijo Han alejándose del muchacho con una sonrisa torcida. Zach sonrió con nerviosismo y asintió, luego ambos jóvenes se despidieron y se fueron. Leia se acercó a Han y lo abrazó.  
— A mi me pareció agradable.  
— No me gustan los tipos que persiguen a mi nieta por la galaxia— dijo Han rodeando sus brazos por la cintura de Leia, ella negó con la cabeza sonriente.

.

Ben, Tahiri y Jaina saltaron con una gran agilidad la verja metalizada, los tres cayeron al otro lado con las rodillas flexionadas y corrieron a cobijarse bajo una caja grande.  
— No hay nadie a la vista— dijo Tahiri y asintió ocasionando que los dos Jedi la sigan hasta la puerta, entraron viendo las tres grandes naves destructoras. Los Jedi caminaron hacia la explanada, los karganos se giraron viendo a los Jedi caminar como si nada, sacaron sus armas mientras los Jedi hacian lo mismo, sin encenderlas aún.  
— ¿Dónde está su superior?— dijo Jaina mientras elevaba su mano izquierda a sus labios. Un kargano apuntó a la Jedi con su rifle laser.  
— Ríndanse y suelten sus armas, ¡ahora!— dijo el kargano.  
— Ahora— susurró y el techo estalló ingresando droides CYV, los karganos empezaron a dispararlos, los droides contraatacaban de forma implacable, luego ingresaron los guardias de la Alianza Galáctica con cordeles de asalto, los Jedi bloqueaban los disparos y Jaina atrajo hacia ella mediante la Fuerza a un kargano y lo agarró de la camisa del cuello.  
— ¿Dónde está tu superior?— dijo Jaina y el kargano temblando de miedo, señaló una puerta metálica lejos de ahí. Jaina lo soltó y corrió hacia el lugar señalado.

El asalto duró poco, los karganos al verse reducidos, se rindieron tirando sus armas al suelo, Ben y Tahiri empezaron a inspeccionar el lugar.  
— Creo que no hay Sith aquí, no siento nada— dijo Tahiri.  
— Yo igual ¿Dónde está Jaina?— dijo Ben mirando por todos lados hasta ver a su prima, ingresando a una habitación lejos de ahí, los dos empezaron a caminar en la dirección señalada.

Jaina entró con el sable encendido y bloqueó los disparos del kargano, que se encontraba sentado en una silla destartalada, se enfureció y volvió a disparar lo cual Jaina nuevamente bloquea y lo lanza contra la pared, rápidamente corta de un tajo limpio el cañón de la pistola láser del kargano.  
La habitación estaba poco iluminada, sólo había una computadora y una silla destartalada, el kargano en el suelo miraba con rabia a Jaina.  
—¿Dónde están los Sith que trabajan con ustedes?— dijo Jaina colocándose muy cerca del kargano, él no contestó, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado— Dos Sith atacaron a mi familia, y esto es personal; no te voy a volver a repetir ¿Dónde están los Sith?.

Ben y Tahiri llegaron a la puerta pero no hablaron, Jaina supo que ellos estaban a su espalda y el kargano no quiso hablar. Ella, a su pesar, encendió su sable de luz y lo colocó justo cerca del cuello del kargano, Ben y Tahiri se miraron entre si.  
— Jaina…—dijo Tahiri avanzando poco a poco hasta su amiga.  
— Estoy perdiendo la paciencia. A mi no me importa si me atacan, pero que ataquen a mis niños; eso me enfurece y dime ¿Porque los Sith no están aquí?  
— Eres una Jedi y sé que matar a alguien desarmado va contra su…  
— ¡No me hables de ética! Sólo dime lo que quiero saber y te dejo ir a tu planeta, kargano. Fue una Sith que los traicionó y perdieron la guerra hace un año ¿no lo recuerdas?— dijo Jaina casi perdiendo la paciencia, el kargano la miró y respiró resignado.  
— Fue nuestro líder, el general Leerker estuvo haciendo tratos con una mujer de aura oscura, ella estuvo aquí inspeccionando, ellos estuvieron aquí y se fueron al verse descubiertos por un Jedi. Cancelaron el trato y se escondieron no se donde, eso es verdad; no sabemos donde se han ido— dijo el kargano y Jaina apagó su sable de luz, sin decir nada se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, seguida de Tahiri y Ben.  
— ¿Estás bien?— preguntó Ben acercándose a su prima de espaldas a él, el Jedi colocó su mano sobre el hombro de ella.  
— Necesito…relajarme. Estoy acumulando rabia y eso no es bueno— dijo Jaina y se giró hacia su primo— Estoy molesta, Ben. No ha pasado ni un día desde que he pensado buscar al responsable y partirle las piernas.

Ben la abrazó y Jaina sintió que Ben la tranquilizaba mediante la Fuerza.  
— Jaina…ellos están bien, lo has protegido— y volvió a mirarla— Eres como una nexu, saltas cuando debes defender a tus cachorros— Jaina sonrió tímidamente y Tahiri también se acercó para abrazarla.  
— Yo estoy contigo, Jaina; eres mi amiga—dijo Tahiri, Jaina se sintió agradecida.— Gracias y ahora debemos volver a la misión.

.

El comedor del restaurante Torre Indigo es amplio, numerosas mesas con manteles blancos perlas estaban ocupadas por comensales de todo tipo de especies, una gran ventana mostraba la ciudad de Coruscant y sus edificios luminosos. Zach y Allana estaba sentados muy cerca de la ventana cuando llegó el camarero con sus pedidos.  
— Gracias— dijo Zach Duty al camarero, la joven Jedi también agradeció su pedido y el camarero, hizo una venia y se retiró.  
— ¿Mi tío Jag dijo algo sobre la memoria de datos?— preguntó Allana mientras cortaba su lomo fino de nerf y lo pasaba por una salsa cremosa.  
— Estuvo sorprendido por todo lo que pasamos. Está apenado por la destrucción de tres cruceros estelares. Va a salir al espacio con el _Davin Fel.— _dijoZach Duty se llevó a la boca un trozo de lomo de nerf, Allana bebió un sorbo de su jugo._— _¿Cómo está tu amigo?  
— Tiene un brazo protésico y está bien; ahora está con una amiga que le presenté.  
— ¿Una amiga Jedi?  
— Es piloto, del Escuadrón Diamante ¿Tu estás en un escuadrón, Wampa?  
— Si, soy de ese mismo escuadrón ¿Quién es? Tal vez la conozca— dijo Zach dando un sorbo a su bebida.  
— Sanny Dens— dijo Allana y él asintió.  
— Si, la he visto.  
— No sabía que volabas también, Wampa. Creo que la teniente de ese escuadrón es Wynsa Fel ¿Cierto?— dijo Allana.  
— Si, que casualidad que mis superiores sean los hermanos Fel. Mi número de ese escuadrón es Diamante 3. ¿Tú estás en uno?  
— Escuadrón Invisible X— dijo Allana y él abrió los ojos y volvió a cortar su lomo de nerf y las verduras.  
— ¿Escuadrón de Jedi?  
— Bueno, si. La mayoría de sus miembros son Jedi, yo recién ingresé hace unos meses pero aún formo parte del escuadrón Pícaro, mi tía es teniente de ese escuadrón.— dijo Allana mientras su plato ya estaba casi terminado al igual que de Zach, él sonrió mientras daba otro bocado.  
— ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta personal?— dijo Allana mientras se limpiaba los labios, Zach dejaba los cubiertos en su plato tras finalizar su comida y asintió.— ¿Esto no es una cita?  
— No, es una salida de amigos— dijo Zach mirando los ojos a Allana, ella dio un sorbo a su bebida, sin dejarlo de mirar, Zach temía que ella se percatase de sus sentimientos. Levantó la mano para llamar al camarero y pedir la cuenta.  
— Wampa…a veces siento que quieres ser algo más que amigos— dijo Allana, él la miró y no le dio tiempo para ocultar su sorpresa y se sintió culpable.  
— No te lo voy a negar, Allana— dijo Zach y el camarero llegó con la factura de la cena, Zach lo recibió y dejó los créditos en la tableta lo cual el camarero se lo llevó.— No te voy a presionar, si quieres tener un espacio; darte un tiempo…lo entenderé; si quieres que me vaya; lo voy a entender, Allana. Porque después de verte por primera vez, me enteré tu pérdida y lo siento tanto; no puedo imaginar lo destrozada que debías estar.— dijo Zach y Allana lo miró sin decir nada y luego soltó un suspiro.  
— No te voy a decir que te vayas, Zach; me caes bien y eres un buen tipo. Es cierto, cuando murió Deckel, estuve mal. Después de unos meses, supe que no debía estar llorando siempre su muerte; debía superarlo, seguir adelante; sé que él hubiera querido que siguiera adelante.  
— ¿Somos amigos?— dijo Zach y ella asintió— Yo respetaré tu decisión, Allana. Te acompaño a tu casa, si deseas.  
— Todo esta bien, Zach— dijo Allana lo cual el muchacho sonrió al ver que no mencionó su apodo, ella le sonrió con una sonrisa triste. Ambos se levantaron de sus asientos y ella se acercó al joven— No pierdas las esperanzas, chico

Zach sonrió con los labios y le ofreció su brazo a la joven Jedi, ella pasó su brazo al de él.  
— Superarlo no es olvidarlo— susurró Zach.  
— Lo sé.

* * *

**N/A: Grandisima noticia para los fans de Star Wars, John Williams regresa para componer el soundtrack del Episodio VII. Sin el señor Williams, Star Wars no es Star Wars**


	13. El kargano exiliado

El crucero estelar _Davin Fel _cruzaba por el espacio negro de la galaxia, Jagged Fel; el Jefe de estado de la Alianza Galáctica se hallaba sentado en su oficina, totalmente solo y miraba una y otra vez la memoria de datos que le entregó su hombre de confianza, el alférez Zach Duty.  
Se llevó una mano a la barbilla mientras veía por medio de una pantalla de holo; ahí se encontraba de todo: lugares de edificios militares, el palacio real donde vive el Rey, armas y posiciones militares; toda una mina de oro y pensaba como sacar ventaja. Tenia una idea, una idea que lo seducía y necesitaba su esposa Jaina para poder ejecutarla.  
— Señor— se escuchó una voz por la radio— El capitán Dante tiene un mensaje urgente.

Jag presionó un botón plateado y el generador de hologramas se encendió apareciendo una figura mediana del capitán en un resplandor azulado.  
— Jefe Fel, una nave kargana se acerca a nuestro cuadrante. Estamos en posición defensiva pero la posición de ellos no es hostil.  
— ¿Han contactado esa nave?  
— Si, señor. Desean hablar con usted.  
— En un momento bajaré. Ponlo en espera— dijo Jag apagando el generador de holos y se puso de pie, se colocó su capa negra cubriendo su traje gris y empezó a andar.

Caminó por la pasarela del crucero estelar, ubicó un asiento lo cual se sentó y se bajó una pantalla de holo, hizo un asentimiento con la cabeza a un analista que se hallaba sentado en el costado derecho de la pasarela.  
La pantalla se encendió, revelando una figura gris y de ojos rojos, era un kargano y habló con su boca abultada.  
— Mis respetos para el Jefe de la Alianza Galáctica; soy el príncipe desterrado de Kargan, Tu'lum hijo de Julavat.  
— ¿Su padre fue el rey de Kargan?— preguntó Jag y el kargano asintió— ¿Qué desea de nosotros, Príncipe Tu'lum?  
— Su ayuda para recuperar mi trono. Tras el asesinato de mi padre, Kargan estalló en una guerra civil; perdimos y tuve que escapar con algunos de mis generales mas fieles. He liderado la resistencia pero todo a sido inútil, los hemos buscado pero sin saber como hacer contacto sin recibir ataques.—Jag escuchaba todo, no necesitaba tener alguna habilidad Jedi para saber que el kargano decía la verdad, lo podía ver en sus ojos rojos; estaba desesperado y casi sin esperanzas.— Por favor, ayúdenos; usted es mi única esperanza; yo sólo puedo traer orden a mi pueblo; el general Leerker sólo es un tonto tirano que gobierna con mano de hierro y es el responsable de varios atentados a la Alianza Galáctica.

Jag se quedó en silencio, se llevó una mano a la barbilla donde se masajeó suavemente; y se le ocurrió una idea; una gran idea para terminar de una vez el conflicto y olvidarse de los karganos.  
— Esta bien. Les ayudaremos pero quiero contar con ustedes en algo que se me ocurrió— dijo Jag y el kargano asintió, con un brillo de esperaza en sus ojos.  
— Muchas gracias, Jefe de estado; puede contar con nosotros para ejecutar su plan.

Y la pantalla se cortó y Jag se puso de pie, caminó por la pasarela hasta llegar a la ventana, donde observó la nave kargana en posición neutral; avanzando lentamente hacia el crucero. Pensó en su plan y en Jaina; la echaba de menos, ya eran varios días que no la veía; se dio la vuelta y se acercó al analista.  
— Busque una manera de contactar con el Templo Jedi en Coruscant— dijo Jag.

.

Tahiri Veila, Jaina Solo y Ben Skywalker caminaban presurosos por los pasillos del Templo Jedi. Hace ya una hora que regresaron de Tigrot, con varios planos de armas y naves confiscadas donde eran analizados en el hangar, la base kargana en Tigrot fue desmantelado y los prisioneros capturados.

Los tres Jedi ingresaron al salón del Concejo donde los maestros se hallaban sentados, ellos caminaron lentamente hasta colocarse al medio, luego una leve inclinación como saludo.  
— ¿Qué han descubierto en Tigrot?— preguntó el Gran Maestro Luke Skywalker, sentado y con los dedos juntos.  
— Lo que ha dicho el Caballero Skywalker ha sido cierto. En Tigrot había una base militar kargana, lo hemos visto y hemos logrado desbaratar; ya no es más un bastión militar de los karganos, hemos logrado confiscar todo armamento— dijo Tahiri Veila con los brazos en las espaldas.  
— ¿Habían Sith?— preguntó la Maestra Octa Ramis.  
— No, Maestra Ramis. El kargano que interrogué confirmó que hacían tratos con una Sith, ellos al parecer abandonaron el lugar después que mi primo los descubriese. No saben donde han ido a parar.— dijo Jaina Solo.  
— ¿Y haz logrado recordar algo, Caballero Skywalker sobre tu agresora?— dijo Kyle Katarn.  
— No, Maestro Katarn; no recordé nada.— dijo Ben.  
— ¿Cómo debemos proceder?— preguntó Tahiri.  
— Es evidente que se han ocultado; los Caballeros Horn y Geffer han ido a Dathomir—dijo la Maestra Saba Sebatyne.  
— ¿Tendrá algo que ver lo que nos contó la Dama Solo hace unos días? ¿De su encuentro con una mujer oscura?— preguntó la Maestra Cilghal, Jaina abrió los ojos de la sorpresa; no estaba enterada y se dio cuenta que hace días que no hablaba con su sobrina.  
— La Dama Solo habló de unos Sith en un templo dathomiri; ahí han ido los caballeros que mencioné para inspeccionar— dijo de nuevo la Maestra Sebatyne.  
— No tenia idea de eso, Maestra Sebatyne— dijo Ben— ¿De ahí serán los atacantes de la Maestra Solo?.  
— Sólo podemos especular— dijo el Gran Maestro Luke— La sesión ha terminado, pueden retirarse, que la Fuerza los acompañe— dijo Luke y todos los maestros sentados se pusieron de pie.

Ben caminó por los pasillos del Templo hasta llegar a un gran patio ovalado, con banquetas de piedra y adornos florales, en una banqueta estaba sentada Vestara Khai; ella se puso de pie y corrió hacia el Jedi y se abalanzó para besarlo, él la giró sobre sus talones y ella volvió a tener los pies en el suelo.  
— Me alegra verte de nuevo, Ben— dijo Vestara y él sonrió. Ben desde hace unos meses planeaba decirle a Vestara lo que estaba pensando; y le parecía que era el momento para hacerlo, ahora que iba a ser padre.  
— Ves…te amo y lo sabes— dijo Ben amarrándola de la mano y llevándola hasta a una pileta pequeña que estaba en el medio del patio— Hace once años que te vi; me gustaste desde que trabajamos juntos en aquel entonces. Derrotamos juntos a Abeloth; cuando te fuiste con Nave, rompiste mi corazón, me resentí un poco; decidí olvidarte, sacarte de mis pensamientos y pensé que lo había logrado hasta que te volví a verte el año pasado, en Dathomir.  
— ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Ben?— preguntó intrigada Vestara.  
— Ves, mis sentimientos hacia ti volvieron; nunca dejé de amarte a pesar que estaba muy molesto; me di cuenta de eso después que te fueras hace unos meses y cuando decidiste regresara a mi lado, me alegré…porque quiero estar contigo, Ves…siempre.  
— Yo también, Ben.  
— Ahora…lo he pensado, desde que volvimos de Anzant, lo he pensado y cuando me enteré que vamos a tener un bebé; lo he decidido.— dijo Ben y el ceño intrigado de Vestara se alzaron, comprendiendo que estaba tratando de decir Ben.— Vestara Khai ¿quieres pasar el resto de mi vida, a mi lado; juntos para siempre?.— lo dijo mientras sacaba un anillo dorado, Vestara abrió los ojos.  
— Si, quiero estar contigo por siempre— dijo Vestara sonriente logrando que Ben sonriera, él le colocó el anillo en el dedo anular de Vestara y los dos se fundieron en un abrazo; él la besó, sintiendo los brazos de ella pasar por su espalda.

Jaina Solo caminaba por el pasillo del Templo Jedi hasta llegar a la sala de conferencias, donde un analista la esperaba.  
— Maestra Jedi, tiene un mensaje del Jefe de estado— dijo el hombre con la mano en la puerta, ella asintió, puesto que ya la habían informado, el analista salió y ella entró cerrando la puerta, se acercó a la mesa de conferencias y presionó un botón, en el centro de la mesa salió una imagen holográfica mediana de un hombre con una luz azul parpadeante.  
— Hola, cariño— dijo Jaina, sentándose en la silla mientras se cruzaba de brazos— ¿Qué pasa?  
— Hola, Jaina. Sabes que te echo de menos.  
— Yo también ¿Dónde estás?  
— En el _Davin Fel_. Una nave kargana hizo contacto con nosotros, quiere que le ayudemos a derrocar al tirano de su gobierno.  
— ¿Le vamos a ayudar?— preguntó Jaina acercándose a la imagen holográfica.  
— Si, tengo un plan.— dijo la figura azul de Jagged Fel, Jaina alzó ambas cejas.  
— ¿Me vas a decir el plan?  
— Aquí no. Necesito verte, ahí te diré lo que tengo planeado; lo que si quiero, Jaina, es que reúnas al grupo; avisé al alférez Duty; tu avisa al resto del grupo.  
— Está bien, avisaré a los demás.  
— Tengo entendido que Vestara Khai está embarazada ¿cierto?— preguntó Jag y ella asintió— Bien, necesito a un miembro más ¿Puedes decirle a Allana que si conoce a un compañero de confianza y que no hable mucho?  
— Puedo hacerlo.  
— Vengan al _Davin Fel_ en sus Invisibles-X— dijo Jag y ella asintió.  
— Esta bien, ahí estaremos, hasta luego cariño.  
— Hasta luego.  
La imagen de Jag desapareció y Jaina se dio la vuelta para avisar a sus compañeros para reunir nuevamente el grupo Darkmeld.

.

Los Invisibles-X se acoplaron al crucero estelar blanco perla de Jagged Fel; en el hangar del crucero había una nave transporte donde alrededor de ellos estaban los karganos, los Jedi descendieron de sus naves y avanzaron por el hangar mirando con curiosidad a los karganos que estaban ahí, mirándolos con reserva y algo curiosos.

Jaina, con su traje negro ajustado de piloto de Invisible X avanzó hacia su marido que se acercaba al grupo; una vez cerca Jag la abrazó y luego la besó por unos minutos.  
— Bien ¿Qué hacemos?— dijo Tahiri Veila, que al igual que sus compañeros Jedi, usaba el traje negro de piloto. Jag y Jaina se separaron, ambos con las mejillas encendidas, Jag hizo unas señas con sus manos y los Jedi lo siguieron hasta llegar a una habitación aparte. Ben, Tahiri, Jaina, Allana y su mejor amigo Shaula se sentaron en los asientos que ofrecía Jag. En aquel cuarto ellos no estaban solos, también estaba el Príncipe kargano Tu'lum y el alférez Zach Duty, el muchacho sonrió al ver a su amiga Allana y dio un asentimiento al Jedi Shaula Draco, Jag paseó su vista sobre los presentes.  
— Tío Jag, él es mi amigo, Shaula Draco. Yo confío en él y podemos contar con él— dijo Allana y el muchacho se puso de pie y extendió su mano hacia Jag.  
— Un gusto ayudarlo, Jefe Fel— dijo Shaula extendiendo su mano protésica hacia Jag lo cual él le devolvió el gesto.  
— Un gusto también, caballero Jedi— dijo Jag y se dirigió al resto del grupo— Él es el Príncipe Tu'lum y ha venido para pedirnos ayuda para derrocar al general Leerker, el que está en el poder kargano.  
— ¿Hemos venido para ejecutar un golpe de estado?— preguntó Ben  
— Algo así. Por eso los llamé, nadie debe saber que vamos hacer esto; secuestrar a Leerker y el plan es así: enviaré el contingente kargano que está en el hangar y ustedes volaran en sus naves; yo y Duty estaremos camuflados en el contingente e iremos al hangar a desactivar las armas y escudos mientras ustedes entran al Palacio Real en busca del general para secuestrarlo. Estoy seguro que lo que vamos hacer; no seria aceptado en la Orden Jedi y justo necesitamos Jedi para hacer esto.  
— Eso es cierto; eso no seria tolerado en la Orden— dijo Ben— ¿Qué diremos cuando se haya completado la operación?  
— Eso déjamelo a mi— dijo Jaina— Ya se me ocurrirá algo.  
— Tendrán estos comunicadores; no se pueden rastrear y se pueden autodestruir si lo desean y cada uno se referirá a otro miembro con un apodo: Yo soy _Guantelete_, Zach Duty es _Wampa_, Allana es _Nexu_, Jaina es _Cortadora_ y Tahiri es _Arena._ Sólo ustedes dos no tienen apodo— dijo Jag refiriéndose a Ben y Shaula, que se miraron entre si.  
— Yo soy _Rojo_— dijo Ben.  
— _Reek_, me gustan esos animales; obviamente me gusta verlos de lejos— dijo Shaula esbozando una sonrisa.  
— Muy bien; es hora de movernos. Yo iré al contingente con el alférez Zach Duty y un Jedi ¿Quién puede acompañarnos?  
— Yo puedo hacerlo, señor— dijo Shaula Draco, Jag asintió.  
— Y los demás a los Invisibles-X. Luego de la misión, nos regresamos al crucero.  
— Y que la Fuerza nos acompañe— dijo Jaina Solo y el resto de los presentes se pusieron de pie y salieron de la habitación, rumbo a las naves y a poner en marcha la misión de capturar al general Leerker, el responsable de los ataques de Kargan a la Alianza Galáctica.


	14. Encubiertos

Una nave transporte de karganos se acercaban al planeta Kargan, el kargano conductor encendió la radio donde una voz se escuchó.  
— El planeta está protegido por un escudo deflector. Diga la contraseña y daremos paso al ingreso del planeta.  
— 76485 KarLerr— dijo el conductor y no se escuchó la voz hasta minutos después.  
— ¿Identificación?  
— Capitán Dokr Cawl— dijo el conductor, la nave transporte por alguna razón se quedó flotando como si una pared invisible le impidiera ingresar al planeta, Zach, Jag y Shaula estaban en aquella nave transporte, aguardando junto con un pequeño grupo de karganos armados, los Invisibles-X pasaron por su costado sin problemas  
— Hemos verificado su identificación, puede ingresar Capitán— dijo la voz y el conductor kargano esbozó una sonrisa, Jag también sonrió. Usaron el nombre de un kargano capturado e ingresaron al planeta al igual que los Invisibles-X.

Los Invisible-X, cazas X-Wing de color negro, aterrizaron en un bosque cercano a la ciudad, sin ser detectados gracias a su mecanismo de ocultación, la nave transporte aterrizó en el hangar de la ciudad.  
La nave transporte se deslizó suavemente sobre el piso de cemento del hangar, y la puerta se abrió descendiendo un grupo de karganos, otros karganos se acercaron al grupo.  
— ¿Qué novedades hay en Corellia?— dijo un kargano sin armas y bastante viejo, el otro se rió.  
— Esto— y le disparó con un golpe certero y silencioso, de la nave descendieron Jag, Zach y Shaula. El caballero Jedi alzó la mirada y miraba a los alrededores.  
— Hay karganos pero no han escuchado el lío que montó nuestro amigo. Debemos avanzar— dijo el Jedi, Zach y Jag sacaron sus pistolas láser y al igual que los karganos se pusieron en marcha pero Shaula los detuvo.  
— Alguien viene— lo dijo mientras sacaba su sable de luz y la gran puerta se abrió, pasando un grupo de pilotos karganos, y los karganos que apoyaban a la AG abrieron fuego, Shaula jaló al Jefe de estado y al alférez— Que estos se arreglen, ellos los distraerán.  
— Bien pensado— dijo Zach mientras se giraba para disparar, dándole en la frente a un kargano, los tres corrieron por el hangar hasta detenerse detrás de una habitación de sistemas.  
— _Cortadora _¿Cómo va?  
— Estamos viendo el "pastel", _Guantelete_— dijo Jaina en la radio transmisor de Jag.— ¿Cómo te va?  
— Tenemos invitados— dijo Jag y cortó la comunicación, caminó por la habitación donde Zach estaba sentado en una máquina, viendo los datos.  
— Interesante, tenían planeado hacer un mega atentado en Coruscant, Corellia y Czilla al mismo tiempo— dijo Zach y Shaula se acercó para ver— No lo van hacer porque lo impedí haciéndome pasar como el general Leerker.  
— Eso es genial, _Wampa_; un problema menos— dijo Shaula.  
— ¿Ahí están los escudos?  
— En el segundo rellano— dijo Zach poniéndose de pie y los tres avanzaron hasta llegar a otra puerta, Shaula colocó su mano, como si inspeccionase a quien está detrás de la puerta, negó y la abrió.

Un largo pasillo muy iluminado, los disparos se oían distantes, los tres emprendieron una carrera hasta las escaleras donde unos karganos los apuntaban, Shaula encendió su sable de luz luego repelió los disparos y finalmente los empujó con la Fuerza, estrellándolos contra la pared, los tres subieron con rapidez hasta llegar al segundo rellano, se detuvieron lentamente, Shaula inspeccionaba el lugar mediante la Fuerza. Jag se llevó su radio a los labios.  
— Capitán ¿Qué pasa abajo?  
— Señor _Guantelete_, hemos logrado tomar el control del hangar y nuestros analistas están borrando los datos de los sistemas y bloqueando las alarmas.  
— Eso es genial, así evitamos un ejército pisando nuestros talones. Sigan con su función, estamos muy cerca— dijo Jag y cortó la radio y se acercó a Shaula— ¿Captas algo?  
— La puerta del fondo, hay un grupo pequeño ¿estamos listos?  
— Adelante— dijo Zach Duty con la pistola láser en mano. Los tres avanzaron sigilosamente y Shaula empujó la puerta; un grupo de karganos se dieron la vuelta sorprendidos y los disparos cruzaron la habitación y la entrada.

Shaula Draco protegía a sus dos acompañantes, desviando los disparos mientras Zach y Jag disparaban sin parar, el Jedi se deslizó hacia delante y con un rápido movimiento de su muñeca, cortó los cañones de las pistolas de los karganos y con una onda de la Fuerza, empujó hacia atrás.  
En cuestión de minutos, los karganos fueron reducidos y alejados de los sistemas, Zach se sentó y empezó a usar las máquinas; desactivando los escudos y los cañones antiaéreos.  
— Vaya, el general pregunta si todo va bien— dijo Zach mirando la pantalla del sistema general, Jag se acercó.  
— Dile que todo va de perlas— bromeó Shaula cruzado de brazos, Zach empezó a escribir el mensaje.  
— ¿Le has dicho lo que ha dicho_ Reek_?— preguntó Jag.  
— No, le he dicho que todo va bien y no hay problemas.  
— Una conversación aburrida— dijo Shaula— ¿Y como están los demás?

Jag se sacó su radio mientras se paseaba por el rellano, ante la vista derrotada de los karganos, que no opusieron resistencia.  
— ¿Cómo va, _Cortadora_?  
— Le estamos persiguiendo— dijo Jaina y la conversación se cortó, Jag miró a los karganos y se acercó a Shaula.  
— Enciérrenlos y vayamos al hangar a alistar la nave, _Cortadora_ va a atraparlo.

.

Mientras Jag, Zach y Shaula aterrizaban en el hangar, los cuatro Jedi caminaron hasta llegar a los linderos del bosque, mirando una casa enorme, sólo Jaina y Ben iban montados en motos deslizadores.  
— Yo y _Rojo_ iremos al Palacio Real a buscar al objetivo, ustedes buscarán aquí. Si es que está, nos avisan. Que la Fuerza los acompañe— dijo Jaina y con Ben se movieron a la derecha con sus deslizadores, hasta desaparecer de vista. Tahiri y Allana vieron la verja metalizada que separaba el bosque con la ciudad, las dos avanzaron lentamente hasta colocarse muy cerca de la verja.  
— ¿A ti te hace gracia hacer tratos con los karganos?— preguntó Allana, Tahiri se giró para verla, observando el rostro serio y con las cejas fruncidas de Allana, era evidente que no estaba muy contenta trabajar con los karganos exiliados.  
— A mi no me importa, además sólo estamos nosotras aquí— dijo Tahiri volviendo su atención a la verja, las dos flexionaron las rodillas y dieron un gran salto ayudadas por la Fuerza, cayendo al otro lado de la calle de pie. Corrieron hasta un callejón sin salida, agazapadas detrás de un cubo de basura, a la derecha estaba la enorme casa del general Leerker y parecía que no había karganos a la vista.  
— Si un grupo de vong renegados hubiese pedido ayuda a los Jedi para derrotar a otros vong ¿hubieras aceptado?  
Tahiri le dio un punzada de dolor al escuchar la palabra "vong", se giró para ver a Allana, ella ligeramente enfadada y Tahiri entre dolida y algo molesta. No contestó, volvió su vista a la mansión, pensando lo que dijo la joven Jedi, era evidente que nunca trabajaría con los vong.  
— Lo siento mucho— dijo Allana, al captar una pizca de dolor en su compañera Jedi, ella también había perdido a alguien que amaba en aquella guerra.  
— No pasa nada. Tú estás en tu derecho de estar molesta con los karganos, ellos te quitaron algo que amabas, a mi los vong hicieron lo mismo.— explicó Tahiri, visiblemente triste y volvió la vista a la joven Jedi— Yo estaba enamorada de tu tío Anakin; él se sacrificó para salvarnos. Yo quedé destrozada y perdí la orientación de mi vida, sólo pensaba en él y las ganas de unirme con él que dejé influenciarme por los engaños de tu padre, me ayudaba a nadar en la corriente con la ilusión de verlo otra y otra vez.  
— Había olvidado que fuiste la aprendiz Sith de mi padre— dijo Allana.  
— Ben me sacó del hoyo que estaba metida; volví a la luz y Jaina con Jag me ayudaron mucho después de eso. Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para volver a ser admitida en la Orden-  
— Los karganos se han llevado a Deckel, un kargano se estrelló en la nave de él y me dejó desolada— dijo Allana mientras las dos se levantaban y caminaban con rapidez a la mansión, no volvieron a hablar; observaron la puerta y Tahiri la abrió mediante la Fuerza e ingresaron, dos karganos se levantaron de su letargo sorprendidos pero Allana los decapitó rápidamente con su sable de luz.  
— Siempre me sentido bien decapitar karganos; odiar no es bueno pero no puedo evitarlo— dijo Allana apesadumbrada, Tahiri la abrazó fuerte.  
— Nosotras compartimos una pérdida grande e irrecuperable pero Allana; no cometas el error que cometí yo; sigue adelante y si aparece otro amor; no lo cierres— dijo Tahiri y ella vio los ojos azules de Tahiri— Seguir adelante no es olvidarlo, nadie reemplazará a Deckel como nadie reemplazará a Anakin. Yo he tomado mi decisión y puedes tomarla si encuentras a tu complemento. Odiar no es bueno y no es apto para un Jedi, solo…ten algo de lástima de estos seres.— dijo Tahiri soltando a Allana y ella asintió.  
— Necesitaba desahogarme— dijo la joven Jedi y las dos avanzaron por el jardín hasta llegar a la puerta de la entrada pero ellas treparon por la pared hasta llegar a una ventana, Tahiri lo abrió mediante la Fuerza y las dos ingresaron al segundo piso, las dos sacaron sus sables de luz pero no lo encendieron, avanzaron lentamente hasta llegar a un cuarto, Tahiri lo empujó pero estaba vacío; todo el lugar estaba vacío.  
— Aquí no hay nadie; a excepción de los dos karganos muertos— dijo Allana y Tahiri sacó su radio transmisor.  
— Aquí _Arena_. En esta pocilga esta vacía, no hay nadie— dijo la Jedi.  
— Esta bien, _Arena_. Yo ya lo he localizado— dijo Jaina.  
— Iremos al hangar— dijo Tahiri y se cortó la comunicación y se dirigió a Allana—Vayamos por nuestros Invisibles y luego al hangar.

.

Jaina y Ben, después de despedirse de Tahiri y Allana, se deslizaban con sus transportes por los linderos del bosque hasta detenerse cerca de una caseta de madera, los dos descendieron y se acercaron lentamente, los dos se miraron y asintieron, sacando sus sables de luz e hicieron un hoyo a la verja, regresaron a sus deslizadores y pasaron por el agujero, nuevamente en una carrera de alta velocidad, hasta detenerse muy de cerca de un edificio grande y con rejas negras y altas, ellos se detuvieron y se estacionaron en un callejón. Ahí podían ver karganos parados en la puerta enrejadas, en el edificio había una ventana con la luz encendida, todo parecía tranquilo y silencioso.  
— Ahí está, lo puedo sentir— susurró Ben.  
— En movimiento— los dos se deslizaron como sombras por el lado izquierdo, usando la ocultación de la Fuerza; los karganos no captaron sus presencias. Los dos se apoyaron en el muro de piedra caliza, donde flexionaron sus rodillas y dieron un gran salto cayendo hacia el otro lado, los dos karganos se giraron, entornando sus ojos rojos; no habia nadie y volvieron a lo suyo.

Ben y Jaina se habían pegado a la pared, usando la ocultación de la Fuerza y encorvados corrieron hacia la puerta, dieron la vuelta donde vieron a los karganos a lo suyo e iba a abrir cuando la puerta se abrió, apareciendo un kargano; los tres se miraron; sorprendidos.  
— ¡Intrusos!— gritó el kargano y Ben encendió su sable de luz y dejó sin manos al kargano mientras los dos que custodiaban la puerta se giraron violentamente, los apuntaron con sus rifles, Jaina sacó el suyo.  
— Yo los entretengo, prima; ve por él— dijo Ben y Jaina se dio la vuelta entrando a la mansión, Ben repelía los disparos de los karganos y usó una onda expansiva de la Fuerza, lanzándolos fuera de la verja y entró.

Jaina repelía los disparos láser de los karganos, molesta por haber sido descubiertos, Ben usó la ocultación de la Fuerza, pasando por el lado de su prima y de los karganos sin ser visto; sólo Jaina lo captó porque Ben quiso que ella lo supiese.  
Subió rápidamente por las escaleras hasta llegar al segundo piso y violentó la puerta; el general Leerker se hallaba junto a la ventana.

Sorprendido y furioso, el general Leerker sacó su pistola pero Ben extendido su mano, atrayendo el arma hacia la suya y Leerker saltó de la ventana, Ben maldijo y Jaina apareció a su lado.  
— ¿Dónde está?— preguntó Jaina, algo agitada.  
— Saltó el desgraciado— dijo Ben corriendo hacia la ventana, tirándose de ella, Jaina le siguió y cayó al césped sin hacerse daño gracias a la Fuerza.

Leerker corría cojeando, Ben lo perseguía; no había karganos; todos fueron neutralizados gracias a Jaina, ella sacó su radio donde Jag le preguntó novedades.  
— Le estamos persiguiendo— dijo Jaina mientras su velocidad era aumentada gracias a la Fuerza, cortando el mensaje con su marido; ya casi estaba al nivel de Ben y de Leerker y el Jedi se lanzó contra Leerker, tumbándolo.  
— No te resistas, será peor— dijo Ben, inmovilizando al líder de la revuelta kargana. Leerker miraba a los Jedi con rabia, Jaina sacó su transmisor.  
— Sneaky— susurró Jaina a su droide astro mecánico R9— Lleva la nave al hangar, estoy segura que Jag lo ha dejado limpio— y se escuchó un pitido de confirmación del droide y ella cortó el mensaje y se acercó a Leerker y colocó su mano sobre la frente de él, haciéndolo dormir.— Así estará tranquilo.

Ben se puso de pie y sacó su transmisor donde avisó a su droide astro mecánico que llevase la nave al hangar y otro pitido del transmisor de Jaina.  
—Esta bien, _Arena_. Ya lo he localizado— dijo Jaina y apagó su transmisor— Bien, llevémosle en el deslizador y vayamos al hangar, ya hemos montado un lío aquí.

El hangar estaba los Invisibles de Jaina y de Ben como también la nave transporte de los karganos, Jag se acercó a Jaina que tiraba a Leerker al suelo, que iba sujeto en su deslizador.  
— Lo tenemos, _Guantelete_— dijo Jaina y Jag sonrió.  
— Bien, todos a sus naves, _Arena _y _Nexu _ya se retiraron y se dirigen al _Davin Fel_; ahora vayamos al destructor.  
— ¿Hay una alerta de intrusión?— dijo Ben mientras veía a los karganos cargar a Leerker y llevarse a la nave transporte.  
— He anulado los avisos de alerta de intrusión pero se reactivaran en varias horas, así que es mejor irnos ya— dijo Zach y Jag asintió.

Jaina y Ben se dieron la vuelta, se subieron a sus Ala-X negros, llamados Invisibles-X mientras Jag, Zach y Shaula lo hacían en la nave transporte; y las naves salieron del hangar rumbo al _Davin Fel._


	15. Unidos

El Principe Tu'lum estaba exultante por recuperar su trono; su ejercito de karganos y los droides de batalla de la Alianza Galáctica tomaron Kargan y él estaba totalmente agradecido con el Jefe de Estado y el General Leerker fue llevado a la prisión kargana donde purgará su pena por provocar una guerra civil y asesinar al rey Julavat.  
— Estamos muy agradecidos por su ayuda, Jefe de Estado de la Alianza Galactica; no se cómo agradecerles por esta ayuda— dijo el ahora Rey Tu'lum mediante holograma, Jag veía la figura azul parpadeante del holo en su escritorio.  
— No tiene que agradecer, Rey Tu'lum; fue un apoyo para conseguir la paz en nuestros pueblos— exclamó Jag y el rey Tu'lum hizo una reverencia.  
— De nuevo gracias; ahora debo ocuparme de la reconstrucción de mi planeta Kargan; ahora y desde adelante; puede contar con nosotros para cualquier ocasión, ahí estaremos para ayudarlos.  
— Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias— dijo Jag y la imagen holográfica se cortó. Se levantó y caminó hacia un minibar, donde sacó una botella de vino corelliano y una copa donde se sirvió el vino escarlata; dio un sorbo sumido en sus pensamientos cuando la puerta se abrió apareciendo un oficial.  
— Señor Fel; tiene un mensaje del Principado de Uku, es urgente— dijo el oficial de apariencia madura, Jag alzó las cejas de la sorpresa e intriga.  
— ¿Mediante holo o pantalla?  
— Pantalla señor, es la Reina Selene Blacker de Principado de Uku y no está muy contenta que digamos.

Jag hizo una seña para escuchar el mensaje de la reina del Principado de Uku, caminó por su oficina y se sentó en el sillón, una pantalla apareció en la pared y se encendió, revelando una mujer muy bien vestida; una cabellera negra atada en un moño, ojos grises y astutos; la mujer; muy bella, esbozó una sonrisa de suficiencia.  
— Jefe de la Alianza Galáctica, Jagged Fel— dijo Selene Blacker desapareciendo su sonrisa y adoptando un rostro serio y con cierto aire de enfado.  
— ¿Qué le puedo ayudar, Reina Selene Blacker?— dijo Jag juntando sus dedos y muy calmado.  
— He esperado días para una explicación de ¿Por qué fue destruida una nave de civiles del Principado de Uku?— dijo Selene Blacker y Jag se sorprendió, se había olvidado por completo de la nave transporte, algo le había contado Zach pero no le tomó importancia.  
— Sentimos mucho el accidente; esa nave estuvo en el fuego cruzado en el planeta Kargan; era inevitable que sucediese algo así— dijo Jag, pensando algo para sastifacer a la reina.  
— Sabe que nosotros somos neutrales en sus conflictos  
— Eso lo sé, señora y muy bien. Lo sentimos mucho.  
— La disculpa es muy pobre; la nave avisó a su nave destructora _Serena_ que eran civiles que llevaba y parasen el fuego pero no fueron escuchados. Su disculpa es muy pobre y no puedo tolerar algo así— dijo Selene entornando los ojos y frunciendo los labios, Jag ya estaba a punto de perder la paciencia y no quería iniciar otro conflicto habiendo salido del otro.  
— Ya he me he disculpado, reina Blacker ¿Hay alguna manera de compensar el daño causado? La Alianza Galáctica está muy arrepentida de ese acto, es terrible.— dijo Jag y vio como sus palabras no convencieron a la reina, ella esbozó una sonrisa fingida.  
— La Alianza Galáctica siempre ha sido prepotente y le gusta estar por encima de los demás. Desde ahora, no existen más la relaciones entre Uku y la Alianza Galáctica.  
— Nunca han existido esas relaciones. ¿Dónde han estado en la invasión Vong? ¿La guerra civil galáctica? ¿La guerra contra Kargan? Sólo se han encerrado en sus planetas y han olvidado al resto— dijo Jag y se dio cuenta el error que había cometido, Selene sonrió y la pantalla se coloreó de negro; Jag se llevó una mano a la frente.  
— Bueno…salimos de un conflicto para entrar en otro— dijo Jag al oficial que estaba parado a su costado, mirándolo con sorpresa.  
— Habrá una manera de solucionar esto, Jefe Fel— dijo el oficial.

.

La Reina del Principado de Uku, Selene Blacker estaba sentada en su trono, con una sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro, ella había apagado la pantalla, se levantó y caminó por la enorme sala de su palacio, todo iba como lo había planeado; ahora la guerra contra la Alianza estaba a punto de estallar; sólo le faltaba una pequeña chispa para mostrar su enorme poderío militar. En la sala entró un hombre encapuchado y caminó hacia la reina, ella se giró y le sonrió.

El encapuchado se bajó la capucha negra, revelando un rostro adusto y de mandíbula cuadrada; sus ojos azules miraron con intensidad a Blacker agarrándola por la cintura, ella pasó sus manos sobre su cabellera castaña clara.  
— ¿Cómo te ha ido, mi señora?— dijo el hombre sonriendo.  
— Todo va según lo planeado, Lord Abyss— dijo Selene Blacker sonriendo y acercó sus labios a los de él, besándolo con intensidad.  
— ¿Y cuando será el momento de atacar a los Jedi?— dijo Darth Abyss después de un rato.  
— Muy pronto, Lord Abyss, muy pronto. Sólo hay que tener paciencia, una chispa y la Alianza Galáctica será aplastada.  
— _La paz es una mentira_— recitó Lord Abyss.  
— _Sólo hay pasión_.  
— _Con la pasión, obtengo fuerza_— replicó Darth Abyss.  
— _Con fuerza, obtengo poder_— dijo Selene Blacker.  
— _Con poder, obtengo victoria_— volvió a recitar Darth Abyss mientras su iris se coloreaban de amarillo intenso.  
— _Con victoria, mis cadenas se rompen_— recitó Selene Blacker mirando con intensidad a Darth Abyss.  
— _La Fuerza me liberará_— exclamaron al unísono mientras los ojos grises de la reina se tornaban amarillos.

.

**Dos meses después, Anzant**

Han Solo estaba en el Templo anzantiliano mirando por la ventana, vestido con su característica camiseta blanca y pantalón azul oscuro y cubierto con una chaqueta del mismo color, Leia entró a la habitación, donde Han se giró para verla.  
— Hola cariño, Jaina tenia razón, este planeta es hermoso.  
— Si, ella estaba en lo cierto ¿estás listo cariño?— dijo Leia agarrando suavemente el brazo de Han.  
— Siempre estoy listo, cariño— dijo Han esbozando su sonrisa de siempre y luego cambió su expresión— Sólo que me sorprende que el chico se case con una Sith.  
— Han…ella dejó de ser Sith hace mucho; yo la he visto y no hay oscuridad en ella.  
— Me cuesta confiar en ella ¿recuerdas que fue ella la que reveló la identidad de Allana?  
— Bueno, ella ha cambiado…la puedo sentir y además ¿no fue ella la que le sacó del apuro que estaba metida Jaina contra el droide CYV?  
— Eso cierto.— dijo Han— Ya el tiempo se encargará que no la mire mal— y Leia se acercó a su marido y lo besó.

El lugar de la boda de Ben y Vestara es el templo Jedi en Anzant, un edificio mediano en forma oval, unas telas azules y blancas adornaban las entradas como flores silvestres se enrazaban sobre las columnas de mármol. Ben estaba sentado en una silla blanca, mirando el altar, donde un maestro anzantiliano oficiaría la boda.

Luke entró al lugar, ataviado con su traje crema y marrón de Jedi buscó a su hijo; Ben lo sintió y se puso de pie; el Jedi lucía un uniforme marrón con negro y una capa negra sobre sus hombros.  
— Papá, te he estado esperando— dijo Ben acercándose a su padre, los dos se abrazaron.  
— Estoy orgulloso de ti, Ben— dijo Luke.  
— Papá ¿han encontrado algo en Dathomir?— preguntó Ben, Luke negó con la cabeza.  
— Los caballeros Jedi han regresado y han comunicado que no hay nada; sólo un templo que fue abandonado recientemente; no tienen pistas de adonde fueron los Sith.  
— Bueno…ya habrá tiempo de analizarlo; hoy es un día importante para mi— dijo Ben sonriendo lo cual Luke lo imitó.

Después ingresó Tahiri Veila y Allana, Ben se giró acercándose a ellas, Tahiri lo abrazó.  
— Me alegro por ti Ben, eres un buen hombre— dijo la Jedi de cabellos rubios, sonriendo lo cual Ben agradeció.  
— Tío Ben, yo también me alegro por ti— dijo Allana colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Ben, él la abrazó.  
— Gracias, Allana. Pueden ir sentándose.

Allana y Tahiri escogieron sus asientos al igual que Luke, que estaba cerca del altar, luego de unos minutos ingresaron Jaina con su familia. Ben se acercó a ellos y observó a Jag bastante ojeroso.  
— Jag ¿tan mal van las cosas?  
— Tú sabes que las cosas con Uku están tensas.  
— Relájate y pásalo bien aquí, Jag. Admira el planeta, es bello— dijo Ben mientras pasaba su mano sobre el hombro de Jag, Jaina se acercó a su primo y lo abrazó.  
— Hola tío Ben— dijeron al mismo tiempo Han y Tyler, los hijos de Jaina con Jag.  
— ¡Vaya! Sincronizados los gemelos— bromeó Ben chocando las manos con los niños Fel y alzó su mirada hacia Jaina— Dentro de poco, entraré al club  
— Claro que si— bromeó Jaina y ellos enrumbaron a sus asientos, Ben vio a sus tíos caminando por la pasarela y el Jedi se acercó a ellos.  
— Buena suerte, chico— dijo Han, bromeando, Leia abrazó a Ben.  
— Gracias por venir, tíos— dijo Ben.  
— Eres de la familia, Ben y ella también será de la familia— dijo Leia pasando su vista sobre el rostro risueño de Ben— Sé que ella ha cambiado, ya no es la Sith que conocimos hace mucho tiempo; estoy segura que te hará feliz.  
— Así es, tía; soy feliz con ella— dijo Ben sonriendo y Han le dio una palmada en la espalda y los tres avanzaron por el pasillo, los Solo se sentaron al lado de Luke mientras Ben se ponía de pie, el maestro anzantiliano se apareció ataviado con una larga tunica púrpura.

A la entrada, apareció Vestara Khai con un vestido que le llegaba a los tobillos, de color blanco y sin tirantes, su cabello castaño oscuro iba atado en un moño con un velo que le caía en la espalda, ella tenia un ramillete en las manos y se acercaba hacia Ben mirándolo con una gran sonrisa, Ben pudo percibir la pequeña cicatriz en el labio inferior de ella que marcaba aún mas la sonrisa de la joven, ese defecto para Ben no era un defecto, sólo era un rasgo físico distintivo de ella.

Vestara Khai se colocó a la altura de Ben, ambos se miraron y se sonrieron, Ben pudo percibir la vida que crecía dentro de ella, pudo percibir a su hijo; Vestara pasó su mano derecha sobre su vientre de dos meses, visible para los asistentes.  
— Bienvenidos— dijo el anzantiliano, Ben y Vestara se giraron para verlo, el anzantiliano, un alienígena de piel celeste y ojos blancos levantó sus largos brazos.— Hoy vamos a unir a esta pareja y bajo el poder que me confiere la Orden Anzantiliana.

Vestara enroscó su brazo al de Ben.  
— Estás hermosa, Ves— susurró Ben.  
— Estas muy guapo, cariño.  
— Siempre lo estoy— bromeó Ben. El anzantiliano se dirigió a la aprendiza Jedi, ella enfocó su vista en él.  
— Vestara Khai ¿acepta como esposo a Ben Skywalker?  
— Lo acepto.  
— Ben Skywalker ¿acepta como esposa a Vestara Khai?  
— Claro que si

El anzantiliano le mostró la palma de su mano, lo cual la mano de Ben y Vestara se colocaron ahí, el anzantiliano lo cerró y miró a los dos.  
— Desde ahora, les deseo prosperidad y buena fortuna; los declaro unidos por siempre.  
Los asistentes se pusieron de pie y aplaudieron a los recién casados, Ben y Vestara caminaron por el pasillo muy sonrientes.

* * *

**N/A: Gracias por seguir la historia.**  
**Un review para saber que debo mejorar o una critica me será de mucha ayuda.****Muy pronto la tercera y ultima parte del fic: "Caballeros de la Alianza Galactica" donde se verá el descenlace de la historia.**

**¡QUE LA FUERZA LOS ACOMPAÑE!**


End file.
